Infinite Crisis: New Destiny
by XxAnimusxx2016
Summary: After his fateful battle in the Infinite Crisis against Superboy Prime, a lone teenage Daxamite is thrown into the Young Justice Universe. With no way to return to his old universe, Isun Te finds refuge in the Team, that is until an old foe reemerges... Oc/harem
1. The Crisis of Earth-One

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Earth-One Infinite Crisis**

Isun Te has never been here. On Oa. It had taken a lot of convincing The Guardians to let him do this on Hal and Kyle's part, but he'd gotten what he wanted.

He's been to a lot of places, lived in a lot of places. Since traveling from galaxy to galaxy across the universe, eventually taking residence on the Planet Earth. He viewed Earth as his second home, only his home in Daxam with his family and his cousin Sodam Yat would be first. At the age of 16, he was considered amongst the youngest to ever join the Justice League, second only to Kara Zor-El cousin to Superman and a personal friend of his. Since his time on the League, he became quite popular amongst its members, charming everyone with his down to 'earth' attitude, humor, dedication, besides having a ravishing smile certainly helped him along with a few female members of the League, including a certain 'Girl of Steel'.

That was until HE arrived. A rogue Kryptonian from a Earth he dubbed Earth Prime catapulted into the Earth-One universe, claiming everything in this universe to be a fraud and a sham. He vowed to annihilate every universe in the multiverse, naturally of course the League didn't take the threat lightly and went guns a blazing. But the League quickly found out how outmatched they truly were. Only the Flash family, the House of El, and the lone Daxamite were capable of bringing the deranged psychopath down his knees, and not in the fun way.

**Flashback**

_The being known as Clark Kent of Earth Prime, personally and publicly naming himself Superboy Prime eradicated countless planets, solar systems, and galaxies across the universe, before returning back to Earth to carry out vengeance against the clone of Superman, Superboy. Superboy-Prime confronted Superboy, telling him that he is the only Superboy the Earth needs. Superboy-Prime brutally attacked Conner, but not before Connor activated his Titans homing signal. The Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol, and the Justice Society of America arrived to help Conner. After accidentally killing Pantha with a decapitating punch, Superboy-Prime was left shocked and horrified while the heroes tried to contain Superboy-Prime, who killed or wounded several of them._

_Left with no other choice, Jay Garrick, Wally West, and Barry Allen drove Superboy Prime into the Speed Force, banishing him inside. Unfortunately he escaped the Speed Force shortly after arriving, his eyes set on the planet Daxam for an unknown reason._

_Superboy-Prime was attacked by Isun Te, who had been left enraged by Daxam's destruction and his family's death. Superboy-Prime escaped Isun and flew towards Oa intending to destroy it and sparking another Big Bang which would recreate the universe with himself as the sole hero. Although the majority of the Earth's heroes were in pursuit, Superboy-Prime eluded capture._

_Superboy-Prime was slowed down by a 300-mile thick wall of pure willpower generated by the Green Lantern Corps. Breaking through, he battled and slaughtered thirty-two Green Lanterns. The two Supermen and Isun Te arrived and flew Superboy-Prime through Rao, the red sun of Krypton. The heat melted away Superboy-Prime's armor, and severely weakened all three Kryptonians and the Daxamite, who then crash on Mogo. Superboy-Prime beats Kal-L to death, but is then attacked by Isun Te in a blood rage._

_Superboy-Prime claims that he is better than Kal-El or Isun Te, and that his Krypton was superior to Kal-El's. Kal-El barely manages to reel in Isun before killing Prime. Kal-El responds: "It's not about where you were born. Or what powers you have. Or what you wear on your chest. It's about what you do... It's about action." Although nearly powerless, Kal-El knocks Superboy-Prime out but before collapsing on himself, Isun Te catches him._

_"You're wrong but you are also right Kal-El, it IS about the action. And after this, there's no reason to keep him alive, especially after what he did to my people... I personally don't know why I'm keeping him alive. I guess only time will tell and it'll bite me in the ass... I know it will." The Green Lantern Corps arrive shortly, along with Sodam Yat to pick them up._

_After the fateful day with Prime, Isun Te wasn't exactly the same. Everyone in the League noticed the slow change in Isun, granted he was still the guy everyone knew and loved, but behind those pearly whites of his lacked that certain shine that brighten everyone's day. Kara Zor-El's heart teared at the sight of the broken hero, admittedly having romantic admiration for the Daxamite. She had a plan to both heal the Daxamite's broken heart and psyche while also getting the man she loved._

_In a room in the Justice League tower, Supergirl had convinced Isun to come with her to work out. It turned out she took Isun to a empty room. She then grabbed Isun by the head and kissed him full on the lips. Isun didn't back away and kissed back which further encouraged Kara. Kara pushed Isun's family crest on his suit to reveal his chiseled body, though he wore short black tights on the lower half of his body. She had never seen such a perfect body. She planted kisses all over his chest which made Isun moan. Isun gained control of himself grabbing Kara by shoulders pushing her slightly away from, his hands still on her shoulders._

_"Kara, why are you-" Isun started to ask but stopped once he saw Kara's tears flowing down her angelic face. He brought her into his chest, feeling her hot tears soak into his chest._

_"I-I'm so sorry for your lost Isun. People like you suffer too much, you give so much and receive so little. And I sort of-kind of love you," Kara admitted though she said the last part quietly. Isun heard what she said and lifted her head to meet his, kissing her passionately but also sweetly. "I love you too Kara."_

**Flashback Ends**

He saw Guy Gardner waiting for him. Isun could tell that he was sort of happy he was here, granted that he and his cousin Sodam Yat where the reason why Prime was in this current incarceration.

Guy stood erect from the corner he'd been leaning again, his arms crossed, "You sure you want to do this?"

Isun nodded, "I'm sure, Guy. Thanks for your concerns, but after what happened in San Francisco with Kara-"

Guy nodded, still looking unhappy, "Fair enough, Isun. But there's a coupla things you should know about. First day, a Lantern tried to deliver his meat, but the bastard got the drop on him. Tried to bite the poor SOB's ring finger off. Took all the fifty Lanterns watching him to pull him off. He's in a straitjacket, chained up to all the walls of his cell. I know you could handle yourself, but this ain't your typical psycho."

Isun closed his eyes and shook his head, remembering what he had done to Kara.

Guy continued, "You'll be surrounded in a proximity aura. He so much sends a leer your way, it'll set it off, and help'll be there in ten seconds flat."

Isun nodded, "I got it. Thanks, Guy. Let's go into there."

Guy nodded, and raised his ring hand, and they were instantly encased in an energy bubble taking off for the red sun eater.

Isun could see the cell as they approached it. At first glance, it'd look like all this security, a ring constructed square prison cell inside the core of a red sun eater, with fifty Green Lanterns watching him 24/7 Earth time…all this to hold a teenager gone psychotic. But Isun had learned firsthand what he was truly capable of. And he knew exactly what it would take for him to break free.

As they entered the core, he could feel his powers fading, leaving him no stronger than an ordinary teen his size. He grimaced. He hated feeling this powerless. He partially knew how it felt when his family died on Daxam, never having the power nor chance to defend themselves.

They arrived no more than mere inches of the cell walls, and Guy was already covering his with the aura he told him about.

"The aura ain't just for proximity, Te, it's for communications. You're done, just think that you want out, and the ring'll tell me."

Isun nodded and turned to the cell wall, "There's no door."

"'Course not," Guy replied, "It's designed to keep him IN, not OUT. It'll let anyone else in or out. Just not him. Just walk through the wall."

Isun arched an eyebrow, "Just like that?"

Guy rolled his eyes, "Get in there and hurry it up. I don't like you alone in there with that mother, even for a second. Take care of yourself."

"I'll be all right, Guy. Don't worry. Just go back to reading your Playboys." He smirked at him.

Guy growled under his breath, "Hate it when he uses his damn x-ray vision on me." Isun's superhearing picked that up, but he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood for a comeback right now.

He turned and stared at the wall for a few seconds, then took a deep breath, and walked through it.

He looked around. From outside, it looked bright, but inside, it was…dark. And strained red. Suddenly he was glad that he'd lost his powers. He didn't want to know what these red strains were. Then he turned and focused on the prisoner, who was in a straitjacket, his neck, waist, and legs all chained to the corners and walls of the room.

His head was dirty and mussed up. He was also growing it long. His head bowed hanged. And he had to fight with all his might the urge to vomit when the stench coming from him hit his nose. He hadn't bathed in maybe months, and he could see strains in his tights. He didn't want to know what these strains were.

Isun looked around at his cell. No bed. Nothing to sleep on. The Guardians probably thought it was cruel and unusual punishment, but seeing him like this, Isun could tell that they weren't taking any chances with him.

He lifted his head, and locked eyes with Isun, and he felt a tingle he was all too familiar with going up his spine.

All Isun heard about the Joker and the psychosis he's reputed to have only pales in comparison to the madness and death in the prisoner's eyes.

"Hello, Isun," he hissed, the glint in his eyes becoming even madder, if it was at all possible.

Isun just stared. In comparison, the Anti-Monitor was the Riddler or Captain Boomerang.

Because standing right there was Kal-El.

Clark Kent.

Superboy-Prime.

The greatest threat to all that was.

He grinned, drool emerging from his lips, "It's good to see you."

"Prime," Isun replied with distain layering his voice.

"Isun it's been too long."

Isun Te lowered his gaze and said, "Not damed long enough for you ask me."

Isun went to continue further but sighed and said, "I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Then what are you here for? I was busy planning my inevitable escape."

"You're under the rays of a red dwarf star, emitting solar radiation that drains your power. You're chained up, wearing a straightjacket, and have fifty Green Lanterns monitoring every slight shift in your body ready to cut you down if you so much as sneeze on me and since your last name isn't Free, Batman, or Houdini. Only place you're going is more insane than you already are, Superboy Prime."

Superboy Prime's real name on Earth Prime was, ironically, Clark Kent. He had made a point to be called Superboy, since his world was destroyed, he would eventually become Superman. Despite the horrible things Alex and him had done in the past, he never lost sight of one day becoming Superman. He threw his chest out, displaying to Isun the scarred "S" symbol he carved into himself. He recoiled in disgust.

"Call me Clark," he said in a monotone voice, looking to the floor.

"You bastard. Clark Kent was Kara's cousin's Earth name. You have no right using that name!"

"I was a baby; I didn't exactly have a vote," Prime said, shifting his body to prevent discomfort, as much as possible, anyway, "My parents named me as a sop to a character in a comic book. You see, to my people, to my Earth…you were all nothing but pictures printed onto shavings of processed wood. Superman, Batman, you, that arrogant Ringo Starr look-alike you called "Guy", the people you protect, the food you eat, the bed you sleep in, the men or women that you have sex with, every single one of you were fiction to us. Imaginary beings made up in the mind of a poor, pathetic bastard with too much time on his hands and not enough guts to get a real job, like a doctor or a lawyer or run for president."

"Even cooped up in those chains you have a Mogo-sized sense of self."

"Just telling you how life was like on my Earth, the one, True Earth."

"Look around you, you little punk," Isun said through his gritted teeth, extending his arms, displaying the surroundings, "In case you haven't received your reality check, allow me to enlighten you. Your Earth is gone…You are without a world, a family, no one to talk to about what it was like on your world, You're stuck in a universe that doesn't know what to do with you."

Prime smiled, baring young, strong teeth and an eye showcasing his madness. "That makes two of us, Isun," he said.

"You disgust me," Isun said, turning his back.

"I disgust you because you see we're cut from the same cloth. Both of us should never have existed. Somehow, we escaped God's universal Control-alt-delete."

Superboy Prime's tone became warmer as he said, "I'll bet you also wish you hadn't. It would've spared you so much heartache."

"No," Isun said, fighting back tears, "You can't."

Turning toward the insane young man, he continued, "You can't understand anything except your own anger, rage and self-righteousness. You can't understand that being a hero is more than just the power you have. You can't understand that there are things you cannot do, not because it's wrong but because it is impossible."

"I punched my way from a dimensional nexus that sent ripples through space-time. I fought my way out of the Phantom Zone without the help of technology. At my peak, I could go bowling with an entire solar system. I escaped the Speed Force, the Valhalla for anyone who can go above the speed of light. FYI, they had me under red sunlight, too. But I got out. I always get out."

Prime took a shackled step toward Isun, the stench alomst causing him to back away as Prime spoke. "They are afraid that I'll escape if they give me the slightest courtesy. And they have reason to be afraid. You see, my escape is inevitable because none of you have the courage to do what's necessary to stop me."

"And what's that?"

"If I were you, I'd have killed me. I'd have taken the first chance I received and put a bullet or a fist straight through my heart. If ANY of you were heroes worth your salt, you'd see that killing gets the job done. It makes sure evils like the Joker or Lex Luthor can never hurt people again."

"That's funny, that's exactly the same thought I had after our fight on Mogo. I should have killed you when I had chance, I would have to if Supes didn't reel me back."

"If you did that earlier than Kara would still be alive." With a wink and a smile, Prime replied, "Such a shame, Kara was such a beautiful angel. She would've made a great sex slave."

"You SON OF A BITCH!" Isun charged at Prime, enraged. His hands grabbed the back of Prime's head and pulled it toward him, causing the neck collar to choke him. "You don't get to say her name, you bastard! NEVER SAY HER NAME AGAIN!"

Weakly, he stared into Isun's eyes as he said, "Kar….ra…"

With a primal scream, he pulled harder on the back of his head, cutting off his air completely. Isun hadn't cared to notice no one was stepping in to stop him.

He slammed Prime's head back against the wall and released him. Superboy Prime coughed and tried to slump but his neck collar prevented it. "You sick son of a bitch. You wanted me to kill you, didn't you?"

Prime laughed through hacking and gasping for breath. His bloodshot eyes let loose tears from the throat trauma. "What are you waiting for? Kill me! Kara! Kara!"

"You can't escape here, so you want me to kill you so you can be free."

Prime shook his head, "No, I can escape and I WILL ESCAPE! Just please, please kill me…"

Isun Te walked up to the young man who tried to destroy the universe out of loneliness. He saw his eyes filled with mad sadness. The stench of him was ripe that he could almost vomit but he looked him squarely in the eye.

Two seconds before he spat in it. Prime flinched at the loogie in his left eye as he said, "The reason why I came here was to tell that we're moving you to a place called the Source Wall. This 'prison' was just to hold you over till then." He turned around and walked toward the green wall where Guy was waiting for him.

Superboy Prime's eyes lit up and he slung himself against his restraints, screaming, "You bitch…you BITCH! COME BACK HERE AND KILL ME, YOU GODDAMNED BITCH! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE AND WHEN I DO, I'LL MAKE YOU BEG FOR ME TO SEND YOU SCREAMING TO HELL!"

As Guy sealed the wall allowing Isun to leave the cell, he said, "I just spent the last fifteen minutes in Hell, punk. A little fire and brimstone won't impress me."

"I'll slowly fry you from head to toe! I'll crush every single bone in your body! I'll freeze you entirely and chip you down for ice to cool my soda! I'll..."

The sound of the rants faded as Isun Te walked away with Guy and the newly arrived Sodam Yat aka Ion down the hallway. The silence was palpable.

"I was afraid you wouldn't stop," Sodam said, breaking the silence.

Isun Te replied quickly, "I wish I didn't. But death's almost too good for him, if I had my way, I'd make him immortal so he'd experience what he's going through now every day until eternity."

Guy nodded, "Problem with that plan is sometimes life gets in the way. Life or a giant, massive Crisis-inducing villain."

Isun, Sodam, and Guy make their way to a teleportation chamber. As Isun and Sodam step on a circular pad while Guy holds his ring out ready to activate the machinery. Sodam and Isun could already feel their powers returning. "Take care, Guy. And for the love of God someone get him some new clothes, he smells like…"

"We know. We're waiting on purpose to punish him just a little bit more. Plus he takes every chance he can get to escape," Guy said.

**-Infinite Crisis: Confrontation -**

**Source Wall**

Sodam Yat and his cousin Isun Te dragged Superboy Prime across the cosmos to the edge of the Source Wall, a giant gold wall composed of statues representing the old Gods. What lied behind the wall was unknown though some claimed that some of the old Gods reside there or the knowledge of the entire universe was contained as well. There were claims that the Source Wall was theoretically passable but none dare tried to.

Once upon their arrival, Sodam Yat released his construct on Prime with Isun grabbing him in a martial arts grip, not allowing Prime the chance to escape. As the cousins forced Prime against the Wall, Sodam created a chain that would hold Prime into place for the rest of time. But major flaw occurred during that transaction. While Isun had Prime forced against the Wall, a deep ominous sound echoed their surroundings. Prime took advantage of Isun being distracted head-butted him in the face, grabbed him, and threw him into the Wall. What neither Prime, Isun, or Sodam were expecting was to see Isun actually phase through the Wall.

Sodam, seeing his only living relative disappear, became extremely pissed at Prime launching himself and Prime into the Wall, indenting it. "Where is he you SON OF A BITCH?!" roared Sodam, his spit and saliva falling onto his chin and Prime's face. Another deep, ominous sound drowned out Prime's retort as the Wall glowed, sucking Prime into it as well. "NO, NO ISUN! HANG IN THERE I'LL FIND YOU!" cried Sodam tears falling down his face as he crumpled against the side of the Source Wall, pleading that his only cousin was gone, leaving Sodam Yat, ION, as the only Daxamite left in existence.

**-Infinite Crisis: Confrontation -**

Isun travelled into the abyss of the Source, the environment and himself changed colors as he literally watched his life flash before his eyes. Everything from the time he was born to Kara's and Isun's romantic confessions to the recent interrogation with Prime. But now a portal opened up as he saw a group of teenagers: a red haired teen with a yellow suit and a red lighting bolt in the middle, a small raven haired boy with a utility belt and a 'R' on his left bicep, a blonde haired fishboy with gills on his neck and a red shirt with two sword looking holsters on his back, and finally another raven haired teenager but had a white suit with a giant 'S' on his chest but the suit looked torn. Isun recognized the last one as Superboy, the clone of Superman.

He eventually travelled into the portal but a bright light blinded him and then blackness enveloped him.

**-Infinite Crisis: Confrontation -**

**Earth-16**

The destroyed Cadmus building with four teenage superheroes gathered around with the costumes they were wearing were a little wore for wear; Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and An unknown teenage boy who looks remarkably like Superman when he was around 15 or 16.

"See, look the moon and Superman! Do we keep our promises, of what?" said Kid Flash.

"Is that what I think is?" Batman asked.

"I'm Superman's Clone," Superboy spat at the newly arrived League.

Superman looked shocked, possibly stunned at the realization.

"Start talking," Batman demanded in a calm and cool-headed manner.

The teens and their mentor discuss recent after they left the Justice League "HQ" With Superboy glancing at his 'father' the whole time. Questions races through his head, how is this happen? How should he feel about this? Moreover, how many attempts did Cadmus do to clone him?

Wonder woman and Jo'nn come over to Superman and discussed about Superboy via Telepathy.

_'How do you feel about this whole situation, Kal-el?'_ Jo'nn asked.

_'Honestly, I don't know what to feel Jo'nn,'_ Superman said frustrated and displayed in thoughts anger surfacing out.

_'Kal, you can't possibly be anger at the boy,'_ Diana explained. _'It is not his fault for coming into this world.'_

_'I know that, Diana but I'm still upset I mean, I don't really know what to do in a situation like that,'_ Superman said.

_'To him, he probably just see himself as a my clone'_

_'He is not just a clone…"_ Diana said. _'He is your Son.'_

_'You are right, of course Diana,'_ Superman said. _'Do you know what he is thinking J'onn?'_

_'He's confused, doesn't know what you thinking,'_ Jo'nn said, and then he puts his hand on his shoulder. _'But, it's better for you to talk with him.'_

Superman glanced over his shoulder looking from where he was standing at Superboy wait patiently for his approval.

"Take your time, Kal I know you can do this," Diana said with a reassuring smile.

_"Well, Here I go," _Superman thought.

Superman slowly walked over to Superboy, calmly in his head trying to figure out what he could possibly say to reassure him that he would be there for him.

They looked into each other's eyes to make contact. Superman sighed, "Look I… We will figure... something out," he said. "The league, mostly. However, I have to take care of the Blockbuster situation."

He looks at him sadly almost disappointed, and Superman starts to air what he thought, "I honestly don't know what to do in a situation, like this and I don't know what you want of me."

"I'd like to get to know you and for you to get to know me."

"Look, I understand that you might be scared, hurt and anger at the situation, well maybe I am too, but that doesn't change the fact that you are here and I can't change that. Not that I want to."

Superman pulled something out of his cape's back pocket revealing a Superman watch and hand it to him, "The red button on the watch will signal me, if you ever need my help or just want to talk and, you bet I will be there, not matter what."

Superboy glances at the watch in his hand with a smile and then at Superman. "Well, I'm off," He tell Superboy ready to take off with the Green Lantern holding Blockbuster in a green energy bubble for a temporary prison.

"Will I see you? Around?" Superboy asked nervously hoping for an answer.

Superman landed for a moment back on the ground and ruffle his hair reassuring him. "I'm always around, Son," Superman said sincerely with smile.

All of a sudden a thunder like boom echoed across the night sky, a portal opened up in front of the crumbled Cadmus building. Isun was launched like a torpedo into the rubble, sending debris flying everywhere. The League and their prodigies covered themselves from the rubble, once the dust settled they saw a teenager around the age of 16, lying bloodied on the ground but what shocked the League was that the boy's injuries were healing at an accelerating rate, almost instantly.

The League cautiously went closer to the teen. They saw an alien looking armor that resembled to Superman's but with no cape and instead on blue armor it was silver looking. The young man had brown spiky hair and was a very attractive male, at least most of the female Leaguer's present thought so.

Isun arose from the ground to see the League gathered around him. His head throbbed from the pain but managed to say this, "Hey Clark, Bruce what's up?"

**A/N: That's it for the first chapter! So the Daxamite of the Infinite Crisis meets the New 52 universe, how will this play out? I should explain that Isun's Earth (or Earth One) is based on the Justice League/Unlimited cartoon version, but the inhabitants of that universe are at the comic book strengths of the Infinite Crisis comic, hence Superboy Prime. The Young Justice universe (Earth-16) is a combination of the Young Justice cartoon and the New 52 incarnations. The Justice League of Earth-16 is based on the movies Justice League: War and Throne of Atlantis (just the basic idea).**


	2. Joining the Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**'Telepathic'**

Several members of the Justice League began overseeing the moving of Blockbuster, taking him to a secure facility. He was taken away by the two Green Lanterns, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, as well Captain Atom.

"End results aside, we are not happy," said Batman. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry," replied Aqualad. "But we will." The Leaguers seemed shocked for a moment. They had expected a bit of protest, but not such an adamant statement from Aqualad of all of them.

"Aqualad, stand down," said Aquaman, in a commanding tone.

"Apologies my King," said Aqualad. "But no." Aquaman raised his eyebrows. He seemed to be a mixture of irritated and impressed at the same time.

"Your protégé is right," said Isun Te, making his appearance know once again after his announcement of the secret identities of the World's Finest. "They did good work here tonight. The work you trained them to do. The work I was trained to do."

"Together, on our own, we forged something powerful," continued Aqualad. "Important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall," said Flash, "the four of you-"

"Batman, we're ready to use what you've taught us," pleaded Robin, walking up to his mentor. "Otherwise, why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" demanded Superboy, also stepping forward. "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." Batman merely glared, but Isun and the other four noticed that some of the League behind Batman nodding their approval, including Superman.

"I like your spirit Conner, but you do know you guys are outnumbered right?" Isun said. Superboy turned towards Isun with a confused look, "Who the hell is Conner?" Isun winced at the sudden mistake he just made, 'I forgot Conner just got released from Cadmus and he doesn't get his name until later'.

Batman steps forward, "Which brings us to the next question, how do you know our secret identities?"

Isun shuffled in place wondering how he was possibly going to explain that he came from a different universe, one that stopped a war that would've annihilated the entire multiverse, got sucked into the Source Wall, and landing in a, or what he assumed to be, young new universe. "I'll- *sigh*- I'll explain the best I can once we get to the Watchtower."

Batman narrowed at the young Daxamite, playing multiple scenarios on how this young man knew so much about the League and their HQ.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

Back at Mount Justice; as the Justice League was interrogating Isun; Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy were outside the door trying to hear the conversation.

Meanwhile inside the room, as Isun sat on one end of the table, Wonder Woman said in a demanding way, "First things first: Who are you?"

"I am Isun Te," Isun replied.

'Isun?' Green Lantern thought. 'Now that is a weird name.'

Wonder Woman then said "Okay Isun, where exactly are you from?"

Isun looked at her and said, "Earth. Though this isn't exactly my Earth per se."

That raised even more questions. How come they never seen Isun before? That armor of his wasn't exactly blending in, with a dark family crest on his chest, silver armor, in fact he probably would have passed as a Kryptonian though the strange thing was that the armor had no cape. Meanwhile, The Team was still ease-dropping on their conversation.

"How did you arrive on this 'Earth'?" Red Tornado asked.

With a serious look, Isun replied "My cousin and I were transporting a psychotic rogue Kryptonian by the name of Superboy Prime to a place called the Source Wall, basically in a sense the edge of the universe. He's a monster. He killed my family, friends, my home planet, and my girl-" Isun paused for a moment, closing his eyes tightly to calm his mind from the tsunami of emotions that were threatening to overflow him. "He has eradicated planets, solar systems, even galaxies for the hope of brining back his 'perfect' Earth, one that he calls Earth Prime. He also tried to kill me, but instead the Source Wall absorbed me."

He then said, "Where am I anyways?"

Green Lantern replied, "You're in Happy Harbor."

"How can that be? There's no Happy Harbor that I can recall, but then again I haven't been a longtime resident on Earth," Isun asked.

Superman said to Isun, "So what are you, Kryptonian?"

"Pardon?" Isun asked.

Green Lantern said, "He means if you are a human or an alien?"

Isun rubbed his head and replied, "Well, actually I'm a Daxamite. But we possessed of genomes similar to that of Kryptonians. Daxamites, when exposed to the radiant light of a yellow sun gain powers and abilities similar to that of Superman, including super strength, flight, near-invulnerability, super-senses, and super-speed, heat and x-ray visions."

Everyone was shocked to hear that this Isun had genomes relatively similar to Superman's. The bigger question if there are Kryptonians or Daxamites from other universes.

"Just what are you, Isun?" Red Tornado asked.

Isun smiled and said, "Can you let the others in?"

"Others?" Wonder Woman asked.

When he pointed at the door, Martian Manhunter pushed the button and Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy fell to the floor while the rest stood there speechless. As The Team gave off embarrassed looks, Wonder Woman began to think how did he know that The Team was behind the door?

Once everyone was in front of Isun, Wonder Woman repeated the question and Isun replied "Well, it's pretty hard with super-hearing to NOT hear heartbeats on the other side of a wall."

Batman then said, "Hold on, if we could find a way to get you back, then you could…"

Isun interrupted and said "It's no use. I bet by now; the Source probably won't allow anyone to phase through. That was only a freak accident at best, theoretical at the worst."

He then clutched his fist, pound them on the table that caused the table to break and cried, "I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

Sensing a deep vengeance in his eyes, everyone felt what Isun was going though.

Kid Flash then said, "Why don't you join us in our party?"

Grabbing Kid by the arms, Robin said, "Excuse us for a bit."

As The Team left the room and closed the door behind them, Red Arrow said, "Are you insane? What are thinking?"

"What?" Kid Flash asked, "The guy lost an entire planet, his family, and his girl. Besides, since he claims to know so much about us, it could benefit the Team immensely."

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Mount Justice-July 8, 08:04 EDT**

Standing in a large room inside the mountain, the five, now wearing civilian garb, looked in awe at the heroes setting things up. Isun wore his Daxamite signature silver armor entailed with red on the shoulders trailing down the sides of the sleeves to his wrist (New 52 Superman original costume design mixed with Superman's Godfall coloring but no cape), with his family crest on it, proud of his family and heritage.

Kid Flash now wore a blue shirt with a white, long-sleeve undershirt and brown pants with sneakers. Robin wore an orange hoodie with a brown coat. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses to conceal his eyes in place of his domino mask. He wore a pair of black pants to finish the outfit. Superboy now wore a black t-shirt with the classic S-shield on it, along with a pair of jeans, and Aqualad wore a blue and black sweat shirt with a pair of black pants.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," said Batman. "We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary will be in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but covert," replied Batman.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff," said Flash. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"Yeah tell me about it, being on the League is almost like having a death sentence," chuckled Isun gathering shocked faces from everyone.

"Wait, you were on the League as well!? Dude, is there anything you haven't done?!" shouted Kid.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," continued Aquaman. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the in secret."

"The six of you will be that team," finished Batman.

"Cool" said Robin. "Wait, six?" Looking past them, Batman indicated for them to turn around. In walked Martian Manhunter, along with a green-skinned girl about their age. She had red hair and freckles, wore a white shirt with a two red bars over it, forming an X shape. She wore a red belt and blue skirt, and had a blue cape with a hood.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece," said Batman. "Miss Martian."

"Hi," she said with a little wave.

"Liking this gig more every minute," said Kid Flash, before stepping up and speaking to the Martian girl. "Welcome aboard," he said. "I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's ok if you forget their names."

"Sorry about him. He gets excited meeting new people, but don't worry. He's house-broken. I'm Isun Te, and this is Superboy," he continued, introducing himself and the teen clone as the young speedster had forgotten.

"I'm honored to be included," said Miss Martain, blushing slightly in embarrassment. As Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad made their way over to the new team member, Isun and Superboy stayed back.

"Hey you two, come meet Miss M," said Robin, and Isun and the clone eventually made their way over. As they did, Isun saw Miss Martian's shirt change. Fading from white to black, the spot where the bars connected in a X expanded to form the crest that Isun had.

"I…I like your shirt," said the Martian girl, blushing a bit. Isun blushed slightly too, and Robin and Aqualad smirked at the two's reactions to each other.

"Today is the day," said Aqualad, and the other heroes all smirked.

**A/N: The Team has been formed, how will the Daxamite handle the Earth-16 universe? What happened to Superboy Prime? Will Isun Te move on from heartbreak and find new love? If you want to know what Isun Te looks like, go to my profile page, on the profile pic :). Stay tuned to find out! Sorry that this chapter is so short, next chapter will between somewhere between 2,000-4,000 words, which will be the norm for future chapters.**


	3. Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Mount Justice**

**July 18 11:16 EDT**

"Recognized," Isun looked up at the computerized voice. Turning toward a tunnel, he watched the light begin to glow. "Robin, B-01, Kid Flash, B-03." He watched as the light grew brighter and several turbines seemed to start spinning, creating a slight breeze from the long passage. In a flash, Robin and Kid Flash appeared wearing their civilian attire. Running up to a large, holographic computer screen, they met with Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad.

"Did you ask him?" asked Robin. Kid Flash seemed just as eager.

"What'd he say?" he asked. Off on the sidelines, away from the group, Isun just shook his head.

"He's arriving now," said Aqualad, getting smirks from the two boys.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Kid Flash. Isun sighed.

"Come on Wally, we all know for a fact that Tornado isn't going to give us a mission. It's Batman's job, and Red Tornado won't overstep his boundaries," he said.

"There's always a chance," said Robin. "Batman's usually busy with something. He could have told Red Tornado about a mission that would be perfect for us."

"Yeah, so let's go check it out," said Wally, dashing from the room, Robin and Aqualad following shortly. Isun, Superboy, and Miss Martian shared a brief look before they too followed the three eager young heroes.

Outside Mount Justice, the ground folded down into a ramp, forming an entrance to the cave, easily big enough for a large vehicle to pass through. They walked up the ramp and looked skyward at the red blur coming closer. Isun did have to admit, Red Tornado did make quite an entrance, the red funnel beneath him swirling fiercely, his outstretched arms spread as though manipulating the wind through each finger.

"Red Tornado!" shouted Wally over the roar of the wind. The red-haired speedster waved a bit at the robotic hero.

"Greetings," replied Tornado, fully descending to the ground. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?"Aqualad stepped forward, becoming the teams next spokesman.

"We were wondering if you had a mission for us," he asked, the polite tone in his voice never leaving, despite the fact he too was eager for a mission to undertake.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility," replied Tornado.

"But it's been over a week," said Robin, he would have continued, but was cut off by Tornado raising his hand and speaking once more.

"You will be tested soon enough," he said in his monotone voice. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club," said Aqualad.

"I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise," replied Tornado. "Perhaps, you can keep busy by familiarizing yourselves with the cave."

"Keep busy," said Wally, slightly irritated, punching Robin lightly on the arm.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" asked Robin.

"Ooh, I'll find out," said Miss Martian, focusing on Red Tornado. Isun, who after having his mind entered by the Martian girl's uncle, knew what she was doing and sighed.

"Much as I hate to admit it, Red's got a point, sort of," Isun explained although he too admitted wanting to have a mission. "I mean, have you guys ever truly worked together as a team without your mentors telling you to do so or was Cadmus the only example?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot," she said. "He's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Nice try though," said Wally. "So, do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Robin sighed.

"We all know what you're thinking right now," he said, shoving Wally a bit. Aqualad looked at the team.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Just leave it you guys. I may not like it, but unlike that Cadmus mission, I am now under the League's orders, and like a good soldier, I will follow them," said the Daxamite. "And I suggest you all do the same."

"But we're not soldiers," said Wally, coming face-to-face with Isun. Turning away and walking back toward the cave, Isun said only.

"You're not a soldier, you're not a sidekick, you're not even a hero yet. So what does that make you?" The other five watched as he entered the cave, the scanner recognizing him by his ID number and allowing his access.

"What is up with that guy?" asked Wally. Robin just walked up next to him.

"As far as what he's told the League, Isun's life pretty much revolves around warfare," said the Boy Wonder. "And just like you said Wally, he's lost everything, he's in a universe that he knows that's not his plus he seems to know almost everything about us but we know nothing about him." The group was silent for a moment before Miss Martian spoke up.

"Well," she said. "Superboy and I live here with Isun. We can play tour guide." Turning toward the teen clone of Superman, said teen merely gave them an confused look.

"Don't look at me," he said.

"We won't," replied Wally, once more turning his attention to Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Hey, she never said private," said Robin, glaring at Wally from beneath his shades.

"It's team building," said Aqualad, trying to bring down the tension. "Let's find Isun, and then we'll all go."

As they walked back down the ramp, Miss Martian began the explanation. "So," she said. "This would be our front door." As they walked through the cave, she would constantly point out other things. They did catch up with Isun, eyes closing in a meditative posture, he did agree to do as Red Tornado suggested and hang around with his teammates.

"And this would be the back door," said Miss Martian, as they exited the cave through the other side of the mountain. Aqualad, Robin and Wally were astounded by how large the cave actually was. "The cave is actually the entire mountain," she continued, walking back inside.

"It was hollowed out and reinforce by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League, or so they told me," said Isun.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"The cave's location was...compromised," said Aqualad.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?" asked Superboy. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Makes sense. Would you want to attack the League in plain sight?" said Isun.

"If villains know of the cave," said Miss Martian. "We must be on constant alert." However, her hand was grabbed by Robin.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here," he said, before Wally placed his hand on Miss Martian's shoulder.

"What he means to say is, we're hiding in plain sight," he said.

"Ah, that's much clearer," said Miss Martian, though the way she said it made it clear she didn't really understand what they meant. Isun sniffed the air.

"You smell something?" he asked. Superboy too sniffed the air.

"Yeah, I smell smoke," he said. Miss Martian gasped and her eyes widened in realization.

"My cookies!" she yelped and flew off to the kitchen area of the cave, the others merely sharing a look before following.

Flying into the kitchen, Miss Martian used her telekinetic powers to open the oven and remove her tray of blackened cookies before placing them onto the counter.

"I was trying out Grammy Joan's recipe from episode 17 of-" she cut her self off with a nervous giggle. "Uh," she said, "Never mind."

"I'm sure they would have tasted great," said Robin before turning at the sound of crunching noises. "And he don't seem to mind." Miss Martian looked to see Wally chowing down.

"I have a serious metabolism," said Wally, defending himself against the stares he got from his teammates.

"I'll...make more?" said Miss Martian, a bit confused at how the two could actually eat them.

"It was sweet of you to make any," said Aqualad.

"Thanks Aqualad," she replied, and Aqualad held up his hand.

"We're off duty," he said. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Wally," said the red-haired Speedster. "See," he said. "I already trust you with my secret ID."

"Which most of us already knew," chimed in Isun, taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Unlike Mr. Dark-glasses over here," continued Wally, pointing at Robin and completely ignoring Isun and Superboy. "Batman's forbidden him from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine's no secret," said Miss Martian. "It's M'gann M'orzz. But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name. And I'm on Earth now." Superboy began to walk away, but suddenly stopped and growled, before turning and giving M'gann a hard stare. Isun instantly knew what had transpired. M'gann had tried to talk to the boy telepathically, and given the way they found him, Isun knew it would blow out of proportion.

"Get out of my head!" shouted Superboy angrily, confusing M'gann.

"What's wrong?" she asked everyone mentally. Everyone held their head at her voice suddenly filling their minds. "On Mars, everyone communicates telepathically."

"M'gann, stop," said Kaldur, his tone indicating he meant business. Before anything more could be said, Isun gripped M'gann's shoulder a little tighter than she felt comfortable with. It didn't help given that he already has planet shattering strength.

"M'gann," he said. "Never...EVER, enter my mind without my permission." His eyes glowing red as he said it shocked the Martian girl, and the team, all except Superboy who was having similar feelings. Letting go of the girl, Isun walked out of the room.

"Ok, I can get Superboy being angry, but what's up with Isun?" asked Wally.

"Don't know," said Robin. "He's usually fairly laid back. I don't think I've ever seen him angry before. She must have triggered a war memory."

"M'gann," said Kaldur gently, trying to diffuse the situation. "Things are different here on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

"And as for Superboy," said Wally, "Cadmus's creepy little G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain."

"I...I didn't know," said M'gann. "I didn't mean to-"

"Just stay out," growled out Superboy, before he too left the kitchen. Looking down for a moment, the Martian girl slapped herself in the forehead.

"Hello Megan," she said. "I know what we can do." Flying out in the opposite direction than Isun and Superboy, Robin, Wally, and Kaldur followed M'gann. Poking her head into the area Superboy and Isun sat in, she spoke.

"Guys...please?" Isun and Superboy shared a look.

"Don't talk to me," said the young Superman clone, before he got up and followed the other three boys. Isun just sighed, before he too got up and followed.

Dropping down a few floors via elevator, the door opened and the group saw a strange, red, egg-shaped object sitting on the floor. "It's my Martian Bio-ship," announced M'gann, walking toward it.

"Cute," said Wally. "Not aerodynamic, but cute." The others couldn't help but agree.

"That's new, but it doesn't look very special or capable of holding all of us," stated Isun, getting closer and looking over the strange Martian object.

"It's at rest, silly," said M'gann. "I'll wake it." Waving her hand, the large, egg-shaped ship began to morph and shift, turning much more impressive looking. Waving her hand again, the ship spun around and the rear opened, forming an entrance to the ship.

Turning back to the five boys, M'gann almost laughed at their expressions. All aside from Isun's, whose face looked rather placid. "Well," she said. "Are you coming?" The five nodded dumbly and stepped forward toward the ship.

Immediately, Isun could sense there was something up about the ship. It almost felt...organic in a way. "Strap in for launch," announce M'gann as several seats rose from the ground. As Robin sat down, the chair itself formed safety restraints.

"Cool," said Wally as the straps formed over him. Superboy and Isun sat down carefully and the straps formed over them as well.

Taking her seat, M'gann began making sure everything was ready. "Red Tornado," she said. "Please open the bay doors." As the doors in front of the ship opened, two columns rose and curved toward her, a glowing orb at the end of each, which she placed her hands on. The take-off was incredibly smooth. Isun could barely tell they were moving. The only sign they were was the view outside the ship's windows.

"Incredible," said Robin. Wally sighed.

"She sure is," he said. "The ship, I mean, which like all ships is a...she."

"Smooth," said Isun, leaning back in his seat, hands behind his head.

"Hey," said Wally, glaring at Isun.

Robin decided it was time to change the subject, and turned to M'gann.

"Hey," he said. "How about showing us some Martian shape-shifting?" Standing with a nod, M'gann's form began shifting from the feet moving up, until she had become a replica of Robin in his costume. The only problem, is that she remained a she. It was as if she had become Robin's twin sister. Turning, she then transformed into a female version of Wally in his Kid Flash costume.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" asked Wally.

"Impressive," said Robin, clapping. "But you know you're not exactly going to fool anyone with those." The statement cause M'gann to look at her feet, showing her embarrassment at the truth of his words.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," she said taking a seat. "My clothes are organic, like the ship, they respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones," said Superboy, and the young Martian lowered her head, her earlier depression returning.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" asked Wally, causing the girl to focus on him rather than Superboy's statement.

"Density Shifting?" she asked. "No...It's a very advanced technique." Robin laughed.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," he chuckled. "When Wally tries it...bloody nose." Isun snorted, trying to hold back the laughter threatening to escape.

"DUDE!" said Wally.

"Here's something I can do," said M'gann, before the outside of the ship began to disappear. "Camouflage mode," she said.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian," Everybody looked up at Red Tornado's monotone voice emanating through the com-link. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate, covertly. I'm sending you coordinates."

"Received," replied M'gann. "Adjusting course."

Robin scoffed, "Tornado's keeping us busy again," he said.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy," said M'gann. "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause," said Superboy, looking out the view screen. Looking out, the rest of the team saw the gigantic whirl-wind shooting straight at them, which caught the ship in it's fierce funnel.

Using all of her focus, M'gann managed to force the ship out of the funnel and flew to the parking lot, before the bottom opened and the teens dropped out.

"Robin," said Kaldur. "Are tornadoes common in New England?" When he got no answer, he looked behind him to find the Boy Wonder to be nowhere in site, but they could hear his laughing over the roar of the wind.

"He was just here," said M'gann. They watched as the winds blew the glass windows out of the building with explosive force before dashing in after Robin.

Inside, Robin was facing off against a massive figure, covered in some sort of high tech battle suit. It was red and black in color, and he wore as scarf around the lower half of the face, and had several clear blue tubes extending from his back and shoulders into his arms. The group entered in time to see Robin blasted back by a gale-force wind generated by the massive assailant.

"Who's your new friend?" said Superboy, crouching down next to the downed Boy Wonder.

"I didn't catch his name," grunted Robin, sitting up. "But he plays kind of rough."

"My apologies," said the large wind-maker, his metallic voice laced with the faintest bit of sarcasm. "You may address me as Mr. Twister." Throwing his arms forward, he created two twisting funnels of wind, which he manipulated to pick up Superboy and launch him into a wall.

Dashing in at incredible speeds, shocking those in the room at how fast he really was, he evaded his opponent's wind blasts. However, that moment suspended in the air was all Twister needed, and he spun quickly, creating a massive whirlwind that caught Isun and sent him flying into the wall and machinery.

As Robin stood, Aqualad shared a look with Miss Martian, who nodded, as Wally simultaneously pulled on his goggles. As if some special signal were given, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash all rushed Mr. Twister. Flipping into a hand stand, Wally flipped over and tried to come at Twister like a spear, his feet sticking out and aiming right for the chest. However, Twister merely created a gust of wind that diverted Kid Flash's momentum and caused him to fly out the large open door. This caused the young Speedster to skid along the ground in a very painful fashion, unable to get back on his feet to stop himself.

Running at him, Aqualad was sent flying backward into a concrete support for the building, while Miss Martian was blasted back into the wall Isun had busted through. This left Robin as the only one standing, although in their defense, both Superboy and Isune were already beginning to get up.

"I was prepared to be challenged a superhero," said Mr. Twister. "I was not, however, expecting children." Robin growled before pulling a throwing projectile from a hidden pocket in the back of his jacket.

"We're not children!" shouted Robin, throwing it at Twister, but the villain merely created a wall of wind which shielded him from the explosion. As he let it down, another projectile flew in and lodged itself in his chest plate.

"Objectively," said Twister, merely flicking the thrown item away as nothing more than an annoyance as it exploded well away from him. "You are," he finished. "Have you no adult supervision?" he asked. "I find our presence here quite disturbing."

"Well, we hate to see you disturbed," cried Robin, as Twister turned to see the team assembled, sans Wally, who was still outside and a bit dazed. "Let's see if you're a little more turbed when we kick your can!" Stepping forward with her hands out, Miss Martian used her powers to rip the end off a large pipe-line, sending steam straight down onto Mr. Twister.

Hearing twin cries, the wind-maker looked up to see Superboy and Isune had leapt high into the air. Gripping Superboy's legs, Isun spun in mid air, whipping the boy at top speeds straight toward Twister. Holding his arms up, Twister generated a wind that stopped Superboy and caused him to hang in mid air. Seeing Isun land and dash toward him, Twister increased the power of his wind, sending Superboy flying and knocking him into Miss Martian.

Seeing the claw swipe come at him, Twister gripped Isun's wrist, before pulling him over his head and slamming him into the ground with enough force to form a crater in the concrete floor. Turning and flinging the Daxamite, he slammed him into the wall, before sending a concentrated blast of air into his chest, breaking him all the way through it.

Rushing Twister at once, Aqualad and Robin became caught up in two separate whirlwinds created by the villain, which he then controlled and caused the two to slam into each other with great force. "Indeed," said Twister as he began to float and turn toward the exit. "That was quite turbing." With those as his parting words, he flew out the large opening.

Outside, Kid Flash sat up just in time to see Twister exit the building. Getting up, he dashed over and rolled in the hovering path of Twister.

"What have you done to my team?" he demanded to know.

"Embarrassed them, largely," was Twister's reply, before catching the speedster in a tornado which he forced into the wall of the building. When the smoke cleared, Kid Flash found himself largely unharmed, and floating in mid-air.

"I've got you Wally," said Miss Martian, as she and the others emerged from the smoke.

"Whoa," said Kid Flash as he was dropped back to the ground. "Thanks."

"I would have thought you would have all learned your limitations by now," said Twister, irritating everyone even further.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" shouted Aqualad as Twister flew higher into the air.

"Isn't it obvious?" the wind-maker asked. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

Aqualad turned to Miss Martian. "Read his mind," he said. "Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that," she said.

"It's ok when it's the bad guy!" said an exasperated Robin. The girl focused on their opponent, but couldn't get anything from his mind.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing," she said, frantic to gleam something from the mind of the powerhouse before them. Suddenly realization hit her, and she slapped her head. "Hello Megan," she said. "Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic...and android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here," said Aqualad, finding the Martian girl's idea to be a little hard to believe.

"I seriously doubt that M'gann," said Isun. "There's a lot beings out there that have similar power sets. Besides I've x-rayed Ivo inside the android."

"Speedy was right," said Kid Flash. "This team is a joke."

Walking up to the floating Android, Aqualad grunted as he clenched his fist and punched his open hand, and many of the team felt the same anger at the thought of being played the fools.

"This game, is so over, Ivo!" said Kid Flash.

"We know who you are, and what you want!" shouted Robin.

"So let's end this," finished Aqualad.

"Consider it ended," said Twister darkly. Throwing his hands up, two blasts of wind shot into the sky as the clouds began to darken. It was as if he was literally calling up a storm.

"An impressive show!" shouted Aqualad. He and the other boys all holding their ground, with Miss Martian doing the same, though a little further back. "But we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Lightning began to flash in the sky.

Suddenly, huge bolts of lightning rained down on the group, exploding on contact with the ground and knocking the team back. The only ones left standing were Isun, who had tanked planet shattering punches and blasts, and Superboy, much the same as Isun.

"Superboy," said Isun. "I have an idea, but it requires me throwing you, ready?" Nodding, Isun gripped the back of Superboy's outfit as the Daxamite tossed the clone like a shotgun blast.

"Haven't you already tried this tactic?" asked Twister, launching a blast of lightning at the living projectile.

Bracing himself, Superboy thrust his hand forward, directly into the lightning. On contact, the lightning bolt, much to Superboy's surprise and gratitude, split in two, arching off toward the ground. "Take this!" shouted the Teen of Steel.

"What?" shouted Twister in surprise, quickly moving out of the way of the oncoming attack. He barely managed to dodge, and was still caught in the chest, leaving a large slice mark on his armor. Using enhanced reflexes, he grabbed Superboy's leg and threw him down into Isun, knocking both back into the group of their injured teammates.

Miss Martian groaned and held her head as she began to get up. Looking up, she saw Mr. Twister descending on her and her teammates, lightning arching off his arms. Thinking quickly, she had her ship shifted to camouflage mode and moved it between them and their opponent, making them effectively invisible.

"What are you-?" said Isune, before a hand was shoved over his mouth.

"Fine then," said Twister, who could not see them, as though they had faded from existence. "I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show...no...mercy." Without another word, Twister turned and began to fly away.

"What happened?" said Wally, coming to, along with the others.

"I moved the bio-ship between us," said M'gann, before everyone turned to see Superboy smashing a rock in rage.

"And that's supposed to make it right?" he demanded. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado. And if it wasn't for Isun verifying otherwise, we could've been killed."

"It was a rookie mistake," said Robin.

"Yes," chimed in Isun, siding with Superboy. "But that doesn't change the fact that she did make us believe it was in fact Tornado, without verifying first. That's something we can't ignore."

"What is up with you Isun?" asked Robin. "Normally you're a fairly nice guy. But this entire day you've been trying to either ignore Miss M, or show her up."

"Listen Boy Wonder," said Isun, hoisting Robin by his throat. "I don't like the fact that you run in without waiting for the rest of us. I don't like the fact Wally there takes everything like a complete joke. And I don't like the fact that "Miss M" can root around in my head. She could have gotten-" Isun growled before dropping Robin. "I don't care what you do. I'm going after Twister." With that, he began walking away, Superboy following.

"What do you think he was going to say?" asked Wally. "He kind of ended before he finished his sentence.

"It sounded like he was saying that I...could have gotten hurt in his mind," said M'gann.

"Maybe you should hit the showers," said Wally hesitantly. "I'm going to help those two." In a blur, he was gone.

"Don't worry M'gann," said Robin, beginning to follow as well. "All you need is more training time. We've been at this longer than you have."

"I was just trying to be part of the team," said M'gann, lowering her head in her shame and sadness. Kaldur rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"To be honest," he said. "I'm not sure we have a team." With that, he too followed the rest of the group, leaving M'gann to her thoughts.

Back in the town, people ran for cover, screaming at the top of their lungs. Several tornadoes ripped through town, even sweeping up boats from the docks and sending them flying, landing all over the area. Building collapsed as the twisters slammed into them.

"Certainly this will get the required attention," said Mr. Twister.

"You've got ours!" shouted a voice. Turning, Twister saw Kid Flash rushing him. "Full and undivided," he finished. Leaping into the air, Wally managed to land a kick to the chest of the wind-making android, knocking him back several feet, but seemingly doing nothing else.

"Immaterial and insufficient," said Mr. Twister, holding his hands out. "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Looking up, he saw Superboy dropping down toward him and dodged before the teen of steel could hit him. Bringing his hands back, Twister thrust them forward, sending two incredible gusts at the boys.

Flying back to the cave in her ship, M'gann pleaded with Red Tornado to come and help the team. "The team really needs your help," she said.

"If I intervened," said Tornado. "It would not be to help. Still...It is an odd coincidence that this "Twister" shares my elemental abilities...And my immunity to telepathy." Thinking for a second, M'gann slapped her head.

"Hello Megan," she said, before quickly shifting course toward where her teammates would be.

Running and leaping over an overturned bus, Robin and Aqualad dashed at Twister from one side, while Superboy and Kid Flash came from the other. Twister was unfazed, throwing a boat into Superboy, before sending a small tornado at the other boys. Aqualad and Robin barely managed to dodge.

Pulling out an exploding disk, Robin launched it at Twister, who merely created a large blast of air, sending the disk straight up.

"Is that all you have to offer?" he asked. "I am not impressed." In his gloating, he didn't see the disk burst into smoke, revealing Isun, who basically kamikazed into Twister.

Sitting up, Twister's body popped open, revealing a man inside who dropped to the ground. "Foul," he said. "I call foul."

Hoisting a rock into the air, the team's eyes widened in shock, realizing what she was planning to do.

"M'gann, NO!" shouted Kaldur, but his cry fell on deaf ears. The only one who didn't seem affected by her dropping a large boulder on the man was Isun, who even went so far as to hold Robin and Kid Flash back.

"I don't know how things are done on Mars," said Robin. "But on Earth, we don't execute our captives!"

"You said you trust me," said M'gann innocently.

"Don't get so worked up," said Isun. "He wasn't real. The joys of X-ray vision."

"Wait, so you mean..." said Superboy. Isun nodded, before grabbing the boulder and throwing it off, revealing the crushed remains of a robot.

"Cool," said Kid Flash, grabbing a robotic eyeball. "Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you," said Kaldur. M'gann smiled brightly.

Back at the cave later that night, the team displayed the crushed remains of Twister's robotic pilot to the real Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," said Aqualad.

"Agreed," was Tornado's only response.

"Is that why you didn't want to help us?" asked Isun.

"No," replied Tornado. "This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger-" said M'gann before being cut off by the robot.

"Consider this matter closed," he said, before turning and walking away.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash would of jumped right in to fix things," said Wally.

"I guess if we have to have a babysitter, a heartless machine is the perfect choice," replied Robin.

"Dude," said Wally. "Harsh."

"And inaccurate," said Tornado, stopping. "I do have a heart. Carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Right," said Robin, thoroughly embarrassed. "Sorry, I'll try to be more accurate."

"And more respectful," chimed in Kaldur.

Turning, Kaldur, Robin, and Wally began leaving the room in a different direction than Tornado.

"Speedy was wrong," said Wally. "This team thing might just work out."

Before leaving with the other three, Superboy turned toward M'gann. "Sorry," he uttered, before turning to walk away as well.

"I'm sorry too M'gann," said Isun, walking up to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched for a moment, but relaxed when she noticed he was being much more gentle than the incident in the kitchen.

"Look, I may have overreacted to you this morning," he said. "It's just that...well, my mind is different then most. And it can be a dangerous place. Even Martian Manhunter won't go back into my mind after he what saw."

"I understand," said M'gann. "I guess I have a lot to learn, huh?" Isun smiled.

"Yes you do," he said. "And if you ever need help, feel free to ask." With that, he too began walking away, leaving the Martian girl with a smile and a slight blush.

**A/N: Just so you guys know, in the YJ universe I'm not basing their strengths as it is portrayed in the show but more to their comic counterparts, just so it's more proportioned to my Oc. Isun Te does not yet realize how powerful the heroes are in the YJ/New 52 universe since the Justice League and the Team are still considered rookies, hence why Isun held back a lot and used more of a strategic play in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**


	4. Son of the Sun

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**'Telepathic'**

**Mount Justice**

**August 3 02:48 EDT**

Superboy responded to emergency in Metropolis where a bridge was collapsing. Without the ability to fly, he had to leap to the bridge. Unfortunately, he didn't noticed that whenever he landed he caused a small seismic activity to destabilize the bridge further. Upon landing for the final time, Superboy noticed a school bus full of kids teetering on the edge of the collapsed bridge, rushing over to it he grabbed it and struggled to pull it back. But suddenly, something clicked in the Teen of Steel's mind as the bus now felt like a feather.

Due to the sudden change of feel and weight, it threw Superboy off-guard as he now stumbled backwards almost tripping on the other side of the bridge. Once again the bus seemed to change weight as it now was removed from his grasp. Superboy opened his eyes to see the Man of Steel carrying the bus full of students, setting them carefully on the bridge.

"Everything situated Superboy?" asked Superman walking over to his 'son'. Son, it was still a weird concept for the Man of Steel, but he promised both Superboy and himself that he tried to be as constant in the young clone's life as possible.

"I could have handled that," Superboy reprimanded, not appreciating wanting his father's help on his first day in Metropolis.

"We don't yet know the limits of your powers. You could have the destabilized the entire bridge, effectively harming everyone." calmly explained Superman.

"Well, maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out." offered Conner. He wanted to spend more time with his father recently, mostly due to some of the stories Isun told him during their combat training with Canary. Especially the way Superman spent time with his clone from Isun's universe, a father-son bond. What was weird to the clone was that only 2 weeks from knowing Isun Te after his arrival, he considered Isun something akin to family. Especially after some combat training, telling personal stories, and one on one time had really soften up the clone of Superman.

Before he could respond, Superman recieved an alert from his JL communicator. "Superman. Wait. Arrow, slow down. What's attacking?..." He looked over to see Superboy downtrodden, but what Superman did next surprised the Teen of Steel, except for the smiling Daxamite holding the bridge from collapsing, overhearing the House of Steel's conversation. "Sorry Arrow, but I'm preoccupied right now. Ask J'onn to see if there other Leaguer's nearby to assist you. Superman out."

Superman turned to Superboy with a smile on his face. "The benefits of being one of the key figures of the League, I can boss around the others." He chuckled at his own little humor, Superboy returned a smile in reponse. But the moment was interrupted when a voice was intercepted with their super-hearing.

"I hate to interrupt the family reunion here, but I require a little assistance here... Nah, wait nevermind I got it." Then the bridge started to shift around a bit, shaking the Man of Steel and his son a bit but remain anchored. The bridge then settled down, as the Daxamite made his first appearance in this universe's Metropolis. Still wearing the same armor the day he arrived here, so far it was the only thing he was comfortable with wearing.

"So how was your first day in Metropolis Con- Superboy?" Isun asked, again almost saying Superboy's civilian name. Superboy just shrugged nonchalantly, a small smile on his face.

Superman chuckled at the response, "You fitting in alright so far Isun?"

"It's pretty good, at least so far I haven't seen anyone's underwear outside their costume's yet so I can't complain," Superboy and Superman looked at each other then back at Isun with a confused on their faces. Isun waved it off with his hand. "Nevermind, long story. So I heard something about you testing Superboy's abilities? How you did figure on doing that?"

"Actually, I was planning on testing Superboy's powers once I got some time off. But since I already bought ourselves some time thanks to Green Arrow, I figured the three of us would enter the Fortress of Solitude," offered Superman. Superboy looked ecstatic at the news, but Isun returned a small sad smile.

"I appreciate the offer, but this is a private family matter. It would rude of me to interrupt," Isun explained, started to float up before he caught a small object. He took a closer look at it to see a small communicator, the kind you put in your ear. Isun looked down to see Superman giving him a relaxed two finger salute.

"In case you change your mind, just let me know ahead of time so I can deactivate the security measures. Again, thanks for keeping an eye on Superboy for me." And with that, the Man of Steel picked up his son under his arms before flying off to the Fortress.

Isun Te flew about 35 feet from the bridge before stopping and looking back at the direction Superboy and Superman took off in. Looking at the communicator in his hand, he tossed it in air and caught it in his left hand placing it in the belt compartment. He flew off this time, probably on his way to help GA or back to the Cave, he hadn't decided yet.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Fortress of Solitude 02:58 EDT**

The Arctic Circle, a place on Earth where only few had the ability to come up here and survive. A wall of ice blocked the Man of Steel and his protege from the entrance of the galaxies most sought after library of knowledge from the galaxies most prominent and intelligent race. Currently, Superman and Superboy were standing on an ice platform waiting to gain entrance. Superman stepped forward, a scan of light lit over Kal-El, scanning down his entire body before a shimmer brought down the cloaking revealing a giant door with the House of El symbol on it.

Superman looked at his son to gage his reaction, he laughed at the bug eyed expression on his face. "I take it you enjoy it? Consider this your home or your home away from home. Whatever you decide." Superboy snapped out of stupor and followed Superman through the entrance but once inside Superboy was in awe. Nothing could have prepared the Teen of Steel for the majestic view only less than a handful of people in the entire universe was able to see.

So foreign, so alien. So contradictory to the persona that was Superman, given what Cadmus information Superboy had been implanted. Superboy was interrupted from his thoughts as he saw a robot with an 'S' shield approach. "Welcome home master Kal-El, may I service you in anything?"

*Yes Kelex, I would like for you to grab my robes and for you to sew another set for my son and heir.* ordered Kal-El in the Kryptonian language. Kelex proceeded over the young Kryptonian and scanned him, causing him to flinch at the sudden action before turning away.

"What was that for?" Superboy questioned not understanding what happened or what Superman said.

"I just told Kelex to grab my robes and for him to sew one for yourself, consider it a gift from a father to his son," said Kal-El smiling at the last part. "But if you're going to be full-fledged Kryptonian, you're going to need a Kryptonian name." Superman pondered on this for a few minutes, snapping his fingers when he figured the perfect name. "Kon-El, I think it suits you fairly nice. What do you think?"

Superboy, Kon-El, didn't know what to say, if he COULD say anything. This was happening so fast, he never imagined this would happen. To be honest, when he first met him, Kon-El figured Superman would have rejected him. How wrong he was...

"Since Kelex will be busy for a while making your robes," At that point, Kelex returned with Kal-El's robes, handing them to his master before going back to sew Kon-El's robes. "I figure this would be an ample opportunity to gage your powers, follow me."

The two Kryptonians made their way to a passage that lead them several miles below the ice. Upon arrival, there was an underground lab filled with advanced alien technology and a platform with two strap on arm presses and leg presses on either side, as though it was designed to test someone's lifting strength.

"Kon-El, for the first test I want you to strap yourself in the machinery. Once you do I'll incrementally increase the weight overtime to see where stand strength-wise." stated Superman.

Over the process of hours, the strength of Kon-El impressed Superman. Apparently the scientists at Cadmus knew what they were doing with his DNA. Though he thank Rao that Kon-El joined the Team and him, otherwise this would have a pain battle. The final results astounded the Man of Steel but since Superboy had his DNA in him it made sense; the total weight that Superboy benched was 650 quadrillion tons. Superboy unstrapped himself from the machine though he seemed to be a bit winded.

"Man that things a pain in the ass," huffed Superboy regaining his breath.

Superman chuckled at the tired clone. "If you wouldn't mind, let me have a sample of your blood." Superboy looked at him with a confused look. "Why do you need my blood? We both know I'm your clone."

"True, but the question remains: how much of my blood runs through your veins," after seeing the blank confused look, Superman explained further. "Kryptonian DNA is one of the most complicated structures in the entire galaxy, possibly the universe. Based on that, you must have had a human donor in order for you to be created."

Extracting the blood from his son, Kal-El ran the diagnostics. Both Kryptonians sat waiting in anticipation, Kon-El more out of anxiety and fear. The computer concluded its search but the result horrified the two aliens: Kon-El's donor was none other than Lex Luthor.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: This chapter dealt primarily with the relationship between Superman and Superboy. This would be considered a filler chapter of sorts, but I'll probably make more of something like this. Sorry for the chapter being so short ;(. During the writing of this chapter I realized something, Isun Te kind of replaces Supergirl in the Earth-16 universe. Think about it, since this universe is primarily based on the YJ universe and Supergirl never appeared in the show... You can see where this is leading right? I wanted to ask this question but this will kind of dictate how the rest of the story will go (sort of) but how would you guys feel if Superman actually adopted Isun Te? Kind of similar to how Batman adopted Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, and Tim Drake. I mean, if Conner (Superboy) has a brother-like figure in his life, it would improve his character. Then again it's already improving due to Supes accepting as his son almost right away. But comment below and let me know!**


	5. The Archer and the new Teammate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

** Mount Justice**

**August 5th**

"Oh come on I'm so bored!" Kid Flash groaned out.

"Take hear this quite Kid Flash. It will not last long." Isun told him. He was currently writing down names for his superhero. A large pile of crumpled up papers was his reward. "At this rate, I'll get sued for plagiarism from the other Leaguers," He complained.

M'gann was the most eager to help him with his name. "Oh! Oh! How about the Crimson Gunner?" She said.

"Not bad but…" Isun thought about it.

"He doesn't have a gun." Robin said.

"Yeah, besides I don't have that much red on my uniform anyway," Isun told her.

"Oh." M'gann looked sad.

"It was a good name M'gann." Isun tried to cheer up his friend.

Their brain storming was interrupted by the Zeta tube, Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow came into view.

"OH YES! Is there a mission for us!?" Kid Flash rushed the 3 heroes.

Batman gave him his Bat Glare and that shut him up. "As a matter of face, yes." Black Canary stopped the boy before Batman gave him the 4th degree. "A mission for your team just came up." Black Canary said to the overly excited boy.

Batman walked over to the 'Main Screen' and click his remote and a picture came to life. "This is a picture of a small island. Normally this will mean nothing but the island has been giving off high levels of demonic magical energy as of late."

"Ohhh~~~ magic. There's no such thing." Kid Flash said.

Batman gave him the Bat glare and he shut up. "Your mission is simple, investigate and observe. The League will intervene if needed. But only if needed. That is all."

"Who will be leading the mission?" Asked Robin.

Batman looked at Green Arrow and Black Carney. "Figure that out amongst yourselves." Batman said, although he had a feeling that Isun Te will be made the leader. They all saw him as such even Robin. "You leave immediately."

The group of 6 nodded and made their way to M'gann's bio-ship. The ride was for the most part quite all of them thinking on who would be leader. Robin believed that he was best suited however most of the team, 5 out of the remaining 6, believed that Isun Te would be best suited. Isun Te personally felt that Aqualad would be best, but that was his opinion.

They soon made it to the island and landed inside the dense forest of the island. The group walked out.

"Okay, according to this the demonic source is coming from the mountain," Robin said.

"Dude, there's no such things as demons." KF said to him.

"Wonder Woman and her Amazonian sisters protect a demon infested world so that it does not spill into this world. Hence why you've never seen a demon in 'Man's World', " Isun said.

Right before Kid Flash could say something Aqualad stepped in. "It doesn't matter what is in there, what matters is that we recon it and report back." Aqualad said.

"Right. Follow me." Robin said pulling a Batman and vanishing.

"Hey wait!" Isun Te used his speed to grab Robin and drag him back to the group, holding him by the scruff of his cape like a puppy.

"Dude! What's the deal with you running off like that?" Isun asked.

Robin looked at him. "What, you weren't right behind me?" He questioned.

"No. You left on your own before we could come up with a plan." Aqualad told him.

"Robin, you jeopardized the mission by going off on your own. What if your were spotted or captured?" Isun told him.

"You were supposed to follow my lead." He told them.

"How? We're not mind readers, except M'gann." Kid Flash told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't read your mind." M'gann told us.

"What? Am I suppose to hold all of your hands!?" He asked.

"No Robin. But we are a team and we cannot read your mind. If you wish to lead you must tell what is on your mind it might work, it might put us all in danger." Isun reprimanded.

"I… I… I guess I'm so use to working with Batman."

"With Batman, you too we're partners. You had defined roles and knew what to do. This is different from that." Aqualad reassure him. "Maybe one day you will be suited to lead this team."

Robin nodded. "But regardless, we need a leader. I think you will do will Aqualad." Robin told him.

"I think so as well." Kid Flash said.

"I am honored. But I think that there is someone else more and best suited to be leader of our Young Justice team and I believe that this person is Isun Te." Aqualad told the group.

"I think that's a great idea." M'gann floated next to Isun. "Isun would be a great leader!" She was excited about Isun being leader.

"What? But… I… even with my origins of being in another universe?" He asked.

They all nodded. "Where you came from is not a problem for us. You coming from another universe means nothing to us." Aqualad told her.

"You've proven to be a good leader already. With your help during our combat training, your previous experiences serving the League. You are best suited." Superboy said.

Isun looked at Kid Flash and Robin. "I'm all for it. Sorry Robin." Kid Flash said.

Robin looked at him. "I guess I'm unsuited to be leader. I see that. So I feel that you are best suited for the job Isun. It's all yours." He told him.

Isun Te nodded. "Very well, until you are ready to take this burden from me, I will lead the team." He told them and bowed. "I hope to live up to your expectations."

"What do we do first?" Aqualad asked.

"We do our job. First is recon see what we're up against. From there we either intervene or call the Justice League and let them handle it." He told them. "M'gann link us up telepathically, that should be the key to helping us coronate any strategy that we might need to use on this and every other mission later."

"Right."

_'Link established.'_

_'Okay. M'gann stay in camouflage mode and go in first. We'll follow you. Once we get a look at what we're dealing with we can come up with a better strategy.'_

_'Alright.'_ The team said as one. M'gann vanished and moved into the cave first. The group followed closely for what seemed like an hour. They followed a light in the cave the whole time, it was unnatural for it to be in the cave. After a while they heard what sounded like chanting.

When they reached the light they saw what looked like a cult doing a ritual. They had a young girl around their age, most of their age at least, chained up in the center of a symbol. One man looked different from the others, most likely the leader, he had a red cape and some type of skull on his head.

"Alas my brothers and sisters. We have captured the portal and our lord Trigon's daughter… Raven!" He yelled to the cultist pointing at the young girl.

"All hail Brother Blood! All hail Brother Blood! All hail Brother Blood!"

Above the cultist Young Justice witnessed it all.

"Oh great. It's the cult of Blood." Robin said.

"Cult of Blood?" Aqualad asked.

"The Cult of Blood is a cult that worships a demon god named Trigon. There trying to bring him into this world. But that's about all I know from the Bat Computer." Robin filled them in.

"Dude, I told you, magic and demons are not real." KF said.

"Whether magic is real or not is not the issue. What is real is that they intend to sacrifice that girl there," Isun said pointing at the girl who was chained in the center of the ritual circle. "Okay, M'gann, stay hidden and get close to the girl Raven. Once you do the 4 of us will create a distraction when we do, free her and get her to your Bio-Ship we'll meet up later, then we all leave and report back."

"Got it Isun."

"Alright when she's in position, the rest of us rain charge in and beat the crap out of everyone that is wearing a freaky skull mask."

"Sounds fun."

"Fair enough."

"Got it."

M'gann got close to the young girl in chains. The boys got in 4 different locations to create the greatest amount of confusion. "Hold on Raven. We're here to help."

Raven's eyes widened. "Who are you?"

"Friends."

"Now Raven. Once you become my bride Trigon will rise as he should!" Brother Blood got closer. "And with you as my bride all of my wishes will come true." He placed his hands on Raven's head ready to kiss her.

"Now!" Isun yelled as she fired his heat vision at Brother Blood's head.

Right before Brother Blood kissed Raven and doomed her, he was blasted on the side of the head knocking him down. With the signal sent M'gann freed Raven. Kid Flash moved fast with hit and run tactics knocking some of the weaker cultist out. Robin tossed smoke grenade and made everyone even more confused and Aqualad used his electricity to shock many cultists in the area.

As for Superboy when he saw Brother Blood get up, he launched at him and they were knocked back again.

"Everyone fall back. We're leaving. M'gann are you and Raven in your Bio-ship?"

"Yes."

"Pick us up at the cave entrance we came from."

"Right."

"Everyone else get out of here meet up at the cave entrance."

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad got out of the fray. Superboy and Isun Te were about to leave when they were stopped. "You've made an enemy for life today!" Isun looked behind him to see Brother Blood more closely. "And as Trigon as my witness I shall get Raven back and give you as an offering for the mighty TRIGON!" He fired some of his blood magic at Isun but he just jumped and left through the tunnel they came in. "I will use you as a blood sacrifice and… HUMP!"

Brother Blood was shut up by another blast at the face. "Shut up you egoistical psychopath!" He yelled and then followed his team out the tunnel. The Bio-ship was waiting for him.

As for Blood he rose with nothing but anger and blood, his own blood, on his face. "He thinks that Blood is so easily defeated?" He uses his massive blood magic and summoned many Greed, Gluttony and Wrath demons. "Go my minions of evil. Kill the interlopers, and bring me the portal and her savior. He will make a great sacrifice to lord Trigon." Blood ordered the demons and each group when after them. He then began chanting another spell.

In the Bio-ship. Isun Te just landed and saw the rest of his waiting team and the add-on. "Let's get out of here and contact the league for back up."

"Right." M'gann said in the driver's sit. The ship started to move when a red dome appeared around the small island.

"It's Blood." Raven said. "He put up a magical barrier… we're trapped." She stated.

"I keep telling you…"

"Save it KF! What now?" Robin asked Isun.

"We're invisible right?" He asked M'gann. M'gann nodded. "Head for the trees so we can get a better idea on what we're dealing with." He said looking at Raven for answers.

"When we land. I'll tell you what I know about Brother Blood." Raven said to the team leader of her saviors.

"A sound plan. But first we need a far away spot to land that has a large amount of cover." Aqualad was searching from his spot. "I believe that area should suffice." He pointed out to M'gann.

"Good eye Aqualad. Miss Maritain, land there."

"Right." M'gann landed in the dense area of the forest part of the island. Hidden under a large amount of trees and brush as well as M'gann's bio-ship's own defenses they were safe, for a while.

Isun Te was looking at Raven, she was just looking outside of the window. "I think introductions are in order. I am Isun Te…" He saw Raven's stare, blank, but it was still there. "That is Kid Flash."

"What's up?" He waved.

"That is Aqualad."

"Greetings." Aqualad greeted.

"He is Robin."

"Hi." Robin waved.

"And that is Miss Martian."

"Hi!" M'gann was the most enthusiastic about it.

"This is Superboy."

Superboy just nodded towards Raven.

"Although we know your name through the egotistical maniac, what is your name?" Isun asked.

"Raven." She said.

"Now, I believe that we need to know why Brother Blood wants to marry you." Robin asked.

Raven took a moment to gather her thoughts. "He wishes to bring about the end of the world." She stated.

"Wow… our first real mission involves a dooms day plot. Nice." Kid Flash said. Everyone gave him the 'really?' look. "What?"

"Ignoring Kid Flash's statement, how and why would he do such a thing?" Isun asked.

"To know why and how, you need to know me. I don't like sharing what I am about to tell you but I have little choice right now. Brother Blood was given power over blood magic and immortally in exchange for one thing. If he can get me to summon the Demon Lord Trigon, my father." That got all of their eyes widened.

"Your father?" M'gann asked bewildered.

"Yes. Trigon raped my mother to make me, I have the power to bring him into this world. But I refuse and that is why Brother Blood is needed also for Trigon to arise. Brother Blood want to awaken my evil self, Pride, by marring me. By doing so Pride will awaken and then release my father into this world. And the universe will end." Raven gave Young Justice the summary of her current situation.

"Awaken Pride?" Aqualad asked.

"As in 'The sin of Pride' my father has 6 sons all of whom are my half brothers. I am Pride the rest are Wrath, Envy, Lust, Sloth, Gluttony and Greed." Raven stated.

"Based off the 7 deadly sins." Robin said out loud.

"Yes."

"Then Blood won't get his hands on you. Not now, not ever." Isun said. "M'gann, we've found out what we needed to know. We need to call Batman now and let the League take it from here. I'm sure Blood will send everything at us to get Raven back."

"Right." M'gann brought up her communicator on screen. "Miss Martian to cave…" No response. " Miss Martian to cave… Red Tornado respond!"

"I don't think we can call him. Anyone else notice that the sky is red?" Kid Flash pointed outside.

Everyone looked outside and they indeed see that the sky was red no stars clouds not even the moon.

"Its Blood. He put up a magic barrier to prevent us from leaving, or calling in any type help." Raven told them.

"I said…"

"Shut it KF."

"Robin is right Kid Flash. Right now we have to deal with Brother Blood and his little cult following. We'll call in help once this is over. Besides, you always did want to save the world, right Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad?" He asked the boys on the team.

"Of course."

"You know it! Been my dream ever since I got these powers." KF was pumped.

"Saving the world piece of cake." Robin smiled.

"Miss Martian?"

"Of course Isun. I mean I've always wanted to come here I won't let anyone destroy this world!" M'gann floated next to Isun Te.

"So, you ready to step into Superman's shoes and save the world?" Asked Isun to Superboy.

Superboy smirked, "Born that way."

"And what about you Raven?" Isun asked the hooded girl.

Raven looked shocked. "I'm not the hero type." She told her. "I'm…"

"I know what you're not. You're not the type to lie down and accept a fate that is handed to you. You've fought this Brother Blood and his master Trigon, your father, all your life. You've been fighting a dark destiny handed to you when you we're born and so far you have been winning. Allow us to help you Raven. Allow us to help you beat back Trigon." Isun held out her hand to Raven.

Raven just looked at Isun's hand. "How can I fight him? He's my father, all of my powers have come from him."

"He's not your father Raven. Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you. He has done none of those things. He is not your father and he is not welcome here… just like his little cult following." Superboy said passionately.

"But what if I can't…" Raven was silenced when Isun hugged her.

"There is no more 'I' in this fight Raven. There is us. You, me and the entire Young Justice team, one big happy family." He said to the dark girl about to have a break down. All of her emotions, while still in check, seemed to catch her off guard with this new situation.

"I'll… we… will fight. I'll help you stop my father… at least now I won't be doing it alone." Raven said with a little bit more hope in her voice.

"Then welcome to our crazy dysfunctional team/family Raven. I'm more than happy to accept you are part of it." Isun said.

"Oh wow! I can't wait until we get back to the cave. We must take about Earth female fashion." M'gann floated over to Raven and hugged her. Raven felt slightly uncomfortable about the show of affection by the green girl. She felt that somehow, in another universe, she would be hugged by green people all her life.

"Guys?" Isun looked at the boys of the team.

"It is an honor to have another brave heroine join our team." Aqualad said.

"No objections here." Kid flash said smiling.

"It good to have more members on our team. The more the merrier it seems." Robin said.

"What's one more to the mix?" Superboy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright, now once we get back we can tell Batman!" M'gann said.

"But first we have to deal with Blood and his goons." Isun said.

**Inside the mountain.**

Blood has been doing a ritual for a while now and a portal opened and someone walked in. This someone had a hair style that made it look like he had horns. He even had a cat in his arms, although the cat was anything but innocent looking. It's eyes gave away its demonic nature and the thirst for combat and chaos.

"What do you want Blood!?" The young 'looking' man asked.

"I need you to do something for me Klarion. I need you to destroy a young hero group and retrieve Raven for me so that I can bring Trigon into this world." Blood said.

"What's in it for me?" Klarion asked.

"Surly the idea of being even more chaos into this world is enough for a Lord of Chaos such as yourself." Blood said to the Witch Boy.

Klarion thought about it… for about a second. "Okay, I'm sold. What do you need me to do?" He asked with a menacing looking face.

"Simple. Destroy the hero group with Raven aside from a male with a family crest on his armor. I want him and Raven alive. The male to be the first offering to my Lord Trigon and Raven to bring him into this world!" Blood said.

"Okay, bring Raven and the boy to you and destroy the rest. Got it."

"Excellent. The demons of Trigon shall assist you." Blood showed Klarion Wrath, Gluttony and Greed demons.

**Bio-ship**

"Alright, now we need a plan of action. Blood has home field advantage and we're cut off from calling for help from the league. Not a good situation to be in." Robin deduced.

"True, but we wouldn't be here if we couldn't handle it Robin." Aqualad said.

"Aqualad is right Robin. For now we need a plan if we are going to survive this and beat back Brother Psycho and his cult." Superboy told him.

"What's the plan?" Asked M'gann.

"Raven, what power does Brother Blood have and what can he do?" Isun asked.

"Blood holds the power of blood magic. He can drain the blood out of you and heal himself. Aside from that he can summon many different types of demons such as Wrath and Greed. He can teleport as well."

"A short list of powers." Kid Flash commented.

"I just told you what I know and the basics. Blood can do much more." Raven retorted.

"It's a start. We can work with that. So avoid getting too close to him. Robin and Kid Flash do not engage Blood in close combat."

"What!?" KF yelled.

"Why?" Robin asked more calmly.

"If Blood can drain the blood of others, then you two are most venerable. Aqualad, M'gann, Superboy and myself are not human and so naturally tougher than you two. Raven is a half demon, did I say that right?" He turned to Raven who nodded. "And Blood wants her alive. So he won't risk draining her blood to beat her." He explained.

"Oh man." Kid Flash pouted.

"I said not in close combat, I never said at all. Raven, what demons can we expect if Blood summons them?" Isun asked.

"Wrath, Greed and Gluttony are his favorite. Wrath being the strongest he will summon the most dangerous." Raven told him.

Isun nodded and began to think up a plan. "Alright… here's the plan." He whispered the plan to the team.

**Nearby**

In a field Klarion the Witch Boy was just walking with a small group of Wrath demons. He was petting his little pet demon/anchor Teekl. "Teekl you think that these kids will be fun?" He asked in a demented way. Teekl gave a demonic hiss for an answer. "Me nether." He gave off an evil laughter at his little inside joke.

It was then that YJ made their move. Black energy surrounded one Wrath demon and dragged it off before it could squeal. A wrath demon in the back was forced back into the forest and vanished in the foliage. Water came from underneath the demon group and flooded the area sending a few more back to their realm.

"Oh their here Teekl makes my life easier." A blur passed right by him as he moved out of its way, a wrath demon wasn't as lucky thought and as soon as it was hit it vanished. Isun Te stood in front of Klarion. "And you must be the one Blood wants alive other than Raven. So skin off my nose, just the rest of yours!" Klarion fired his magic at Isun Te only to it to pass right through him. "What!?" He was then dropped kicked from behind by the real Isun as the first one turned out to be a hologram.

"Who is that Raven?" Isun Te asked.

"I don't rightly know. Just that he is strong in the ways of magic." Raven finished.

Isun Te nodded. "Alright team, take out the demons first, I'll hold off this guy."

"You think you can take me alone!? Don't make me laugh! All of you combined can't HUMP!" Klarion was hit in the gut by Isun's fist.

"I don't get why some heroes let the bad guy monolog? I mean while they tell you HOW great they are you could have hit them at least once." The rest of the team nodded, while reviewing their past battles with the same thing happening half the time. Isun Te charged at the downed Klarion while the rest of the team hit the remainder of the wrath demons.

Robin using his skill and tech destroyed 3 wrath demons, froze them and then shattered them with his kicks.

Kid Flash used hit and run tactics for a while and then when the 2 demons he was pissing off fired a fire ball out of their mouth's, Kid Flash ran in a circle and sent it back to them, burning them in their own flames.

Aqualad make quick work of any wrath demon with his water swords. Cutting them in half or decapitation.

Raven also made quick work of the wrath demons with her magic crushing and smashing them with trees.

M'gann used her telekinesis to get a hold of trees and swing them at the wrath demons destroying them with little effort.

Superboy just went wild, smashing, throwing, crushing every demon sight and in his range.

While the team owned the wrath demons, Isun was dealing with Klarion and Teekl. Klarion used his magic to grab trees and use them to keep Isun Te away from him and Teekl. However those didn't last long as Isun Te used his Heat vision to burn the trees into ash. Isun Te tried to attack him but Klarion proved to be as agile as he looked. However his normal everlasting smirk ended when Isun Te combined his heat vision and his freeze breath, firing quickly at him. Klarion was hit dead one with the blast, dust kicked up blocking the view of Klarion.

Isun Te and the rest of the group smiled at their apparent victory. However deep down Isun thought that it was too easy. When the dust cleared Klarion was still there. Mockingly brushing the dust off his coat. "Well, now I need a bath thanks a lot." Klarion gave them a smirk. Then fired a magic beam at them.

"Scatter!" Isun Te yelled raising his arms to block the attack. Everyone managed to get out of the way but Isun. He took the hit but he was sent flying into a few trees.

"HOW!" Klarion yelled in a fit. "How can a cheap mortal stand up to that!?" He demanded.

Isun Te smirked, it seemed that this one had a short temper. "Maybe it's that your magic just… plain… out… SUCKS!"

"ERRRR!" Klarion fired magic attack after magic attack. Fire, rocks, water and the kitchen sink.

Isun Te either smashed the attack destroying the rocks and fire based attacks sent his way or dodge the water attack not wanting to take a bath. He then attacked back by firing his heat vision again at Klarion. However it missed Klarion, and hit Teekl.

"Teekl!" Klarion rushed to his cat's defense. However the team noticed one very small but very key detail. Klarion faded for a split second.

"Did everyone see that?" Isun asked.

"It makes sense now. He is a Lord of Chaos like Dr. Fate being a Lord of Order. But both lords need an anchor to keep them in this world. Dr. Fate's anchor is his helmet while it seems Klarion's anchor is that cat." Raven said.

"Lets find out for sure then! Get the cat!" Isun launched at Klarion, ensnaring him in his grip

"So you've roped me in. What good will it do?" Klarion was wondering why he could just phase through it.

"Oh yeah." Robin said with Aqualad and Kid Flash next to him.

"Go for the cat. Got it." M'gann said with Raven next to her.

"Alright… NOW!" Isun threw Superboy at the Teekl after releasing Klarion. Teekl hissed and jumped out of the way of the clone. It was then hit by a water whip by Aqualad.

"HEY! How dare you attack a defenseless kitty!" Klarion yelled in rage.

"We both know that's no defenseless kitty." Raven appeared next to him and hit him with her black magic. Sending him flying into a few trees.

Klarion got up and fired his magic back at her, both lighting and fire at Raven. Raven raised a black magic wall to protect herself it held from Klarion's assault, barely. She then tossed large rocks at Klarion but he destroyed them. "Is that all you got black magic mistress daughter of Trigon?!" Klarion yelled.

"No… but it is more than enough to defeat you, seeing as your anchor is being pummeled." Raven told him.

Klarion's eyes widened as he forgot Teekl so easily, again his body began to fade because of the damage that Teekl was receiving by the rest of the Young Justice team. "Teekl!" Klarion rushed to the demon cat's aid. Said demon cat was under the boot of Isun Te as their victory over the demon cat/anchor was absolute thanks to Klarion's pride. However their victory was short lived as Klarion blasted them all away from Teekl and he picked it up. "Come Teekl let us leave this horrid place." A red portal opened up behind him and both Chaos lord and anchor was gone.

Kid Flash was the first to recover. "Man that guy was a pain but we beat him!" KF pumped his fist.

"This victory is small and meaningless in the long run." Raven said, down playing their win.

"She's right Kid Flash the barrier that Blood trapped us in is still up and we still have yet to come up with a battle plan to beat him, and with little knowledge of our foe we have little hope to beat him." Aqualad told his friend.

"Man, kill my buzz why don't ya?"

"We have to focus on our next goal. If we lose here the world is lost Kid Flash. This is but one victory in this battle. There are many more to come, ones far bigger and more important than this one."

"Right, but we should rest, it might have been a short fight but it took a lot out of us to beat Klarion." M'gann said to every.

"Agreed." Raven agreed with the green alien girl.

"Miss Martian call your ship. We'll rest there for now. While we regroup and rest for the battle against Brother Blood." Isun told Miss Martian.

**Hours later**

"Miss Martian calling Red Tornado, do you read?" Miss Martian has been calling the cave for hours hoping that a signal would get through. How she has been trying in vain to do so. "Miss Martian to cave… do you read?"

"Give it a rest Miss M. No help is coming anytime soon." Robin said rubbing his face.

"But we can't give up." M'gann said back.

"No, but what we must do is focus our efforts." Aqualad said to her.

"Yes we must, and if we want to get out of here we must beat Brother Blood. Only then will his barrier be brought down." Raven said. She had been meditating in the corner for a while now.

"Then we need to take him down!" KF punched his palm.

"Then we need a plan. Rushing in will end in our deaths. Blood has many demons under his control and the longer we stay here the more he can call to his island to do his bidding." Raven told the speedster.

"Then we must come up with a plan, and fast." Robin, and the rest of the YJ team looked at Superboy.

"Come on Te. That brain of yours should be able to think up a strategy to beat Brother Fake." Kid Flash said laying back. "Just like that kid we just beat."

"Klarion's ego and pride was his down fall. Blood won't fall for such petty tricks such as that." Raven told Kid Flash. "That is the strength that Blood has as well as control over his temper."

"Tricks?" Isun's head rose at that word. "That might work."

Everyone looked at Isun Te, they all could see a light bulb go off in his head. "You got something Isun?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah, something that just might work. Alright, here's the plan."

**(Cult of Blood Cave)**

"Why haven't you've found them yet!? They can't leave the island thanks to my barrier, they couldn't have. Klarion's defeat showed that they are on the island. FIND THEM!" Blood yelled.

"Blood." A slightly raised voice of Raven echoed throughout the cave.

Blood looked to see Raven float in. "Ah… Raven… come to your senses I see. Ready to become my wife and bring about Lord Trigon's coming to this mortal world!?"

"No…" She said in her normal tone. "I'm here to offer you one last chance to surrender."

"Blood is just and egotistical as Klarion, and thus has all of the weaknesses of such a person."

Blood and his cult all laughed at her statement. Hard. "Oh Raven! How can you say such funny things!?" He said a little more than amused.

"He believes himself so powerful that he believes what he sees and hears. So show him…"

"It just come naturally to me you know." 'Raven's' voice changed in an instant. Blood was too shocked to protect himself when 'Raven's' fist meet up with his face. It was M'gann in disguised.

Blood flew into the waiting water of Aqualad and was pushed even more. Robin then threw freeze disks at Bloods eyes, freezing them shut for a while and used some more freeze disks to freeze his hands together to prevent him from doing anything with them. Blood was then ensnared by 'Wonder Woman's' golden lasso.

"What is your real name and how do we defeat you!?" Isun Te asked.

"My name is Brother Blood, my power comes from Blood, mine, yours it didn't matter, but I must have blood to sustain my power."

Isun smiled. His weakness. But before he could put any further action into his plan Brother Blood escape. Broke the ice around his eyes and hands and faced Isun Te. "You think your quite clever little boy!? I am Brother Blood, I am immortal and all powerful!" He fired a beam of red magic at Isun and he blocked it with his arms, but he was sent flying into the way across from them. Blood smiled. "Defeat them all! And bring Raven to me!" he yelled at his demons on the ground. The hunger, greed and wrath demons attacked the YJ team with far more power and vigor than before. "You cannot defeat me boy. I am an all powerful immortal!" He fired red lighting at Isun Te.

"AHHHHH!" He was feeling Blood's full fury at this moment.

On the ground the Young Justice team were fighting the demons and losing. They had been backed into a corner with no way out. "This isn't good." Kid Flash said.

Then a fast wrath demon knocked him out, a hunger demon took out Aqualad and Robin, and a greed demon defeated M'gann, Superboy and Raven.

From above Isun Te saw his team be defeated. "No…"

"Don't worry boy." Isun looked up to see Blood above him. "Your friends are alive… for the moment. They will be the sacrifice for lord Trigon!" He planted a boot in his face knocking him out.

Sometime later all of the YJ team awoke to being tied to posts. Raven however was back to where she started. Tired to a ritual slab with chanting cultist around her and Blood in front of her.

"At last Raven is within our grasp and no one will save her now!" Blood yelled to his cultist. All of them we're cheering. "All that is left Raven. Is a kiss and you will be my wife for all of eternity."

"I'll never be your wife Blood!" Raven spat at him. "I'd rather die!"

"Oh, but my dear… you have no choice in the matter." Blood approached her slowly, savoring the moment.

"NO!" The Young Justice team were struggling with the binding that the Cult of Blood put on them.

"There is nothing you can do children. But accept being offerings to Lord Trigon once he arrives!" Blood took Raven's cheeks in his hands. Then kissed her.

"NOOO!" The team yelled.

"Hahahaha! I've done it! How do you feel my wife!?" He asked as the her bindings undid themselves.

"I feel…" Raven then looked up, and instead of 4 eyes like Blood thought he was going to see, saw a face of utter disgust and anger. "Violated!" 'Raven' punched him in the face, shattering his skull helmet.

It took Blood a moment to realize that somehow the ritual failed. "But how! I did everything right! You we're to be my wife Raven!" He yelled.

Then 'Raven' vanished and in her place was Isun Te. "Wrong 'girl' asshole!"

"When surprised he will freeze for a second. A second in a battle is a life time. So surprise him."

"It's over!" He took a swing at Blood, although he missed a killing blow, he cut into him pretty good. But it didn't stop there. He bounced around Blood cutting him even more. With one last kick from Isun, Blood was sent right into the clutches of an annoyed Raven. Her hand covered in her black magic. "This is for my mother!" She gave him an earth shattering punch. It sent him crashing into the wall shattering it on his way out of the cave.

"Then beat him…"

Isun Te and Raven landed near each other. They then looked at the cultists. With the demons gone they had no hope of winning. They tried to make their way to the door but the YJ team were free.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Kid Flash cracking his knuckles.

One beat down later.

Outside the red barrier vanished and the team had won against Brother Blood and his cult. Although Blood managed to escape, like all cockroaches, the team took some solace that the world didn't end. "It's like I said. Show him, surprise him, and then beat him." He smiled at Aqualad and the rest of the team. He then looked at the cultist left behind. "So… what do we do about them? I mean, Miss Martian's bio-ship can't hold them all…can it?" He looked at M'gann. She shrugged, not sure herself.

"The real question is, now that we can call for help, how do we explain all this to Batman?" Aqualad asked. Meaning the cult, the world almost ending and Raven.

"Oh, that's simple. We allow our nearly appointed leader, Isun, to talk to Batman about this mess." Robin said, in a bit of a joke.

Raven floated next to Isun Te. "Nice name." She smiled.

"Ha…ha…" Isun Te said dryly.

**Much later... Mount Justice**

"Recon… and report. A simple mission objective. One you all failed miserable. The amount of mistakes on this mission only is staggering. I have one thing to say… good job." The entire YJ team were shocked. However Green Arrow and Black Carney were not shocked. "No battle plan survives contact with the enemy. It is how you adjust that matters and determines your strength and will and character. As well as who you chose to lead you." He said leaning to Isun Te. "As for you tag along." He said looking at Raven.

"She is a member of our team Batman." Isun Te said.

Batman looked at Isun, then back at Raven. "So it seems… get some rest. You'll all need it." Batman said leaving the cave. Green Arrow and Black Canary followed.

It was a few days before anything new happened.

Isun and Superboy just came back to the cave when the rest of the team was waiting for them. Batman was there too.

"Good, your both here. I've decided to add another member to this team. If you don't mind." Batman asked, knowing that there was no room for argument.

"Of course not Batman. The more members the better this team can become." Isun said. Always excited at the possibility of making a new friend. He was kind of like M'gann in that respect.

"This is Batgirl." Batman said stepping aside allowing the team to see his other sidekick.

"Hey." Batgirl waved.

"Sweet…" Kid Flash said.

"Back off kid." Robin warned him.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Star City**

**August 7 10:48 EDT**

An olive tone blonde haired teenager was leaping across the rooftops on the lookout for any sign of criminal activity. So far there was nothing in her favor for any fun, and it's been nearly a week since she fired an arrow that saved the red haired speedster from being crushed from an android. The female sighed as she overlooked the area from the top of the building.

"Beautiful night huh?" A voice said behind the archer. On instinct, she turned and fired her arrow at the stranger. To her shock the stranger caught the arrow between his fingers before throwing it back at her like a dart. Luckily it landed between her legs.

"Alright, who are you?" The archer demanded. The silhouette figure chuckled before emerging from the shadows, revealing a teenager with a similar outfit to Superman though upon closer inspection, she figured that it wasn't necessarily in the same style. Her thoughts were interrupted when the stranger called her attention.

"So you're the one that saved Kid Flash's hind-end from that android?" The mysterious teen said. The female archer gasped, she figured that no one saw her that night.

"What do you want from me?"

"Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Isun Te, I'm a Daxamite, cousin race to the Kryptonians... Superman," explained Isun to the young archer. "I saw what you did during that night and I would like to offer you a position in the Team."

"And why should I join this team?"

"Well, for one it'll offer you the action and adventure you've been craving to have. And two, it'll be good for you given your... family history." Isun saw the fear across the archer's as he made his statement. "But don't worry, I won't tell the other members if you decide to join the Team. That'll be up to you to disclose."

The teen archer visibly relaxed at, though she was still unsure if joining the Team would be in her best interest. Especially if they find out about her family. She felt a hand gently placed upon her shoulder, she first tensed at the gesture but relaxed afterward.

"This usually the point where the lovely young lady tells the gentlemen her name," Isun joked. Artemis offered a small smile in return. "Artemis."

"The pleasure is mine," Isun took the now named Artemis' hand and kissed it in a gentlemen-like manner. "But I should warn you that Batman and Green Arrow are back at your apartment right now, they're going to offer you the same deal."

Artemis again was in shock that THE Batman and THE Green Arrow were in her apartment right now. "So THAT'S how you know about my family's past."

Isun chuckled nervously, "Yeah, Batman's pretty paranoid. You should see the amount of background checking and security he goes through just so I can walk into the kitchen." That caused both teens to laugh, causing Artemis to lean with Isun's grasp. Both teens locked eyes, hazel into grey, both feeling a spark course throughout their bodies. Artemis backed away from the Daxamite, thankfully her mask blocked the majority of her blush. Not so much for Isun.

"So, uh, can I give you a lift back to your place?" asked Isun, a blush still on his face. Artemis just nodded then yelped when Isun picked her up bridal style, their faces once again blushing at the proximity. Isun lifted off the roof and floated across the neighborhood, thankfully most of the pedestrians were more than likely asleep.

Eventually, the teens arrived at her apartment par at the windowsill. Inside they could Batman, Green Arrow and a woman sitting in a wheelchair, presumedly Artemis' mother. Isun shifted Artemis in his grasp before knocking on the window. This alerted three adults in the room, Green Arrow went over to the window and opened it. "That takes the expression 'Swept her off her feet' to another level don't it?"

"Hardy har har GA," laughingly mocked Isun. "Here take Artemis." Isun gently handed Artemis to Green Arrow before setting her on her feet and Isun landed on the floor of the apartment.

"Unfortunately, this is where I take my leave Artemis," stated Isun. He started towards the window when Artemis called to him. "Wait! When will I see you again?"

"Depends on your answers to their questions," Isun said, referring to Batman and Green Arrow. "Besides you'll see me sooner than you might think. Oh, take a look in you quiver, I left you a little present."

"What did-" Artemis started to ask but by the time she reached the gift and looked up, Isun was gone. Artemis looked down at the gift; a bouquet of cream and peach roses with a little note that said, _'I hope you consider joining the Team :). In case you're wondering I got the roses from Italy within ten seconds of you entering the apartment. Hope you enjoy'._

Artemis smiled softly at the display before pulling the center rose, which was actually green and took a slight whiff.

**To be Continued...**

**A/N: I'm thinking of giving Isun Te a superhero name, but I can't seem to think of any at the moment. I would appreciate it if you guys would leave suggestions in the comment section. And since Raven has joined the Team, does that mean we're going to have the Teen Titans form?**

**This is a list for the couples in the future chapters to come :p**

**Isun's Harem:**

**Artemis**

**Raquel/Rocket**

**Zantana**

**Black Canary**

**Maybe**

**Faora (heavily considering)**

**Wonder Woman (heavily considering)**

**Blackfire (New 52)**

**Dreamer (Episode-Disordered, heavily considering)**

**Superboy X Miss Martian (depends on Season 2 :) )**

**Aqualad x Tula**

**Robin x ? (Possibly Batgirl or Starfire)**

**Kid Flash x Jinx**


	6. Like the Cheshire Cat, she'll disappear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**'Telepathic'**

**Isun's Harem:**

**Artemis**

**Raquel/Rocket**

**Zantana**

**Black Canary**

**Dreamer (YJ episode: Disordered)**

**Wonder Woman**

**Maybe**

**Faora (heavily considering)**

**Blackfire (New 52)**

**Harem update: Dreamer and Wonder Woman are in. One more thing, I'm thinking of adding a few girls just as friends with benefits. Yes, no, maybe so? Review on it.**

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

Once again the Young Justice team were waiting for mission from Batman or any other news. Batgirl, while new to the team, wondered if this was an everyday thing. But the team we're not totally idle.

"Time to party!" Robin yelled in some swim trunks. Robin still had on his mask.

The team had decided to go out to the beach for the day as summer had started for them.

"But first, a moment of silence for Wally, who couldn't make it today." Barbara said in a mocking depressed manner.

"Poor Wally." M'gann said while in her 'human' form. She had on a two piece swim suit on, yellow and red colored.

Raven, or Rachel as her cover name was, had on a modest one piece suit. Covered more than enough for her liking. She wouldn't budge on the manner.

"Um… so I look alright in this?" Isun asked in a little embarrassed manner.

"I think you look great! Right Megan?" Barbara said.

"Right!" Megan said supporting Barbara.

Last weekend Barbara took the Daxamite, the dark mistress of magic and the Martian out swim suit shopping. Barbara had them put on all sorts of things. Some modest… others not so much. In the end Rachel, Megan and Isun settled on something they liked. In Megan's case she had on a two piece string bikini with small like bike shorts for the bottom. How Barbara convinced her to get it is anyone's guess.

As for Isun, he settled with for white trunks with grey flames on the bottom half. Since Isun never took off his armor until now, the females were surprise at the rip contours of his body. Barbara had a slight blush on her fave, Raven had remained impassive and Megan was blushing too, though her attention was diverted to a certain Cadmus clone.

"Well, enough talk! Time to get this party started!" Robin yelled and the party started. Swimming, B-B-Q burgers you name it, it was done. All the while Wally was suffering in school.

The party came to an end after a long party of eating burgers and celebrating being free. However that ended and they were told to meet up with Batman and Green Arrow in the main hall. When they got there the two known members of the Justice League were there, but they were not alone. They had a young Blond girl, around the group's age.

"This is Artemis." Batman started. Until the Zeta tube opened up and the fastest, late, boy alive came running.

"The Wall man is here!" Then he tripped.

The group wanted to laugh but Artemis beat them to the punch. "The Wall man? nice landing. What can you do?" She asked in a snarky manner.

KF looked up at Artemis. "Who are you!?" he asked.

"I'm Artemis. Green Arrow's niece and new apprentice and your new teammate." Artemis said to him. Though no one on the Team expected to see Artemis draw her bow and fired an arrow at them, more specifically Isun. He caught the arrow much in the same way as when they first met. But Isun took notice on the tip of the arrow, it held the green rose from before he left Artemis back in her apartment. Chuckling, he took the rose off the arrow and took a swift sniff.

"At least I can add 'female persuasion' onto my list of powers."

"Very funny Cowboy Bepop. I'm just here for the action, though I'll admit the flowers helped a LITTLE bit."

Kid Flash looked at the both of them for a second. "Just like that? No hazing no 'we don't need a new teammate' thing?" KF asked, expecting it from everyone.

"No. If Batman and Green Arrow think you are good enough to join or even if your heart is in the right place to join, that is good enough for me." Isun said, his eyes still upon Artemis.

Artemis shuck hands with Isun. "As long as tall, dark and handsome is here, I don't think I'll have a problem."

Raven floated next to her. "You two should get a room." Raven told her.

Artemis looked at Raven. "Tempting... I wonder what else you could do with those powers."

Isun had a mad blush on his face, contorting it to an upset look. "Don't give her any ideas Raven, she'll probably act up on it."

"I several ideas already, if you like to hear some of it. Or better yet, see it." Artemis cooed, her fingers sliding across his family's crest.

"You're pretty straight forward aren't you?"

"If you want something, you get it. That's how we do things where I come from."

Isun and Artemis' conversation was cut off when the Zeta tube flashed to life again. Roy Hopper, AKA Red Arrow came into the cave.

"Roy! You look…" Green Arrow started.

"Replaceable." He commented snidely. Isun didn't like his tone.

"That's not it! You said that you we're going solo so…"

"You don't need to explain." Roy looked at Artemis, sizing her up. "Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes I can. Wanna see? Put an apple on your head." Artemis taunted.

Roy was about to retort when Kid Flash interrupted. "Roy, look man, we have no quota on archers. And if we did you know who we would pick."

That didn't do anything to settle down Red Arrow. However he set aside that for now. "Enough of this I've come here on business," Roy showed a picture of a young woman. "Anyone know who this is?" he asked the YJ team. Knowing that Batman already knew.

"Dr. Serling Roquette. A Nano robotics genius and Claytronice expert at the Royal University in Star City." Everyone was shocked that Superboy knew that. "What? I watch a lot of TV." While that was the truth he didn't want to tell them that he knew because of Cadmus. Cadmus put all sorts of things in his head, one was names and faces of anyone that they might have him kidnapped for them. "She vanished two weeks ago or so." Superboy finished up.

"She didn't vanish. She was kidnapped by the League of Shadows." Roy corrected.

"Whoa. Deep, you want us to rescue her?" Robin asked.

"No, I've done that part. But not before she managed to create something for them. She calls it the Fog. It can destroy anything it touches and download data at the same time. The Shadows might use this to get high security codes from anywhere form Star Labs, Wayne Tech and military bases. No one will be safe from it."

Isun took everything he said and was thinking about what to the best course of action to take. "You need us to protect her while she makes an anti-virus to destroy the Fog, right?" Isun asked.

"Yes. She's off the grid for the moment but the second she's on the League will send assassins for her." Roy concluded.

"Will you join us in this fight?" Raven asked.

Roy looked at the dark girl near Artemis. He started at Artemis for a second. "No, my work is down, here." He passed the data pad to Isun. "That is the doctor's current location. My work is down." Roy left, but not before he corrected the system about his new name.

"What a charming guy." Raven said mockingly.

"Indeed. But he left us with a mission. And it will take all of us to do it. A life is at stake as well as the lively hood of the people we are here to protect. Gear up and meet up at M'gann's bio-ship in, no more than, 10 minutes." Isun told the team.

"Right!"

"M'gann, lead Artemis to your ship so she doesn't get lost. We can give her the tour of the place later." Isun told M'gann.

"Alright. Follow me Artemis." M'gann floated next to the archer.

When the group cleared the main room, Green Arrow and Batman were still there. "Guy sure knows how to take charge." Green Arrow commented.

"Shouldn't be surprising considering that he's been trained in combat and forged during a war for the multiverse, or so he says. Let's go Green Arrow, we have things to do as well." Batman and Green Arrow left through the Zeta tube.

It was about 10 minutes before everyone was in the hanger. The team of 9 were ready for the mission. The group piled in the Bio-ship and M'gann led them to the Doctor's location.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

Later that night the group meet up with the Doctor and they got ready to destroy the fog and protect her.

"Miss M. set up a mind link so the enemy can't separate us." Isun told M'gann.

"Right."

_'Link established, everyone on.'_

_'Loud and clear babe.'_

_'I can read you.'_

_'This is weird.'_

_'A useful skill.'_

_'Nice.'_

_'Better than the bat-comm.-links back home.'_

_'Great now I got over half dozen adolescents teenaged heroes in my head to go along with my life in danger.'_ the doctor complained.

_'Lady, do you always complain when people are trying to help you?'_ Asked Kid Flash.

_'Now's not the time Kid.'_ Isun stopped him from going any further. _'Alright, Aqualad and Batgirl, you two will be next to the Doctor at all times. No one gets near her without you knowing about it.'_

_'On it.'_

_'No problem."_

_'Kid Flash, you will be on inner perimeter. Run around inside the school to make sure nothing and no one is already here waiting to make a nasty surprise.'_

_'No prob.'_

_'Raven, Miss M. the two of you will be on high watch. Miss M. keep Raven and yourself cloaked from view and keep an eye out for any movement.'_

_'On it Isun.'_

_'Alright.'_

_'Artemis, Robin, Superboy and myself will be on outer perimeter watch. Be on the lookout for anything that shouldn't be there.'_ Isun told the group.

_'Right, shouldn't be a problem.'_

For a few hours nothing happened. The group kept watch over the doctor or their sectors and the doctor kept working to find a way to get rid of the fog. Isun Te landed from his air recon. _'Nothing so far.'_ He told the rest of the group.

Artemis looked his way. _'Hm, that boy.'_ She noticed Isun Te nearly skipped a step.

M'gann didn't like the way Artemis said that to Isun Te. _'He can here you. We all can here you.'_ M'gann said to Artemis.

_'Oh I know.'_ Artemis smirked.

_'Your embarrassing Isun!'_ M'gann defended Isun.

_'I didn't hear him complaining.'_ Artemis' smirked.

_'Must you challenge everyone!?_' M'gann asked with a little anger.

_'Where I'm from, its how you survive. What? Are you his girlfriend or something?'_ Artemis asked.

_'What!? No I'm not!'_ M'gann stuttered out.

_'Real distracting.'_ Dr. Roquette muttered.

_'Everyone. The mission. Batgirl take my place on outside watch. I'll take over your shift on the Dr. Roquette.'_ Isun went into the school.

_'Thank goodness.'_ Batgirl muttered.

_'I heard that.'_ Dr. Roquette knew that her comment was a jab at her.

_'Dr. Roquette can you locate the weapon?'_ Aqualad asked.

_'The Fog is not a weapon. Its science, brilliant science. And yes I can track it. But it would require me to go online. Might as well rent a neon sign that says 'Assassinate me' in bright red letters.' _The doctor said.

_'We need to stop the Fog Dr. Roquette. We will protect you. We wouldn't be on this mission to protect your life if Batman thought we were not ready.'_ Isun reassured the doctor.

_'Then again, you are the most powerful member on this team anyway.'_ Superboy commented.

_'Well… when you put it that way. Tracking the Fog.'_ Dr. Roquette did feel a bit safer when put it the way Superboy and Isun Te did.

When Dr. Roquette located the weapon Isun Te sent Robin and Aqualad to destroy it. He was thinking on sending Batgirl but Robin could handle it but would need some strength for back up. Aqualad was the best choice.

It was about an hour and nothing happened. The school was quite and the doctor was working. Isun's eyes widened. _'Everyone, someone is in the school. I saw her enter the area. Kid Flash south side.'_

_'Right!'_

_'On it Isun.'_

Isun Te was next the doctor. Waiting for Kid Flash to report. Never noticing that the door had creaked open, or that Kid Flash had not reported in yet. A light hiss of wind was the only clue that things were amiss. A small dart landed in the neck of the Dr. Roquette causing her body to fall over.

Isun Te went to work. With his speed he punched the assassin through the window. The assassin was sent into the wall. The assassin, a female, looked up. "Ow...but mission accomplished." The assassin smiled behind her mask.

"Not today cat girl." Isun then kicked the assassin, however the young woman managed to avoid most of the damage.

The assassin landed back in the room where Dr. Roquette was. She looked at the dead body of the doctor. Only for it to vanish. "What!?" She yelled in surprise and shock. "Where is the body!?"

Isun rushed in after her. "Not here cat girl. Dr. Roquette is safely away from here, and you'll never find her!" Isun Te got into his stance.

"Never is such a long time. And my name isn't Cat girl. It's Cheshire."

Cheshire jumped at Isun Te but Isun deflected Cheshire. The cat assassin landed on a desk and shattered it. She shook her head to get rid of the stars in her head. She did a back flip to avoid Isun Te coming down with enough force to send her down a couple levels.

"This is getting interesting." She threw some kunai at Isun Te.

Isun Te stood there as the kunais bounced off him. "Nice try, but we Daxamites are tough and so is our skin. Right now, you're practically fighting Superman," Isun Te taunted.

"Maybe this is getting too interesting. I'll just have to search harder for the doctor." She dropped a smoke bomb on the ground and it filled the room. When it cleared Cheshire was nowhere to be found.

_'Team I'm on my way the assassin, Cheshire escaped. She is a crafty one don't let your guard down for a second. How has Robin's and Aqualad's part of the mission gone?'_ Isun said flying to the team's location. After the doctor had located the Fog he had the entire team relocate somewhere else.

_'They just reported in. The Star Labs branch in Star City is gone. All of the data is gone and it will take months if not years before we know what they took from it.'_ M'gann answered.

_'Where is the weapon now?'_

_'On the move. Robin and Aqualad are still in pursuit.'_ Batgirl answered.

_'I'm almost there. Cheshire will most likely get back up to finish the job. Be ready.'_ Isun Te told the team.

It was not too long until Isun Te got there, only to see Artemis and Kid Flash glaring at each other.

"What happened?" Isun asked Batgirl.

"KF blames Artemis for chasing away Red Arrow from joining the team. Artemis tells him that it's not her fault for it was his choice." Batgirl filled her in.

"I see. He can't possibly be this dense and stubborn," Isun walked up to Kid Flash and Artemis. Both were still glaring at each other. "That's enough." He separated them. "Listen, both of you. Kid Flash, it is not Artemis' fault that Red Arrow did not want to join. He decided that of his own free will. Besides this is not the time or the place for this. Whatever problem you two have with each other must be dealt with after the mission, not during." He told them.

"Fine!" Both said at once then walked away from each other.

"This is going to be a long night." M'gann commented.

"What was your first clue?" Superboy said in a corner.

"Regardless of that fact we will fight tonight and protect the doctor. Get to your posts, she will come back and she will bring friends." Isun ordered them. "I'll handle Cheshire, she is crafty enough that only Batgirl and I could take her. The rest of you will handle whatever team she brings with her. I'll assign accordingly." He told them.

Batgirl wondered. The way he said made him sound like Batman, like he would know how to assign targets like Batman would. She shrugged and would wait until after the mission to ask.

A while later the group were watching the surrounding area. They all knew that another attempt on Dr. Roquette's life, and they were all ready for it.

Outside Cheshire was still reeling on her loss at Isun Te's hands. "Alright, the plan is simple. Distract the body guards. I'll take out the target. Oh, and the one they call Isun is mine." Cheshire ordered her small team. Her team consisted of Hook, a spider-man wannabe and a pair of old friends. The first one was Scandal Savage, daughter of Vandal Savage member of the Light. The second was in all black body armor. Nothing was noticeable about her armor, nothing stood out. The plan was simple enough.

Nearby Isun Te was not caught off guard. _'They're here, 5 in all, one of whom is Cheshire. Be ready.'_ He let the team know. "Miss Martian stay cloaked and do a wide perimeter sweep of the area." Isun said out loud. Knowing that Cheshire and her crew were nearby.

A kick to the head and being slammed into a car proved him right. "I don't intend for the odds to be even again. We end Roquette now." Cheshire ordered. Her team nodded and all of them vanished.

When they were away Isun Te got up, no worse for wear. _'Okay team. Miss Martian stay hidden until Cheshire goes for Dr. Roquette. Cheshire's back up consists of low time merc Hook and the Spider Man reject. Kid Flash handle Hook, he won't be able to catch you. Batgirl the Spider reject. Your training is far superior to his. The other two will be harder to deal with. Scandal Savage and an unknown.'_

_'The unknown makes this a little harder, not impossible?'_ Batgirl said.

_'I know, Artemis I have faith in you to deal with the unknown, use your arrows to keep her under control. Raven you use your power and your training to handle Scandal, Superboy you're with her. M'gann you help them when you can. Scandal is strong and brutal, be careful and let me know when they figure it out. Dr. Roquette I'm on my way.'_

_'Um… thanks Isun Te.'_ Artemis was blown away by the faith that Isun showed her.

_'Thanks. I'm almost done.'_ Dr. Roquette was relieved to hear that Isun Te was on her way to protect her.

The fight was under way.

Artemis was dealing with the unknown female assassin. However she did have CQC training and was dangerous with it, but not only that, this female assassin could control water like Aqualad. Artemis used her acrobatic skills to not get caught in the deadly trap laid out by water-meta assassin. Using her arrows and skills Artemis kept her at bay, from killing her. One thing that unnerved her was that this one didn't talk at all. A large tower of water from the ground and made its way to Artemis. Artemis reacted quickly she drew her arrow and fired it into the rushing water. It hit the water and froze over

The Water Assassin didn't let up and fired more water at Artemis. Artemis did what she needed to survive, putting desks and chairs in between her and certain drowning. "Sorry, no one is getting me wet tonight!" She fired an arrow at the Water Assassin.

The Water Assassin grabbed the arrow with her hand. She just looked at it. Just then it blew gas in her face.

"Thought that sleeping gas might work." Artemis smirked as the Water Assassin fell over.

Raven and Superboy were having a hard time with Scandal. Scandal's speed, strength and over all power made fighting her a powerful foe to face. Raven's magic was the only advantage that any of the group had over her. Scandal's blades and skill made her as deadly as a person could be. Superboy had a bit harder time with Scandal, considering that his usual tactics of 'charging in blindly' weren't helping him and he had a little bit of CQC but not enough to keep up for long. Luckily Raven had some hand to hand combat thanks to Black Canary, she would survive this. Using her magic to make shields to protect herself made Scandal a little more manageable. However Scandal had serious training making her even more deadly than many would think. Her speed, skill, strength nothing about Scandal was second grade or rate. Raven knew this going into this fight.

Scandal kept swinging fast at Raven and Raven kept up her defense waiting for someone to assists her. However Scandal cut across Raven's mid section when she fainted high and came low. Raven fell to the ground, when Scandal readied her kill shot she was hit by a desk.

Meanwhile Cheshire was high and aimed a small cross bow at Dr. Roquette. When she fired a desk was put in the arrow's path. "The Martian is back! We end this now!" M'gann then used the desk and hit Scandal buying Raven the time she needed to send Scandal flying out of the building. Cheshire kicked 'Dr. Roquette' in the chest. "It's over Dr. Roquette." She aimed her cross bow at the doctor.

Then the doctor morphed into M'gann. "You'll never find Dr. Roquette." Cheshire almost smiled.

"Never is such a long time. Pursuing target keep them busy!" She yelled at Scandal who just got back into the building. Scandal nodded.

"Pursuing their leader! Keep them busy." Artemis told the team.

"Your not the boss of me!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Just do it!" Artemis yelled back.

Kid Flash just scoffed and went back to his fight, used his speed to out maneuver Hook, quite easily it seemed. Hook was no match for Kid Flash's speed. He tossed his hook at KF only for it to hit a desk destroying it. On another pass KF grabbed it and started running around Hook faster and faster until he was ensnared around his own weapon. "Beat ya in a flash!" KF boasted.

Batgirl had a slightly harder time with the Spider-man assassin. Although he was skilled, he was no match for Batgirl and the training she received from Batman. So, to her, Spider-man's moves were slow and predictable. She predicted his punches, his kicks even his dodges, nothing he did was a surprise to her. This frustrated Spiderman, when he saw an opening to sweep her legs he took it. However that was exactly what Batgirl was counting on. She jumped and dropped pellet, the area around Spider-man was covered in smoke. He tilled his head at her as she was about 5 feet away from him.

"If this is sleeping gas I have a filter in my mask. So it won't work on me." He taunted.

Batgirl smiled back at him. "It's not sleeping gas…" She took out another pellet and armed it. "It's highly electronic dust." She tossed her weapon, it was a static charged mini grenade. The small charge sent high amounts of electricity inside the dust, shorting out his little suit and rendering him unconscious.

Batgirl smiled. "Another spider bites the dust." She made a small crack at his expense.

Outside Cheshire found where Isun Te should have been. "Oh I so don't like being played." She then saw some foot prints in the dirt and smiled. She looked behind her and caught an arrow aimed for her head, only for it to spray something in her face. She fell to the ground.

Artemis jumped near Cheshire. "Gottcha." Artemis smiled.

When she got near Cheshire, she did a leg sweep and tripped Artemis then kicked her in her gut and knocked her to a tree. She got up right. "Sorry Archer girl. Mask has built in filters. Nice try though." Cheshire walked away towards her target.

With Isun Te and the real Dr. Roquette. Dr. Roquette was working still and Isun was on look out. "How long until you are finished with the anti-virus?" Isun Te asked.

"Almost done. What about your team? Have they defeated the people after me?" Dr. Roquette asked still working.

"Almost. Only 3 are left." Isun told her sensing Cheshire nearby. Then with blinding speed he grabbed an arrow aimed at Dr. Roquette's head. He then broke it. "Nice try Cheshire. But the only way to get to Dr. Roquette is over my dead body."

Cheshire smiled. "As much as that would be a waste. That can be arranged."

Cheshire smiled bring up her sais. While Isun Te went back into his stance. Cheshire attacked with her skill and with deadly aim at Isun. Isun Te, however, had his own skill and used that to block her attacks. He then lightly tapped Cheshire sending her back.

"Hurry Dr. Roquette, finish your anti-virus."

Isun Te didn't let up on Cheshire and fired his laser vision at Cheshire, Cheshire rolled out of the way but got hit his super breath and sent her through the wall of the building.

Dr. Roquette felt a little relief, she put the last touches of her anti-virus and sent it to Robin.

Outside Isun floated and then lightly kicked Cheshire as she just got up. Isun Te jumped on Cheshire grabbed her shoulders, rolled her above him and tossed her with his legs and was slammed into a wall. Isun Te was on her in a second and secured her.

"This is Robin. The fog is destroyed, Dr. Roquette can through for us. The Wayne tech they wanted is out of their reach."

Isun Te and the group smiled. "Well, we win Cheshire." Isun smiled as he had Cheshire face first into the wall.

"So it seems. Then we have no other reason to be at each other's throats. So, can you let a girl go?"

"Sorry, nice try but no. I'm taking you and your team in Cheshire." Isun said.

Cheshire sighed. "Can't blame a girl for trying…" Cheshire was thinking, and Isun could tell. "What if I told you I can tell you a few things about.… Superboy Prime?" Cheshire dropped a bomb.

Isun Te became hostile, he turned Cheshire around and slammed her again onto the wall cracking it a little more. "You have 10 seconds to explain before I pound you into the ground."

Cheshire both smiled and shuddered. This boy sure know how to inspire both fear and excitement into a girl. "Its simple really. My boss takes orders for this person, never seen this person's face or even heard their real voice, this person uses a voice changer. But… my boss takes orders from Prime. And when I report back this person will take to my boss and I'll be there. Combined the fact that I am an ninja I can get at least something for you. All you have to do…"

"Is let you go and risk whatever crime you to is on me." Isun Te said retorted.

"Come on now. Will you ever get another chance like this? You might find out something in a decade or 2. Or you can let me go and find out who this person is in a mouth or 2. So… we have a deal?" Cheshire asked. Isun Te thought about it. He was leaning towards no letting her go. She felt that it wasn't worth it. Cheshire saw this. "Come on, don't be such a broken dude. Let me go and find out about Prime."

But his desire to learn about the psychopathic Kryptonian out weighted any ethical response. He let go of Cheshire's arms.

"Smart move. And to show you my gratitude." Cheshire removed her mask and gave Isun the deepest kiss he's ever had. Isun was too shocked at Cheshire's display of 'gratitude' to stop her and closed his eyes out of instinct. Cheshire stepped it up. She hooked her right leg around the back of Isun's knee, grabbed Isun's ass and squeezed. Isun couldn't help but moan allowing Cheshire to go even deeper into his mouth. But to his great shame and embarrassment he lend in when Cheshire tried to end the kiss. Isun Te didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but the next thing he knew he was up against the wall, he didn't know how. Cheshire gave him a 'Cheshire' like grin. "That was great, you're a great kisser. Next time we meet, I'll have something for you." Cheshire told Isun.

"You… I… huh?" Isun Te was still lost. He could still taste Cheshire in his mouth.

Cheshire left the stunned hero and made a move around the corner. She was home free, until an arrow took off her mask. "Don't move!"

"Oh no. I'm completely at your mercy." Cheshire said mockingly.

"You!?" Artemis saw the face of Cheshire.

"What now? You going to bring me to justice and let your friends interrogate me? I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning everything I know…" Cheshire smiled at Artemis. Artemis lowered her bow. "Didn't think so." She dropped a few smoke bombs. "And just like the Cheshire cat I'll simply… disappear." She vanished.

Soon after Kid Flash and the rest of the team showed up. With Hook and Spider man in a light pole, wrapped around them. It seemed that Scandal and the Water Assassin escaped. "Where is she? Where is Cheshire!?" Kid Flash asked.

"She… she got away." Artemis lied.

"Psst. No surprise coming from you. As you can see we got ours." KF showed Hook and SP.

"Most of them. Scandal and the Water Assassin got away." Superboy voiced in.

Isun Te walked around the corner with Dr. Roquette. "Don't be so hard on Artemis Kid Flash. Cheshire got away from me too, she is slippery. I'm starting to wonder if she even has bones." Isun Te joked. "But Artemis. Dr. Roquette is safe and the Fog is destroyed, with your not so small part. Welcome to the team." Isun Te placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you did alright." KF said.

"Welcome. The JLA and YJ could always use more heroines." Batgirl smiled.

"Oh wow I'm so happy. I've always wanted a sister. Well I have like 12 on Mars but it's not the same." M'gann said happily.

Artemis smiled. "Wouldn't know."

"Welcome to the team of outcasts. Whoopee." Raven 'joked' in her normal tone of voice.

The group was picked up by Aqualad and Robin, dropped off Dr. Roquette at a place of her choosing and returned to the cave. Isun Te, when he sat down, noticed something. He took something out of his uniform, near his collar. It was a small paper it had a time, place and location. She must have placed it when they were kissing each other.

"What bothers me is the unknown Water Assassin that Artemis faced." Aqualad said breaking the silences of the group head back to the cave.

"I agree, she can use water just like you Aqualad and we didn't even see her face." Raven said from her corner.

"Nor did she talk." Artemis said remembering her fight with the unknown.

"It doesn't matter right now. If she works with Cheshire again we will see this Water Assassin again in the near future. We shouldn't dwell on it now." Isun Te said.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

Later that night Artemis returned home in Gotham. Her instinct kicked in and she did a flip and pointed her bow at the shadows.

"Nice moves. You almost made me believe that your Green Arrow's niece." Red Arrow came for the shadows. "but we both know you're not." Artemis' eyes widened before they narrowed. "Don't worry I won't say anything, I'm sure Batman and Green Arrow have their reasons for lying. But I warn you, do anything to harm my friends… you will… regret it!"

"That's enough Red Arrow!" Isun Te descended down between Artemis and Red Arrow. Artemis was shocked and scared. "Artemis is not the enemy, she is a friend and a worthy warrior and part of the team. Something you're not." Isun defended Artemis.

Red Arrow narrowed his eyes at the 'leader' of Young Justice. "And I don't fully trust you either Isun."

"If you don't trust me, and if you're worried about your friends, why not join to protect them?" He asked. Red Arrow again narrowed his eyes. "If you won't join then don't question the loyalty of any member of my team, their origins or anything else without proof." Isun told Red Arrow off.

"I may not have joined and most likely won't anytime soon. But that doesn't mean that I won't to protect my friends. We'll be speaking again Isun, Artemis." Red Arrow left.

Artemis was touched that someone, that she hasn't known longer than a few hours, would defend her so passionately. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing I don't already know. I meant what I said back at the cave and on the rooftop Artemis. And whatever secret you have is yours to give and you will tell us when you are ready Artemis, not a moment sooner." Isun told her.

Artemis looked down. "Thanks. Wait, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Isun Te almost didn't have an answer. "Scoping a place out on my own. My own little thing." He said.

"Oh, okay. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others."

"I'd already said I wouldn't Artemis. So don't worry. But if you ever need to talk to someone I'll always be here to talk." Isun Te, to Artemis' surprise, kissed her. "Talk to me when you're ready."

Artemis was still shocked. "Okay… thanks."

**(1 week later)**

Isun did what he needed to do and was at the meeting point Cheshire set up for them. She was at a Gotham night club called 'Black Valentine'.

He gave some sort of code word to the door lady and he was let in no problem. He walked to the bar where Cheshire said she'll meet. Isun sat at the bar. "I'll have the Black Valentine please."

He asked Artemis for help, not a mistake but he almost regretted it. Artemis got him a plum collared, tight fit buttoned shirt, torn up jeans, and casual dress shoes. A little tight to show his muscles, the way Artemis put it, but modest enough.

He was waiting for Cheshire to show up without her mask. He wondered what her name was, her cover name. "Hey there, why is such a handsome thing like you all alone?" Isun looked to the girl that just sat next to her. It was Cheshire.

"And you are?" Isun asked.

"Names Jade sweetie. What's your name?" Jade asked.

Isun narrowed his eyes. "Isun." He finished the drink in front of him.

"You seem lonely, wanna dance?" Jade held out her hand and winked.

Isun knew that no wasn't going to work, but he wished he did say no. They danced for about an hour and the whole time Jade made Isun really, really uncomfortable. Dancing, rubbing grabbing and groping was all Jade did, and her dress hid nothing really. A two piece dress that was jade green, no strips for the top and it barely covered her assets.

Jade led Isun off the dance floor as they were the center of attention on the dance floor. "Can we talk now Jade?" Isun asked.

Jade smiled. "Of course. But not here, too many people here. Don't want to people to find out what we're talking about now do we?" Jade asked coyly. She led Isun over to a lady who looked bored at her desk. She held out her hand and said. "1 please."

The lady looked at Jade, then to Isun, then back to Jade. "Another one?" She asked and handed Jade a black heart shaped key.

Isun looked at Jade curiously. "What was that about?" Isun asked.

"Oh… nothing." Jade smiled. She led Isun to a door that had the same black heart as the key on the door. She opened it and inside was nothing short of a love nest. It had heart shaped everything, bed, dresser, doors even. Jade led Isun in and closed and locked the door behind her.

Isun looked at Jade suspiciously. "What's your game?" he asked Jade.

Jade gave him a Cheshire grin before she licked her lips. "Well, you see, I've learned a few thing about your Prime… but~~~~ I can't seem to remember them." Jade said with a hint of lust in her voice. "I might need, a little help remembering them." She walked to Isun swaying her hips.. "Care to help me remember?" She asked making circles around his heart.

Isun folded his hands over his chest. "And why should I? We agreed, I let you go, you tell me about Prime? Don't back out of out deal now. Otherwise I will take you in next time."

Jade smiled. "Oh come on. A little fun won't hurt you. I mean, don't you want to force me to tell you everything I know about Prime? And as you know we girls don't respond well to threats."

Isun narrowed his eyes at Jade, not liking where this little game was going. Isun relented. Threatening a ninja won't get what he wants. "If the only way to make you squeal on what you have on Prime then so be it."

**(Lime)**

Isun pushed Jade on the bed. Then took off her small top and bottom with no resistance. Revealing Jade in her bra and panties.

"Oh, so forceful. I like." Jade smiled seductively at Isun.

"You might not like it so much when I'm done with you. If I must do this I might as well enjoy it."

Isun attacked Jade's mouth with vulgar and with intent. He dipped his tongue as far as he could into Jade.

Jade squealed with lust and delight.

Isun wasn't thinking about stopping. He knew that Jade would enjoy this. His hands reached up and squeezed Jade's tits hard.

Isun got up and lay next to Jade. "Well? Is that enough?" Isun asked.

"Well… I remember some things… but not everything." Isun narrowed his eyes at Jade. "I think I might need a little more help." Jade got on top of Isun and kissed his neck. Then, with a little help from Isun, Jade took off Isun's shirt. Jade started to suck on Isun's nipples. Isun moan involuntarily. "I'd knew you'd like this." Jade licked the valley between Isun's pecs. But she was not content with just Isun's toned chest. She went lower to his stomach, licking Isun's well toned abs.

Isun became aware of everything getting down from his ecstasy high. "No!" He yelled closing his legs.

"Is that enough?" Asked Isun. He didn't want to be there anymore than he had to be.

Jade smiled. "I'm satisfied, for now." Jade said to the young blushing Daxamite.

**(End Lime)**

In a few minutes the pair were redressed and leaving the club. Jade hanging off the arm of Isun as the left. They were outside when in an ally when Jade kept her end of the bargain.

"Alright Isun. I'll tell you what I've found out about Prime. And damn it scares the shit out of me. Alright, first off Prime is on a planet named Apocalypse, the ruler named-"

"Darkseid. What else?" Isun interrupted, his hand running through his hair obviously nervous about where this was heading.

"Aw, you're no fun. Anyway Prime is more connected than any other person in the world. There isn't anything that he doesn't know. Now here's the scary part of all of it. He soloed the League and the Green Lantern Corps," Jade took a breath.

"Yeah, he also tried to start another Big Bang in my universe. Hoping to restart it under his influence and he knew he would survive it."

Jade's eyes widened. "You fought against him."

"Yes, and I could've killed him when I had the chance…"

"Why didn't you…?" Isun was getting nervous; he didn't expect anything like this.

"Superman, he restrained me after I went into a blood rage against Prime. What's worse is that I had two chances to kill him, but I didn't... Couldn't. And that cost me my friends, family, and my planet... My girlfriend."

Jade forced Isun to look at her. At Isun's shock, or delight, she kissed him deeply and passionately.

Unknown to the pair, someone was watching them. Even took a picture so the memory could last longer. Or blackmail.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Space Sector 2814**

A young looking Zamaron was racing through space. Behind her, a squad of Red Lantern Rage Mongers. At the head of the pack, Vice. One of the strongest of all of the Red Lantern Corps. Second only to his master. The Zamaron was stressed, her Star Sapphire uniform was damaged and she was covered in her own purple blood.

She then began to dodge red spiked chain constructs from the Rage Mongers behind her. A spiked hammer came down from above her, she made a shield construct to block the attack but it shattered. She felt a lot of the attack's force. Red chains ensnared her and twisted so she couldn't escape.

"Give up Zenma. You can't hope to win. Surrender the ring, and I'll make sure you die swiftly." Vice told Zenma.

"No…" Zenma breathed out. "As… princess of the Zamaron race… I will never give you this ring!" With a tremendous amount of power she shattered her chains and sent Vice flying and killed many of Vice's Rage Monger team. While they were still dazed from her attack, she used the last of her power to launch herself into space. Hoping to find a planet with intelligent life.

When Vice and his Rage Monger team came too their target was missing.

"She's gone my lord." One Rage Monger told Vice.

"I see that you mongrel!" Vice destroyed the Rage Monger with a construct clamp. "Find her! She is too weak to get far. There are only so many planets she could be. Spilt up and find her!" Vice yelled at what remained of his team. The Rage Mongers each spilt up and each took a planet that the Princess could be.


	7. One ring that binds us

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Isun's Harem:**

**Artemis**

**Raquel/Rocket**

**Zantana**

**Black Canary**

**Dreamer (YJ episode: Disordered)**

**Wonder Woman**

**Maybe**

**Faora (heavily considering)**

**Blackfire (New 52)**

**Harem update: I'm still thinking of adding a few girls just as friends with benefits. Yes, no, maybe so? Review on it.**

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

Above the Earth, a pink like color meteor was heading for Earth. If one looked closely one would see Zenma princess of the Zamaron race. She was using the last of her power of light to guide her into Earth. It wasn't hard, all she had to do was fall, anyone could fall. From afar she looked like a pink falling star. She soon crashed into a mountain range. Leaving a good size dent in it. Of course it didn't go unnoticed by many who witnessed it.

In the crater the young Zamaron princess was weak and bleeding. She took her ring off. "Choose will…" She told the ring and it flew off in a pink beam.

**Mount Justice**

Meanwhile Isun, M'gann and Rachel, Raven for her civilian identity, were just hanging out. Well, M'gann was baking a cake, Rachel was meditating and Isun was still thinking of a hero name for himself.

"I wonder if Eradicator could work?" Isun asked.

**BOOM CRASH!**

Both Rachel and M'gann looked to where Isun was. All that was left was the chair and table he was at. The only clue on where he went was a hole in the mountain.

"That's new." Rachel commented dryly.

"My leg," whimpered Isun.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Watch Tower**

Unknown to the resent events the Justice League were hosting some guess waiting for their mediator. Soon enough the mediator made it to the tower.

"Lantern Jordon. It's good that you're finally here." One of the Green Lanterns said to Hal as he just got the Watch Tower.

"What's going on?" Hal asked.

"This." Batman showed Hal a picture that the other Green lanterns showed the rest of the Justice League.

When Hal saw it he knew instantly what planet it was. "What… happened?" He asked, completely shocked that an entire races' planet was now a smoldering floating lava rock.

"They were attacked with the full force of the Red Lanterns. Many of their more powerful Star Sapphire corp members were away at the time of the attack. They stood no chance." One Green Lantern told Hal.

"With the emotional spectrum out of whack the universe will soon feel the effects, the emotion of love will soon be hardly felt. Human's being the most emotional beings of the universe they will soon feel it before most." A Green Lantern informed him.

"But there is some hope a few Star Sapphire corps members survived, one was seen in this sector. Most likely came here to Earth."

"Who?" Hal asked, the JLA was just watching right now.

"The princess Zenma. She holds the second most powerful Ring of the Star Sapphires. If she made it here we have to find her."

"No!" Batman yelled. "If she is here, WE, will find her." Batman told the Green Lantern. "This is our planet and we will protect it." Batman didn't need or want the Green Lanterns other than Hal and John on earth as it was.

"Batman!" Hal was not surprised but not happy about the way he said it.

"No it is okay Lantern Jordon. We will respect the wishes of this world's champions. However you are charged with finding the princess Lantern Jordon. She must be protected if the emotional spectrum is to be put right." With that the Green Lanterns left the Watch Tower.

Hal looked at Batman. "Could you have been anymore of a douchebag?" He asked Batman. Batman just glared at him.

**-Inifinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**(Bio-ship)**

"Wait time out! One second you're all doing your thing, you cooking and you meditating, the next Isun is flown out of the cave in some purple pink light?" Artemis asked. Just before Raven and M'gann left to track down Isun, Artemis made it to the cave and saw the current state of mind the other 2 girls were in.

"Just about sums it up." Raven said while having her fingers on her head. "Now quiet. I'm trying to find Isun." Artemis didn't like Raven tone but ignored it in favor of finding Isun faster.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**(With Isun Te)**

Isun was still flying fast through the air until he landed in a forest in a mountain range. He got up and looked around. He saw someone in a creator nearby. He flew quickly to get to the person, only to find a Zamaron bleeding to death. "Hold on! I can get you help!" He told the young looking Zamaron.

"Your name warrior…" The Zamaron female breathed out. "Your name…"

"My name? Isun Te."

"Isun… I am Princess Zenma… last of the Zamaron race… Star Sapphire corps member 0002…"

"Hey hold on, I can fly you to the cave to get you help."

"It's too late… my wounds… are fatal… the ring… it chose you. Take it!" Zenma handed the ring to Isun. "Take the ring… take the sapphire… say the oath… protect… your love…" With that Zenma, last of the Zamaron race had passed.

**Ring status report… Star Sapphire Corps member 0002 deceased.**

The ring 'said' with a female like voice. Then floated to him.

**Isun Te… your have great love in your heart… welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps.**

The ring fell once more in his hand. "The oath… because everyone knows the oath." He said to himself. The ring flashed a violet light and for some reason, he did know the oath.

For Hearts long lost and full of fright.

For those alone in blackest night.

Accept our ring and join our fight.

Love conquerors all with violent light!

A violent light engulfed him and he saw his new attire, having been taken in his 'civvies' cloths he was now in his own Star Sapphire corps uniform (imagine New 52 Kyle Rayner's outfit but purple and without the mask).

"Are all Star Sapphire corps members' uniforms like this?" He asked no one but himself.

**(Secret Location)**

"The Star Sapphire corps home world has fallen." Said a woman.

"I thank you for faith in me Carol." Said a powerful voice. "How many corps members survived?" She asked.

"Not a lot. Out of the 3600 members in this universe. Only 5 of us remain, that includes the newest member of the corps." Carol Ferris said to her mistress.

"So it would seem. But love is the strongest emotion out of all of them. You know it I know it. Even with it weakened as it is it will still conquer all."

"Love conquers all with violent light." Carol finished.

"Yes it does. Send out the youngest member of the corps to greet your newest sister." Said the female voice.

"Actually. Apprentice… find your newest 'BROTHER' and bring him here. I'll call the last of our Star Sapphire sisters to this world for protection."

A set of glowing green eyes nodded and vanished.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**(With Isun Te)**

Isun ran from the mountains to a small island beach for safety and to be by himself for the moment. It seemed an entire race was no more and he had one of, if not the, last rings of the Star Sapphire corps. All he could do now was think. He didn't want his friends…

"Isun!" Isun turned when she heard Artemis' voice. It was too late to not involve them it seems.

"We've been worried about you." M'gann sad hugging Isun.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

Isun raised his new Star Sapphire ring. "This happened. This is…"

"A Star Sapphire Corps ring." M'gann said.

"Exactly, a Star Sapphire crash landed on earth, her ring choose me, I don't know why." Isun said to his friends.

"As far as I know each ring picks the one most suited for their space sector. I guess you're the most suited for this sector Isun." M'gann informed him.

Just then Isun's ring blinked 2 times. His own instincts kicked in and created a shield around him and his friends. As a red spiked hammer slammed into it, shattering it like glass. The force of the attack knocked the Isun and the girls away from the center. They looked at what hit them.

"It's a Red Lantern!" Isun yelled.

"DIE!" The Rage Monger shot red bladed chains at them.

Isun formed another shield while Artemis, M'gann and Raven jumped out of the way. It knocked Isun back.

Artemis recovered and fired an arrow at the Rage Monger. The Rage Monger made a shield and blocked the arrow. It then fired more bladed chains at her. Artemis reacted fast enough to dodge it.

Raven was next sending some trees covered in her black magic at the Rage Monger. The Rage Monger destroyed them all with his ax constructs and sent some Raven's way. Raven fell into a black portal to avoid them.

M'gann got in close while in camouflage and hit him hard with a series of punches. He caught her last punch and began raising his body temperature. Knowing that the Martian was weak against fire and heat. M'gann began sweating and getting weaker by the second.

"M'GANN!" Isun rushed the Rage Monger with his full Star Sapphire uniform. Isun slammed the Rage Monger with a shield construct. A shield much like his own. The Rage Monger was sent flying and M'gann was released from his clutches, Isun caught her. "M'gann are you ok?" He asked.

M'gann looked up. "Yes, although I feel weak." M'gann managed to say feeling her head with the back of her hand.

"Alright, rest up, I got big red and ugly." He gently put M'gann on the ground and stood in front of her.

The Rage Monger stood up and charged Isun with a pair of jagged sword constructs. Isun was more than ready, he still used his shield construct but he added blades on it, he threw it like he would a shield. The Rage Monger turned his weapons into a shield to protect himself but Isun's bladed shield was better cutting the Rage Monger almost all the way through.

The Rage Monger fell, his lava like blood draining from his body. He looked at Isun with such hate it could be seen. Isun and the group saw that the Rage Monger was gathering a lot of red energy. "DIE STAR SAPPHIRE!" He yelled as the red energy started to go wild.

*Oh shit!* Isun quickly made a shield around him and his friends.

**BOOM!**

It wasn't enough, the bomb that the Rage Monger made from his own rage shattered Isun's shield like glass and it sent him and his friends flying into whatever was left standing.

Isun wasn't knocked out like M'gann, Raven or Artemis.

**Ring status report… Red Lantern Corps member 3015 deceased. Sector scan 3015 for replacement.**

The last thing Isun Te saw before he passed out was a figure with green eyes flying to him.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

It was a while before Artemis woke up. She looked around, she saw M'gann and Raven nearby, but Isun was nowhere to be seen. "M'gann, Raven! Wake up!" Artemis yelled shaking them to wake up.

"Huh? What?" M'gann came too first. "Huh!? Artemis? What happened!?"

Raven came too next. "My head."

"Raven. Raven get up. We need to get back to the cave. Isun is missing."

"What!?"

_'Isun… Isun can you hear me…?'_ M'gann tried desperately to reach Isun. "I can't reach him."

"There is nothing more we can do here. We need to get back to the cave I can find him from the cave, and we can get the rest of the team to help out." Raven to the other two girls.

"But what about Isun? He's been kidnapped and he needs our help." M'gann was worried.

"We can't find him like this. We get back, get the rest of the team then find Isun." Artemis told the concerned Martian.

"We don't have a choice M'gann. We can find him from the cave. Call your Bio-ship M'gann."

M'gann didn't like the idea of leaving Isun out there to fend for himself. But Raven and Artemis were right. They could find him from the cave, she called her bio-ship. _'We'll find you Isun, please hand on.'_ She said with her mind, hoping that Isun heard her.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**(Unknown location)**

Isun was still feeling the effects of the blast that the Rage Monger did. He was still dazed and confused, for one he didn't feel like he was on the hard ground but a soft bed.

"Is he alright?" Isun heard a strong voice say.

"Yes, so soon after receiving the ring he faced and beat a Rage Monger a Red Lantern elite. Not many could say the same." Isun heard another voice say.

"Teach him in his new powers that he has. He will need them for later." The first voice said once more.

Isun tried to get up but was gently forced back down. "Lay still brother Sapphire. Your injuries were many." Isun looked up and saw a black head with fire amber strands standing over him.

"Who are you?" Isun managed to ask.

"How rude of me. I am Star Sapphire Corps. member 0003 Komand'r or Blackfire on Earth."

Isun saw the young woman, looking to be around his age, 15-16 at least. Her orange skin was appealing to him… well every part of her body was appealing to him. Isun couldn't help but look at her sizable chest. Blackfire hooked her finger to Isun symbolizing for him to look up.

"I believe the Earth term is, 'my eyes are up here'. Not that I mind you looking at my assets. As it is a complement to my race." Blackfire smirked.

Isun blushed and looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to" He said quietly.

"It is fine. As I said it is a complement to my race for anyone, man or woman, to look at my figure." Blackfire reassured him.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Then another thought. "My friends! Where are my friends!?" He asked trying to get up.

"Your friends are fine. Maybe a little sore and weak when they wake up but otherwise alright, your shield protected them from most of the blast and your own body shielded them from the rest of the blast." Blackfire told him.

"I see our guest is awake." Another woman floated in the room.

"Yes Queen Carol." Blackfire bowed to the queen of the Star Sapphires.

"Carol? As in Star Sapphire Carol Ferris?" Isun asked.

"The very same. One of the last of the Star Sapphire Corps members but the first male member. You being among the last Isun." Carol told the young Daxamite.

"You know who I am?" Isun was shocked at that fact.

"The ring that the bearer holds grants other ring users the ability to upload and download information. And I'm sorry for your lost and for your love." Carol told him.

"So you should know that I know about your sanction and the entire Lantern spectrum. Plus you know what I have to do with... HIM," Isun spatted the last word.

"Normally, I disapprove of any sort of violent action since we use our abilities to promote peace and love, but in your case... You can compensate Prime's death for your loved ones," Carol told the young and newest Star Sapphire.

Sometime later Isun was in his Star Sapphire uniform in front of Blackfire with Carol off to the side.

"As you know all power rings of the Star Sapphire Corps is powered by love. The stronger the love you feel for anyone or anything the stronger your constructs will be. The person or persons or a home anything that you love will do. However love is also a complicated emotion. You must always love even while fighting. For when you are fighting normally hate is what you're feeling in the heat of battle, you must suppress your hate and feel only love in your heart. Blackfire will help you with your training." Carol explained.

"Yes I shall, this shall be most fun." Blackfire fired a beam of light at Isun. Isun crashed through the wall landing in a crater.

"This is going to be a loooong training session."

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**At the Cave**

"Say that again?" Robin asked.

"You heard me Wonder Boy. Someone took Isun when we were all knocked out after some alien red monster thing blew itself up!" Artemis explained.

"A Red Lantern, or Rage Lantern." M'gann clarified.

"Any idea why someone would take him?" Superboy asked.

"Any number of reasons. Besides he does comprise knowledge of the League and their weaknesses." Kid Flash put in his 2 cents.

"That might not be it. When he was taken from the cave he was taken by a Star Sapphire ring."

Batgirl jumped in at that time. "That could be a reason, and if that's it, it might have to do with the Star Sapphire Carol Ferris."

"Carol Ferris? I am unfamiliar with that name." Aqualad said.

"Carol Ferris is the Star Sapphire Corps Queen and the current leader of the Star Sapphire Corps and if that is the case then maybe she took Isun because of the ring." Batgirl finished.

"Someone is masking Isun's energy. I can't find him like this." Raven said while mediating in front of a hologram of the globe.

"Damn!' Artemis kicked the wall next to her. "There's got to be a way to find him!"

The group began thinking. Batgirl thought of an idea first. "I got an idea… but I don't think that…"

"What is it?" M'gann cut Batgirl off.

"Well… we could ask Hal Jordon AKA the Green Lantern for help. He could do a planetary scan for high volumes of love on the planet Earth. Odds are that if Isun is with Carol then Green Lantern could find Carol."

"A sound plan and it might work." Aqualad said.

"It has too." M'gann said worriedly.

"Robin, contact the Justice League and ask for Hal Jordon. We'll need his help." Batgirl told Robin.

"On it." Robin went to the computer and typed what he needed.

"M'gann, have your bio-ship ready when we get the location of Isun Te." Batgirl told M'gann.

"Right."

Batgirl turned to the rest of the team. "The rest of you, be ready to move out at a moment's notice."

"Wait." Everyone looked at Raven. "I can find him. If I'm looking for high concentrates of love in an area then I can look for that." Raven told her.

Robin stopped and looked at Batgirl. Batgirl nodded. "Alright, Robin, bring up the 3D globe again." Robin again typed what he needed to type and the 3D map again came on.

Raven went back up to it, using her power she focused on where the highest concentrates of love. It took a minute but soon a small raven came on the 3D map and it was in the middle the ocean. "There."

"We move out now! M'gann, get your ship ready."

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**(Star Sapphire stronghold)**

Breaking glass was the sound heard when Blackfire put up a shield to protect her from Isun's gun blade construct. He pointed his gun blade at Blackfire, winning their little spar. Clapping was heard and both disengaged their constructs. "You've progressed quite well Isun. Farther than I thought in such a short amount of time."

Isun bowed. "Apologies, but I don't think I'll join you Carol. I have my own team to look after and protect." Blackfire frowned.

Carol smiled. "It never crossed my mind. I trained you because we are the last of the Star Sapphires in the universe Isun. We need all the help we can get to rebuild our corps. You will be instrumental Isun, for you are Prince of the Star Sapphires." Carol smiled at the shocked look. "What, you didn't think that being Star Sapphire corps member 0002 was just a number did you? Blackfire is 0003 making her my right hand. But that is all for training."

"Thank you."

"Blackfire why don't you take Isun out for a nice relaxing walk on the beach." Carol told Blackfire.

"A fine idea. Come Isun, let us walk on the sandy beach of this island and have a little chat." Blackfire dragged Isun out.

"He has grown strong…" Said a powerful voice.

"That he has. But it comes as no surprise really. Given from the universe he came from." Carol said.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

On the beach the two alien teens were walking on the sandy beaches of the island that the pair were on. Each just talking about random things that they like on Earth.

"So Isun, what is it that you like?" Blackfire asked.

"Well… I do like pizza, even though I don't have to eat at all, you know powers of the sun. But have you tried cake and ice cream mixed together?" Isun asked.

"Mixed together?" Blackfire never tried it before.

"Yeah, Artemis made it for me once. It's amazing, its mixing two of the best sweets in the world together and then it tastes divine." Isun said excitedly. Never seeing the somewhat jealous look Blackfire sent his way.

"So… this Artemis… is she your girlfriend?" Blackfire asks curiously.

Isun Te skipped a step. Blushing redder than the sun he tried to answer Blackfire. "Huh? Oh, no. Not really. I mean she is a girl and she is a friend but not a girlfriend." Isun waves his hands.

Blackfire smiled. "Good." Blackfire gave Isun a kiss on the cheek.

Isun was stunned for a minute. He snapped out of it. "So… how did you come to Earth Blackfire?" Isun asked.

Blackfire looked a little down. "That is a sad story."

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"No, it is alright. My world was destroyed by something I do not know. My mother, father and the rest of my family were all killed as well as my kind. Only my sister and I survived, but I don't know where my sister is at the moment. I found my why to Earth where Carol found me. Soon after I was given this ring and became a Star Sapphire." Blackfire said.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one that lost everything." Isun Te smiled sadly.

Blackfire cupped her hand on his face. "So, how are you taking this? Especially being in a universe that's not yours? Did you know me from before?" Blackfire asked.

"Well, I take it the best I can. It's just... It's like everyone else is having amnesia and a bad dream at once. I, uh, didn't know about you but I did hear about your race," Isun said to Blackfire.

Blackfire did a twirl while floating. "Allow us to move forward a little more to my favorite spot to receive the sun's rays in bathing form." Blackfire said oddly. Blackfire dragged Isun to a spot that Blackfire had talked about. It wasn't all that different than the rest of the beach however it was surrounded by mildly high rocks and the sand glistened in the sun light. "Come Isun let us become bare and bath in the sun." Before Isun could blink Blackfire managed to get his t-shirt and his jeans off, leaving him in his tight black spandex pants.

"AHH! BLACKFIRE!"

Blackfire blinked at Isun. "What's the matter? Do you not want to bath in the rays of the sun?"

"You don't just strip someone of their clothes!" Isun yelled comically. Blackfire looked pleased.

After some explanation later, and some time to calm down, both Blackfire and Isun were laying on the sandy beach sunbathing. Blackfire in the nude while Isun had on his spandex pants that went to his kness.

"Isun Te, may I asked a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you have, what is called, a mate?"

Isun, if possible, sunk a little into the sand. "What!? Why would ask that?"

Blackfire giggled then floated on top of Isun, stunning Isun in a way that prevented him from reacting. "For I do not have a mate and must find one to perverse my race. But not only that, for I wish to find love," She gave Isun Te a deep kiss. Isun had a dumbfounded look on his face. Blackfire whispered something in his ear and he relaxed.

"Blackfire… why?" He asked still stunned.

**Lime**

"I'll be honest with you Mate Isun. When one of my race finds the one that they are destined to be with, our destined one, our powers become stronger than ever before. My power, Mate Isun, has never been stronger than it is right now with you in my arms." Blackfire kissed him again, but this time is was deeper and lasted longer, and somehow Isun got into it as well. Blackfire started kissing down Isun's neck. "I know you are my destined one Mate Isun."

Blackfire started sucking on his nipples. Switching between the two of them at regular intervals. Then she licked the valley between Isun's pecs. A moan escaped from Isun Te's lips. He was unable to resist Blackfire's advances.

Blackfire turned up the heat, she moved lower to Isun's toned stomach. Isun felt powerless to stop Blackfire or her touches.

'How do I find myself in these situations?' Isun Te thought to himself. First Jade now Blackfire, it was like he attracted the dangerous ones to him.

**End Lime**

Before Blackfire could do anything else to Isun both their their rings beeped.

Beep beep. Beep beep.

Both moved as fast as they could out of the way, as 3 pairs of red spiked hammer constructs came crashing down on the area they were 'relaxing' on. Blackfire was less than pleased with the interruption. Pissed off was not a strong enough word to describe her current flare of emotions.

"How dare you interpret our intimate moment!" Blackfire yelled at them.

In front of the pair of Star Sapphires were 3 Rage Mongers. One was big thick and blue, built for nothing but power. Other was smaller than Big Blue but still bigger than the 3rd one, this one was red. The last one was green but his skin looked like rocks. He looked like he was built for speed.

"ROAH! Get them!"

**Boom!**

The 3 Rage Mongers we're stopped by an exploding arrow. When Isun and Blackfire looked up they saw Isun Te's Young Justice team.

"Perfect timing my friends!" Isun told them.

"Would have been here sooner by traffic was a killer." Kid Flash said.

"Talk later, Red Lanterns now." Superboy said.

"Right. Kid, Robin and Raven on the green one. He's build for speed. Kid keep up with him, Raven and Robin use your range attacks to distract him while Raven you blind him." Isun told them.

"Alright!" Kid Flash was excited.

"Right." Raven and Robin said at the same time.

"Batgirl, Superboy and M'gann take on the red one. He's more balanced of speed and power. Batgirl, M'gann slow him down, Superboy you pound him."

"Right." Superboy leapt into the air.

"Been there done that." Batgirl got out her batarangs.

"On it."

"Artemis your with me and Blackfire with Big Blue. He's all power based with some speed. Provide us with range support. Try to blind and restrain him if you can. Me and Blackfire will get up close and personal."

"Right." Artemis got out her needed arrow.

"M'gann link us up along with Blackfire."

"On it."

_'Link established.'_

_'A most useful ability.'_ Blackfire commented.

_'Young Justice GO!'_

**(Robin, Raven and Kid Flash Vs Red RM)**

The red Rage Monger was flying as fast as Kid Flash was running, it was hard for Robin and Raven's eyes to keep up with them.

"Come on ugly I'd thought you'd be faster than that." KF taunted.

_'KF lead him here, we got it set up.'_

_'Right.'_

"Hey triple ugly! Catch me if you can!?" KF kicked it into high gear and lead the red Rage Monger to the location that Robin wanted him to.

The red Rage Monger yelled in rage and followed. It was following close behind Kid Flash. The red Rage Monger got closer and closer to Kid Flash as he was running. "NOW!" Yelled KF. Right when KF pasted two trees and thick black shield appeared, the Rage Monger had no chance to slow down and hit it with full force, the black shield shattered but it did its job. Red Rage Monger stopped after he went through a few more trees and landed dead center of a Robin trap. Consisting of 4 to 5 dozen bomb disks. His trip through the shield made him to disorientated to put up a shield.

**BOOOM**

**(M'gann, Batgirl and Superboy Vs. Green RM)**

M'gann and Batgirl were using their skills to fight the Green Rage Monger. Superboy was using his strength to fight the Green Rage Monger on equal ground while M'gann was assisting with range attacks. Batgirl had analyzed the situation and was working on the end game. The Rage Monger made two sword constructs and started attacking M'gann. M'gann turned invisible and slipped away. Superboy at this time blocked him.

"Superboy!"

"Got it!" M'gann used her telekinesis to lift the Rage Monger up high in the sky. Superboy was waiting, using his interlocked fists he slammed the Rage Monger with his full might. The Rage Monger hit the ground hard, and was incased in some type of sludge. He looked at the sludge in bewilderment.

"In case you're wondering, that's not mud." Batgirl tossed another small pellet. When it landed on the Rage Monger it encased him in cement.

**(Isun, Blackfire and Artemis Vs. Big Blue RM)**

Blackfire and Isun were going head to head with the biggest of the 3 Rage Mongers. Both had their armor at max with Artemis firing off her exploding arrows, however that only served to piss it off even more. It fired off more of its light blasts at Artemis but were protected by Isun's shield constructs.

"Is it ready yet!?" Artemis asked Isun.

"Almost. Duck!" Artemis did and a blade construct passed over her head.

Blackfire fired her star bolts at the Rage Monger hitting it many times. It turned its attention to Blackfire and then made a hammer construct to smash her. Blackfire gracefully dodged the clumsy attack. "Now Blackfire!" Isun yelled. Blackfire made morning star construct with her green star energy inside it. She slammed it into the Rage Monger and the green energy exploded into the Rage Monger and it sent him flying. Right into Isun's waiting hammer construct and smashed the Rage Monger back down to earth and right into Artemis' waiting crosshairs. She fired her arrow it landed near the Rage Monger into the wet sand. It exploded and the Rage Monger was encased in ice.

The teams brought their captives together near Isun and his team. "So, any reason why these guys want to flatten us?" Batgirl asked.

"It is their desire to destroy all love in the universe. The Star Sapphire home world has recently been destroyed by these Red Lanterns." Blackfire told them.

"And how would you know?" Robin asked. Kid Flash would have but he was too busy looking at Blackfire, drooling was a better term to use.

"She's right Robin. Their world was destroyed by the Red Lanterns and these ones chased the princess of that world here… and her ring…" Isun said looking at his Star Sapphire ring he now had.

"You look good in that outfit." Kid Flash managed to say.

"Thank you Kid." Isun said, not getting that KF was drooling over Blackfire's look.

"What do we do with them?" Artemis said about their Rage Monger captives. It was then that Isun's and Blackfire's ring beeped again.

Isun made a shield construct just in time for it to be destroyed when a massive red hammer came down on them. The sound of breaking glass was the last thing that Young Justice heard before they were all knocked out.

"You've failed the master! NOW DIE!" The new Red Lantern yelled at the 3 confined Rage Mongers. With a quick swing of his sword construct he killed the 3 Rage Mongers without remorse.

**Ring Status report… Red Lantern Corps members 1785, 2455, 1015 deceased… sector scans for recruitment.**

This new monster… Vice, faced Isun. "Now! You die!"

Vice charged Isun. Isun put up a shield to stop it, however it buckled under the sheer force of Vice's hammer. Isun was sent flying towards the ground, he landed hard on the sandy ground. He coughed up some sand that got in his mouth. He looked at his team and Blackfire who were out cold by Vice's overwhelming attack from before. He looked back at Vice who was making a bee line to him. He hopped in the air and floated. "Catch me if you can!?" He flew away, and sure enough Vice flew and chased after him. Isun flew as 'fast' as he could using his new powers, however Vice was hot on his heels chasing him down. Vice continued to fire lava light at Isun and he would dodge thanks to his own training. But fighting wasn't high on his priories right now, he had another purpose for leading Vice on the wild goose chase. He needed a place where the two could fight with no one being caught in the cross fire. Namely his friends. Isun Te lead Vice to the other side of the island, he was hoping that Carol would find him and help him, or at least his friends, but what he didn't know was that Carol was watching from afar watching her newest member take on one of the strongest Red Lanterns there is.

On the other side of the island Vice had caught up with Isun and tackled him. He used his over whelming power however when they crashed down into a few trees Isun kicked him off with light construct boots. He made his gun blade and shield again and faced off against Vice. Vice didn't give him time to think and charged him again with a large spiked hammer. Isun raised his shield but it shattered on contact. He reformed it and aimed his gun blade at Vice and fired it. Vice just put up a shield, it shattered, but held.

Far away Coral watched in both fascination and hope. Fascinated that her newest corps member was already this strong and hope that he will figure out how to beat Vice.

Vice continued to hammer Isun with his blade constructs. Isun kept up his shields but nothing would hold for too long. As soon as he would block with his shields, Vice's swords would shatter them. Breaking glass was heard once more as Vice's swung shattered yet another shield that Isun had made and the force sent him flying into tree after tree and then a few rocks. His power was failing in light of the power of Vice and his rage. His dizzy mind managed to get up and see mentor in the Star Sapphire arts not too far away. Then her voice about his new powers rang in his head.

**_'Love is the strongest yet the hardest emotion to understand. Yet despite that its strength is in its simple function of its emotion. Love comes in all kinds of forms and is all around us. For if you cannot love you cannot live Naruko. Focus on the thing that you love most in this world be it a person place or thing. Be it your mother or significant other. Your friends or the team and people you wish to protect.'_**

A face flashed before Isun's eyes. It was Artemis' face. For some reason, a reason he couldn't fully comprehend at the moment, his power grew and his strength returned. Vice came down on him with yet another two handed ax construct. Isun made his gun blade and shield once more, but this time, his constructs didn't break under Vice rage.

"WHAT!?" Vice looked bewildered, well as bewildered a look can form on his banana head face.

Isun forced him away. "Now for round 3!" He yelled at him and forced him away again. Sending him into a few trees before he was on him once more. Using his gun blade construct se, quickly, cut him across his body allowing his lava like blood to fall on the ground killing many plants. Isun created a morning star construct and struck him once more sending him flying into the air. Right into the waiting armored fist constructs of Blackfire.

"And this is for your interference of mine and Mate Isun's passionate moment!" She slammed her armored fists into Vice sending him down to the ground like a red star of fire and rage. but he would not be allowed to rest just yet. Isun was waiting for him and Vice landed on his shield construct and it didn't shatter, but Vice was tossed, ungracefully, onto the ground when he went into unconsciousness. Isun fell down to one knee.

Blackfire floated down to Isun. "Mate Isun, are you alright?"

"Yeah Blackfire, I'm alright." Isun made a hand construct to pick up Vice and they floated to where his friends were. When they got there, Young Justice were already waking up. "M'gann, Artemis you two alright?" He asked the first pair to get up.

"Yeah, but my head's killing me." Artemis said rubbing her head.

"I'm alright." M'gann said to her.

Isun hugged them both in joy. He then saw Raven and Batgirl get up. "Raven Batgirl! I'm happy to see you uninjured." He said and flew to hug them as well.

"Yeah… I'm good…" Batgirl said slightly uneasy about the hug from an, apparently, Isun's oddly overly affection mood.

"Yeah… perfectly alright… you can quit now…" Raven said even more uncomfortable about the hugging.

Blackfire smiled a most mischief like grin. "Mate Isun…" That got a lot of eyes brows raised. "… I'm afraid I must take my leave. But before l do." She hovered to Isun and gave him a very long and deep kiss on the lips. Complete with groping of the ass and moaning on Blackfire's part. Isun was 'deer in headlights mode' and just accepted it. "Until we meet again Mate Isun." Blackfire said nibbled his bottom lip before flying up and away from the group.

Isun looked at Blackfire's retreating form, then at the team. Raven and Batgirl had a slightly passive look on their face. M'gann looked confused. Artemis had an extreme look of jealously on her face. Superboy was blushing and turned away. Robin's nose was bleeding and Kid Flash...

He passed out with the biggest smile on his face. "Best day… ever!"

Isun blushed. "Oh grow up!" He snapped. Soon after the Justice League came and Vice was sent to Oa to be imprisoned.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**(Unknown location)**

"So… how did he perform?" A powerful voice asked Coral.

"Better than expected. He is still learning but he knows what he needs to know for now in the ways of the Star Sapphire ways." Coral responded.

"Good… and what of Blackfire?"

"I am here." Blackfire kneeled.

"Good… how far?" The voice asked cryptically.

"We were interrupted before we went all the way." Blackfire said.

"A shame. But the seed of love will be planted. You'll get another chance."

"Yes, and you were right. He is my destined mate to be." Blackfire giggled.

"Back off Slutfire!" Another, and familiar voice, spoke up. "Isun is mine! And I won't lose him to some Alien slut like you!" Cheshire or Jade, lurked from the shadows.

"And what could you offer that I cannot? My kind was built for 3 things. War, love and sex. your kind was not. My body could handle his love making and, if he so desires, his child. You are weak and frail." Blackfire smirked at Cheshire.

"Why you insolent little Star Bitch I'll…!"

"ENOUGH!" The voice shut them up in a heartbeat. "I don't care which one of you the Daxamite picks to love for the rest of his life. All I care is that he does pick one of my select chosen. Until then nothing else matters… and you will NOT prevent any of my chosen to be with Isun Te… is that clear?" The voice asked in a tone that these girls knew meant pain if the desired answer wasn't spoken.

"Yes ma'am." They both said at once, but they both sent a heated glare at one another.

**A/N: There's been reviews considering Isun Te and his weakness towards lead, as all Daxamite are deathly lethal to. That will be dealt with in the next chapter when a certain intergalactic bounty hunter crashes into Metropolis, with a certain Cadmus clone and Daxamite on patrol.**

**Blackfire New 52: . **


	8. Daxamite Kryptonite

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Isun's Harem:**

**Artemis**

**Zantana**

**Black Canary**

**Dreamer (YJ episode: Disordered)**

**Wonder Woman**

**Maybe**

**Big Barda**

**Blackfire (New 52)**

**Gilotina**

**Lashina**

**Harem update: I'm still thinking of adding a few girls just as friends with benefits. Yes, no, maybe so? Review on it.**

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**September 11th 11:45 EST**

Superboy observed the people of Metropolis, it was close to rush hour hence the amount of people clamoring the streets. Superboy, Kon-El, felt... at ease so to speak, he finally got his chance to be Superman, at least in Metropolis. Superman and some of the Leaguers had an important intergalactic mission, and thanks to the persuasion of the Daxamite known as Isun Te, he convinced the League that this would be an ample opportunity for the Team to get their feet wet and step into their mentor's shoes. Kon-El gave a small smile at the memory, his hand drawing lines at the red lining of his new uniform that his father created for him. It was nothing too grand, just a black suit with red piping leading into the S-Shield (New 52 Superboy costume).

It had been a few weeks since both Superboy and Superman had discovered that Kon-El's DNA structure had contained Lex Luthor's own. At first Kon-El was worried that Superman would disown him, but that thought was replaced with ease as Superman grabbed his shoulder and smiled.

**Flashback**

_"Kon-El, I'm not mad I should have expected that Lex would pull something like this. Beside I've already accepted you as my own." said Superman. "Although-"_

_Kon-El raised an eyebrow at the Man of Steel's pause. "Although what?"_

_"It's your DNA structure. It's peculiar because although you have signs of Kryptonian powers showing slowly over time. It appears that you have another set of abilities, it looks like something akin to Martian Manhunters' telekinesis."_

_"Telekinesis? Like levitation and stuff like that?" asked Kon-El._

_"Something to that nature I suppose. Regrettably, I don't know the extent of the telekinesis nor do I know the extent of how the human DNA will affect your Kryptonian powers. As far as I can tell, you'll never have full Kryptonian abilities but hopefully through some training, you'll be able to duplicate most if not all Kryptonian powers through the telekinesis. I'm sure J'onn mentioned that his niece was on your ranks on the Team maybe she can help you."_

_"M'gann," quietly said Superboy._

_"What was that?" Superman said feigning not hearing him the first time, though he smirked on the inside at the sight of Kon-El being bashful._

_"Her name is M'gann dad," Superboy repeated a bit louder, Kon-El could feel his face growing hotter as he repeated her name again._

_"Aww, does my baby Kryptonian have his eye on someone?" cooed Superman ruffling his son's hair. Superboy just blushed harder as he roughly shoved his dad. Superman just laughed at the gesture as he grabbed his son in a playful chokehold._

**Flashback ends**

**CRASH!**

Superboy felt a tremendous tremor shake the city, a dark growing smoke was visible from the edge of the city. He leaped from his post towards the scene of the crime, upon his arrival he was devastated by the sight that laid before him. The bloodied bruised body of Isun Te!

"Isun Te what happened?! Who did this to you?!" cried Superboy leaning Isun up to an upright position. Isun Te just garbled a response as he held throat stopping the gushing of blood seeping through his fingers.

"What the kizi fem is trying to say is that 'the Main Man showed up and he was speechless by his awesomeness' " a lean, ghostly white figure said revving the engine of his space bike. "Now if you don't mind, I have a contract that I have to kill."

Superboy lunged at the Main Man but was swatted like a fly through a building. Lobo got off his bike and walked towards the downed Daxamite as he was currently struggling to just crawl away from his oppressor. "Who would've imagined that a Daxamite, even with their Kryptonian-like powers, are weak against lead, the one element this pathetic planet has in spades?" Lobo kicked the Daxamite sending him flying through the air landing on top of an SUV.

Isun Te chocked on his own blood before barely opening his shirt that hid his family crest, moving his finger along the indention of it accessing his armor. The symbiotic armor covered his body and his civilian clothes as Isun Te felt the lead poisoning slowly dying down. 'But it's not enough, I should have finished that anti-lead shot remedy Brainiac 5 made in my universe's future but luckily if I can make it back to the Fortress I should be able to finish the remedy. That is if I survive long enough.'

Isun vomited a substantial amount of blood spilling it all over the concrete sidewalk, ignoring the nauseated and feared looks of bystanders as he leaned against the side of a taxi cab, the driver getting out and helping him up.

"Ya know the more you move, the more pain you'll be in. So go crazy." Lobo taunted. "Ya should know that you're starting to leak there, bad warranty or something?"

Isun tried to fire his heat vision at the intergalactic bounty hunter but every time it powered up he felt it flicker back down, no thanks to lead slowly decimating him from the inside. Deciding to run for it, Isun tried floating in the air and got to a decent height before a titanium alloy chain wrapped his ankle and tossed him back into the Earth below causing another massive crater underneath him. He was sure he got a large concussion from the impact resulting in blood seeping out of his skull onto the sidewalk. Isun's body was dragged across the street towards the deranged bounty hunter. "Man ya a heavy son of a bitch ain't ya? Probably cause of that armor or whatever, maybe I sell it for a pretty penny or a bonus."

Even though he had several broken ribs, he managed to take a deep enough of a breath and froze the chain tied to his ankle. Using his other leg to smash the chain, Isun got to his feet, summoning up what energy he had reserved he fired a blast powerful enough to envelop Lobo. By the time the smoke cleared, the only remains of Lobo was a pile of blood, splattered against the walls of a few buildings. The civilians either threw up, covered their children's eyes, or just stared flabbergasted at the destructive pile of blood, guts, and organs. Isun leaped as far as he could from Lobo knowing that Lobo would follow him anywhere.

He managed to get to the outskirts of the city, finding himself in a lush forest. Thinking quickly, Isun remembered that he still had the comm link that Superman had given him a few weeks ago. He took the comm link out of his belt, placing it in his ear and prayed that someone powerful and not beaten to a bloody pulp from the League was still on Earth. Though he wasn't sure why the image of Wonder Woman popped up in his mind, granted in his old universe he had a crush for the Amazonian princess but then again what man didn't?

Isun's thoughts were interrupted when a heavenly voice rang through his ears. "League member Wonder Woman speaking..."

"Diana...Is-un... down- in forest... Me-tropolis... Requesting- ass..istance," Isun barely managed to say, more blood gushing from his throat.

"Isun! Hera help me be strong, stay there I'll find you!" Wonder Woman ordered.

"Bounty... hunt me... Down... Hurry." And that Isun vision blurred into a bright white light, a painful migraine flashed throughout his head before collapsing onto the with his blood seeping into the ground below. Right before he collapsed, he swore he heard a voice say 'I love you'.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Themyscira**

Bright blinding light shone its unto the bedroom that was preoccupied by a certain noble Daxamite. Isun Te squinted his eyes from the sudden brightness before he opened his and bolted to an upright position sweat pouring down his body. He patted himself down and realized that his family crest was missing from his chest and the fact that he was naked as a wee babe. He blushed at the realization turning to his left he found his family crest was placed neatly on the table desk next to his bed. Isun took a moment realizing that he wasn't in pain anymore, feeling his throat where Lobo had shot him earlier the wound had healed also.

He used his x-ray ability to comprehend where he was. Giant statues, columns of Greek origins, and females dressed in togas and Greek/Roman styled armor, he came to realize that he was on the Island of... "Themyscira" he said aloud.

Suddenly, the door opened and closed again.

The Daxamite turned around in full alert, startled. He wasn't expecting what he saw. His gaze run hungrily up and down the curves of the fabulous brunette standing in front of him.

Diana leaned against the door with an amused mischievous grin on her face. She had on her hand the white summer dress that had been covering her body before she walked in and dropped it to the floor. The Amazon was standing in nothing more than a brand new black and red lacy lingerie and some very high fuck-me heels.

"Hello, Isun. How are the wounds?"

When the sexy arousing tone of her voice reached his ears, his heart skipped a beat and the man gulped. Surprised wasn´t enough to describe it. Delighted and bewitched, maybe. Very lucky, definitely.

"Diana... I... I wasn't expecting you."

"And still I am here." She whispered seductively, walking closer.

"I can see that. I've never seen you so beautiful."

"Good." She mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He couldn't help to rest his hands on her hips. _'I shouldn´t be doing this now.'_

She pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his fiercely. Pulling her closer with his hands too, he responded to her kiss. It felt so natural to have her body pressed against his. It felt wonderful.

She could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and found his reaction frankly amusing. Unwrapping her arms from his neck, she started rubbing his muscular pectorals slowly.

'_Oh, God, I have to stop her.'_

"Diana, what are you...?" He asked in a raspy voice, feeling himself quickly awakening down there, against her thigh. Clearly, she perceived it too.

"Are you going to be a good boy? Or do I have to tie you down with my lasso?"

"Wait, wait, wait. I just came out of a life or death situation from lead poisoning, something that should have killed me by now. How am I still alive and why are you pursuing me in a sexual manner? Not that I mind though," Isun demanded though he shyed towards the end, a blush damping heavily on his face.

Diana smirked proudly at her accomplishment. "Well, let's just say you talk in your sleep." Diana's smirk died down as her face changed to a combination of seriousness and worry. "When I found you, you were... For some reason it pained me more than I could imagine just seeing you in that state."

"But how did you cure me? At that point in time I was already unconscious."

"Once you arrived at the island, you starting mumbling in an alien language that seemed to be a type of dialect of Kryptonian. Something that Kal-El taught me when we were in a relationship. That and your hand started to move as if you were trying to communicate something. As it turned out you were writing down the formula that would create the remedy to save your life."

"From there I'm guessing you went to the Fortress with Superboy and.. Well, here we are."

"Indeed," Wonder Woman insinuated as she snug closer to the healed Daxamite.

"I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude." Isun smirked.

"So again, are you going to be a good boy? Or do I have to tie you down with my lasso?"

"No. I will do whatever you say." He understood his words just a second before he said it.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you deep inside of me. I want to scream your name when you make me come. I want you to give me the most powerful orgasm I ever had. And your not-so-little friend is telling me you want the same thing." She whispered to his ear, whilst her hands kept working on his shirt. He barely moved, barely breathed, completely overwhelmed by her outrageous words, her exquisite presence and the tempting smell of her skin. He was under her spell.

"Cinammon." He whispered mesmerized, breathing in her scent as he abandoned her lips and pressed his own against her neck. She purred in delight. "You are so sexy, woman."

"You are not so bad yourself, mister muscle."

He laughed at her words.

"You know, I've been dreaming of this..."

"You should have asked for it. I was at your mercy all the time..."

**-Adult Lemon Scene-**

Isun was burning up in lust. So was Diana, but she wasn't about to let him know yet. She pecked his lips playfully and pushed him backwards. He landed on his back over the mattress. Before he had the chance to sit up, she climbed to the bed too and rested on her fours on top of him.

"Right now, lady, it seems the other way around."

"Well, since you didn't come to me, I had to fix the situation."

"We shouldn't be doing this. I..."

"Don't even try it. I won't let you get away."

With those words, she kissed him deeply again, hungrily exploring his mouth with her tongue and he quickly surrendered, doing exactly the same.

She rubbed her hand over his sheet covered cock, slowly trailing the kisses down his chest. He was fighting to keep control over himself as long as he could and tangled his fingers on her long ebony hair.

"Everybody is going to hear us if we keep going..."

"I don't mind."

She closed her lips over his nipple and grazed it between her teeth. He groaned in response, out of pleasure, so she didn't stop. Diana really knew how to break all his defenses. She kept her butterfly light kisses down his masculine torso until she reached his waistline. The woman looked up and his eyes met hers. It wasn't until then that he noticed her mouth lingering only inches above his erect manhood and it painfully craved for her attention. She read his thoughts as a telepath and smirked wickedly.

"You want me to do it, don't you?" She leaned two inches closer. She was so close he could feel the air she breathed tickling his very sensitive skin. She was torturing him. . His heart was about to stop. "You want it so badly."

"Damn you, woman. You are an evil witch. You know I want it more than anything in this world."

The frustration in his voice was obvious. She laughed and crawled over him until she leveled her face with his. With an innocent smile, Diana kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but no. No unless you make me come first. Over and over again."

That was going far beyond from the top of his resistance. Isun Te took a deep breath to calm down. He knew she was strong, but he didn't want to be too rough even when she could take it. He slid his hands up her back in a caress that made every inch of her skin flinch in delight and fire up with pure want. He unclasped her bra. It fell down and so did her ample breasts, just in front of his eyes.

Isun Te gasped and flipped them around, so he was lying on top of Diana.

He pinned her hands over her head and kissed her deeply, rubbing against her groin until the earthquake of her eagerness made her squirm.

The kiss was long and mind-blowing. Unforgettable. When he broke apart and descended down her jaw and neck, hitting exactly those places that drove her wild, a moan forced its way out of her mouth and she breathed in a mouthful of air. He reached her breasts and sucked on the right one, repeating the process on the left side. It felt so good she nearly climaxed right there. The princess fought to set her arms free.

"No, you won't get away, sweet candy. It's my turn to have my way with you."

Her eyes glistened with lust, imagining every possible way he could use to make her burst of pleasure. She wanted it. She needed it as much as the air she breathed. He used all of his strength that he could muster to hold both of her arms with one hand, until soon after she stopped fighting. His other hand slid down her face and body, savoring every inch of the skin it gently caressed. She was so soft, sweet and tempting. She flinched and purred in a clear sign she was loving his every move.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm taking you to heaven."

"Oh, yes. Do it however you want, but take me now."

The thought of what he should or shouldn´t be doing were completely forgotten.

His hand rested on her thigh and she parted her legs even before he asked her too. He teasingly rubbed his fingers over her wetness, feeling how ready she was, making her moan continuously, and slid then into her core.

She tilted her head back and squealed at the waves of pleasure suddenly cutting through her body. The air was going in and out of her lungs so quickly it was very hard to focus.

"No." She whispered hoarsely. "I want you. I want to feel your stiff cock in me..."

She didn't remember when did he remove her slip and didn't care about it either. She could only think of how madly she wanted him to take her and all the dirty things she wanted him to do.

He removed his fingers carefully and laid on top of her whispering to her ear.

"Be careful what you wish for, princess, because you just might get it."

Isun released her wrists and kissed her passionately. Her arms and legs wrapped around him in despair and Diana emptied all her eagerness on the frantic kiss.

When he entered her slowly, it was the most delicious bliss she ever felt.

"That feels so good."

"It does. You are so perfect."

When they reached this point, the frenzy was nearly gone, replaced by love and devotion. He started moving at a leisure pace that she thoroughly enjoyed whilst they shared short sweet kisses. There was, suddenly, no desire to rush.

"You can go harder." She whispered with a smile, lovingly tangling her finger in his hair. "You're not going to hurt me."

He couldn't resist her invitation and under his energetic ministration she started trashing her head from side to side, getting closer and closer to her ultimate peak of pleasure.

"Don't stop. Please don't stop."

"Nothing can make me stop right now."

Isun went faster and her back arched towards him as she felt the powerful orgasm filling her completely. Diana closed her eyes and let out a loud scream she couldn't contain.

He followed seconds after and collapsed on top of her, once he released himself inside of his partner. They were both breathing heavily and covered with sweat.

**-Lemon End-**

"You know," she smiled sweetly, "it's not easy to make me sweat."

He laughed and kissed her gently.

"Is it easy to make you scream? I've never heard anyone scream like that before. In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone heard."

Shame tinged her face and she looked away.

"But I don't mind everyone knowing how much I love you." He smiled, rolling onto his back and cuddling her close against him.

"I love you more."

"Are we going to argue about this?"

"No, we're not. I win. Period."

"You little minx, if I didn't love you so much..." He tickled her and laughter burst of her lips. He loved watching her when she glistened like that, like sunlight on a blooming spring.

"Stop! Stop!" She cried, laughing hysterically. He did so and she kissed him once more.

"Can you die of happiness?" Diana sighed contentedly, leaning her head on his chest.

"Thank you for the surprise." He whispered, running his hand up and down her back. "Also for saving myself."

"If you were dreaming to see me in black lingerie you could have told me ages ago. Besides a warrior like you who has seen things no mortal should see, especially at such an young age, deserves pleasure and compassion."

Isun Te became teary eyed from the revelation that she said. "For a moment, I didn't think I would ever find love again ever since Kara." Diana moved her head to kiss away the tears that were flowing down his cheeks. "But now it seems I can move forward."

"As long as you love me, I'm fine with the amount of women you can 'love' as well." She smirked, sliding her hand down his chest teasingly, but he stopped her just before she reached his waistline.

"What do you mean 'you're fine with the amount of women I can love'? Are you suggesting?" Isun stared bugged eye at the bold statement she just proclaimed.

"You can have as many women as you want. Some Amazonians have more than one spouse but all Amazonians believe in love, no matter who or the amount."

"I don't fully understand, most human women-" Isun Te was interrupted by Diana.

"That's the problem, neither of us are human so why should we follow the standards and rules set by humanity? Humanity in a sense binds us to a level not our own, sometimes like an anchor."

Isun Te opened his mouth to retort only to realize he had no real argument.

She kissed him again. He responded softly and for a minute they both remained silent.

"I'm sorry, its just that it's unusual and I guess I'm a little scared of rejection. I mean, how do you bring that up if I do meet another girl? 'Hi, would you like to go on a date with me even though I'm already in a relationship with another though she's cool with it?' "

Diana sighed, "Granted there'll be times where it can be difficult but I believe we can manage through it. Besides I'm sure Artemis, Green Arrow's protege and Blackfire will understand, especially Blackfire."

"How'd you know about those two?"

Diana laughed. "Honestly? You know how much of a gossip Green Lantern and Flash can be. And Artemis... Let's just say I have an inside source. By inside source I mean surveillance footage."

"True. But you are all mine now and I will have to live with it."

Diana giggled and handed him his clothes. She put her white summer dress back on and watched him dress.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be back soon."

"I bet. I still owe you your reward, honey. And I will be waiting for you, naked and ready, underneath our comfy bed sheets."

He looked at her as his mouth fell open. She then slid her slip into his pocket and kissed his cheek. "And that is just a little reminder."

She turned around and left the room as his eyes followed the seductive movements of her curvy frame.

Isun regained his thoughts as he had an important question to ask her. "Diana, how did you manage to get rid of the bounty hunter trying to kill me?"

"I just told him you left the planet."

"Just like that?"

"It's not like as if he had many options."

"You know I love you right?"

Diana smiled. "I love you too." With that Diana closed the door, her lover disappearing behind it.

Isun's face darkened considerably as he realized who sent Lobo after him. "Prime. But why would he send a bounty hunter after me instead of doing it himself." A memory flashed through his head when Jade told him about Prime. "Shit! He's working with Darkseid, now he's deciding to play smart on this one. How am I going to get rid of both Darkseid and Prime?"

**A/N: This Lobo is based on the New 52 version but retains the characteristics of the classic Lobo (to the best of my abilities anyway). I should mention that Isun Te is 16 years old, not sure if I mentioned that earlier or not but now you know. Also I'm using the New 52 version of Wonder Woman which represents a more warrior style of her character while Isun Te (not a direct match to Superman) will represent more of an scholar/adventurer (while being an adventurer will lead to many fights plus his time in the Infinite Crisis war) hence why Isun Te and Wonder Woman will click almost right away (it doesn't hurt him since he was already good friends with his WW in his universe).**


	9. A Hero's Gratitude

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**'_Telepathic'_**

**Isun's Harem:**

**Artemis**

**Zantana**

**Black Canary**

**Dreamer (YJ episode: Disordered)**

**Wonder Woman**

**Friends with Benefits:**

**Big Barda**

**Blackfire (New 52)**

**Gilotina**

**Lashina**

**Harem update: I'm still thinking of adding a few girls just as friends with benefits. Yes, no, maybe so? Review on it.**

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**September 18th**

A week has past since the incident in Metropolis and the Team was distressed about Isun Te's condition when the news footage was shown. Fortunately Wonder Woman arrived at the Cave letting them know that Isun was in recovery and would be on leave for the time being. Diana smirked that she knew Isun Te was more than well enough to join the Team again but the Amazon princess wanted to spend more 'quality' time with her lover. 'It's funny,' she thought. 'A man from another universe that knows almost everything about me but yet I know so little about him. But I can't deny the connection nor the emotions there when we become intimate with one another.'

Wonder Woman's thighs quivered at the memories of her annual fucking with the Daxamite adventurer. It was raw, passionate, animalistic... Everything any woman had dreamed in her wildest, dirtiest fantasies. And he was all hers and hers alone, for now. Though Diana did say that Isun Te was allowed to have more than one lover, she couldn't help feel anger and jealously rush through her body. But she trusted him to love her through and through.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her comm link beeped in her ear. "Wonder Woman, we have a situation in Italy. Respond immediately." Martian Manhunter ordered from his position in the Watchtower.

"Acknowledged I'm on my way." Wonder Woman ended the conversation as she turned westward towards Europe.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**September 23rd**

**Balcony of Diana's apartment; London 2:50 p.m.**

"Welcome home honey. Why don't you have a seat?" Diana called. Tonight would be a bit more vanilla than she'd originally planned, but she supposed Isun wouldn't care that much anyway.

Isun couldn't exactly see her, he could make out only her silhouette but based on the layout of the room she was standing at the foot of the bed. There was a bright light directly behind her which kept her bathed in shadow. She had her hands on her hips and was swaying them back and forth slowly. He spied a lone chair a few feet from her so he sat in it as she requested.

"Why don't you take off your shirt? Relax a little." She asked seductively.

Isun did as she asked. "So how was your day?"

Diana rocked her hips a little harder. "Nothing out of the ordinary, meetings, disasters. Just a regular Thursday."

Isun wondered what the disaster was, but before he could ask the lights came on fully in the room and revealed that Diana was standing in her Amazon armor. She looked ready for a fight except for the high heels on her red boots. She almost never wore those, and never in battle. She wore them for him.

"So did you tell the Team about my condition?" Isun Te asked.

"Yes, although the Team were heavily affected it. Especially Artemis."

"I'm guessing Aqualad will take over as leader until my return."

"Fortunately for us, I didn't specify when you would return. So that means..."

"We have as much time to ourselves as we want. By the way, how long will the League be gone on the space mission?"

"I remember Batman specifying no more than a month or two. But enough talking, let's start screaming lover."

She walked up to stand over him, straddling his legs as he sat in the chair. "Begin playlist."

Soft music began playing in the room, it took Isun a few seconds to pick out the song but eventually it became clear that 'Nice and Slow' by Usher was playing. He was glad he decided to pick up the bouquet, he wasn't sure if Diana was going to make a big deal out of today, but it appeared she was.

Isun Te would probably never get over how flawlessly beautiful Diana was, she was his ultimate fantasy. He'd never forget his first love and woman in his life Kara Zor-El, but Diana was in category all of her own, and when she turned on her romantic side she went to another stratosphere altogether. Despite the fact that he was currently getting a lap dance, her dance moves weren't particularly suggestive, and she was fully clothed he was still mesmerized by her.

Diana tried not to laugh at the look on Isun's face, his eyes wide open unmoving from her body and his expression looking like a mindless drone. He was under her spell, and she loved every minute of it. She could probably get him to do anything she wanted as long as he got the pleasure he seeked. She hadn't used her wiles to make him do anything too undesirable yet, and figured to save that possibility for a rainy day.

Isun reached up and put a hand on Diana's backside as she swayed, but immediately she slapped his hand away, hard. "No touching!"

"Oh it's like that?" Isun Te groaned.

"Oh it's like that." Diana confirmed, reaching for the lasso on her hip. "I will tie you up if I have to. Consider it a challenge, can you keep your hands to yourself?"

Isun considered his options, being tied up had never been a bad thing with Diana. So he risked it, he scooped her up and dove onto the bed.

**-Adult Lemon Scene-**

Diana's eyes looked over at Isun's shirtless figure as she lowered her gaze at where his crotch was and softly blushed; he still had an erection poking through the covers. "I see you're still excited?" Isun blushed looking down.

"Well, I am here now..." She trailed off and her hands gripped the hem of her jeans, then there was her sexy side that Isun loved so much. He is the only one who has the privilege to see such beauty. Diana tugged off the jeans and wiggled herself out of them as she slowly did a strip tease for him. She could see him twitching. She lifted her shirt oh so slowly as she revealed her smooth skin bit by bit, and it satisfied her seeing Isun gulp audibly as she did so. His lips burned and his fingers itched, as his desire to touch her grew by the passing second. Diana had only pulled her shirt up to her chest by now and Isun choked up as the lower curves of her breasts were exposed. 'No bra... sweet!' Isun thought eagerly. Her top was thrown off and he stared at her curvaceous body, "I swear Diana, I'll explode right now." It felt like eternity until she finally struts over to him with a seductive smirk.

"Prepare to be overwhelmed little man." She whispered into his ear licking the shell making him shiver. Diana muffled Isun's moan with her mouth, pressing her lips to his in an almost taunting way. She even went so far as to nip at his bottom lip, showing just how feisty she really was she tore away the sheets on top of him and grabbed his bulge staring down at his hard-on licking her lips, "You look so delicious." She circled his cock with her fingers, pumping him smoothly, loving the way his hips rolled up into her hand.

Her hands held onto his shoulders as she slid across his cock, momentarily sitting on it. She felt him harden beneath her as she pushed herself up and ground against him, enough to make him breathe harder. He smirked at her uncalled for roughness, but set to match her all the same. He shut his eyes gasping as he felt her press down on him, it felt so good as her wetness rubbed onto him. She ground her hips on his moving forward and backwards at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Ughhh...Di..." Isun gripped her hips as she smiled continuously torturing him. Finally she lifted her hips and pressed her opening onto his tip, Isun impatiently thrust his hips slightly up to enter her but she held him down and took in just a bit of him beaming devilishly knowing he was going crazy by now. She wanted to tease him, just a little bit. She kneeled down and held him with one hand, tracing a line on the underside of his member. Isun shuddered in pleasure and bliss as her warm, soft hands squeezed him and then her tongue licked him up and down eventually making his whole length wet. She placed her lips firmly on his tip and flicked out her tongue licking the pre-cum forming. Isun grabbed a fistful of her black locks and shoved her slightly onto him. Diana choked, but pulled her head back and then swallowed him whole.

Isun had his eyes rolling to the back of his head by now as she sucked hard, her jaws tirelessly working. Diana bobbed her head up and down on him increasing her speed as time went on and soon he was throbbing uncontrollably in her mouth. She bit his tip softly and that sent him into a wild frenzy, gushing his cum inside of her. Diana looked at him as she placed her legs on each side of him. She felt him prodding in between her legs and rocked her hips taking him in. With a hard thrust she took him all the way in and melted into his arms, moaning loudly.

He slowly thrust into her and she gasped, both at the pain and pleasure. He began pumping himself inside her. "Ohh godddd!... Di..." All he seemed to know how to say right now was her name. After a few thrusts Diana began moaning, she was in heaven. It felt so good. Her hands were tangled in his hair and screaming out his name. Isun laid onto his back as she placed her hands on his chest and paused, breathing heavily. Their eyes locked, dark with lust and she leaned down kissing him while her hips thrust up and down on him. She sat back up pulling him up with her and they held on to each other. Isun picked up the pace and pushed his hips up making Diana match the rhythm with the constant bouncing of her hips onto his hips, as they thrust in sync.

Isun grabbed her breasts in both of his hands, roughly fondling them. He took a nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, alternating between sucking and tugging the hard buds. He buried his head in her shoulder and bit down on her neck. She let out a gasp. Isun rolled over, switching positions. "This is so crude." Diana groaned. He sucked on her breast and snuck a hand between her legs.

"It wasn't until you said so." He laughed, his hot breath at her entrance. "How badly do you want this?"

"Just as bad as you..." She said as her fingers clutched the pillows near her. He licked a wet trail down her jaw and sucked on her jawbone. While one hand caressed her cheek, the other held her leg up as he nudged her legs apart as far as they would go. When he filled her up, she let out a whimper. He rocked his hips against hers lightly and allowed the pleasure to slowly build up.

"Yessssss...right... ahhh...there!" He bucked against her and she bit down on his skin. It tasted so good. Her hands dug into his shoulder blades as he picked up her right leg and threw it over his shoulder. She felt him thrust in deeper and her back arched, as her chest pressed up into his.

Isun moaned feeling her large, soft mounds on him. The blend of their fast and hard thrusts created immense bliss. His fingers caught her wrist and he was squeezing it tightly as he moved with aggression. Diana teased him, clenching her muscles around him a few times. The tightness was making his eyes roll. They kissed again, trying to keep quiet. Their bodies flattened tightly against each other but still continued to move. Diana tangled her legs around his waist pulling him closer. When he finally hit her g-spot, she bit down on her lips moaning irresistibly. "Isun..." Diana gasped his name. He moved faster and faster until she finally came. Watching Diana slump onto him while she let out tiny moans and whimpers sent him over the edge as he pushed himself into her with one last thrust.

"Oh god!" He groaned, and they came together hard.

Diana looked up into Isun's beautiful hazel eyes and tugged on his lower lip, licking it here and there. Isun placed sloppy kisses along her collar bones trailing up her neck and went back to her lips kissing her. He broke the kiss and Diana pouted as he gazed down at her with a mischievous grin. He certainly had naughty intentions in that mind of his, she didn't know if she should be worried or excited.

"Mmm... I'd like some of that icing." Isun murmured against her stomach as he kissed down past her navel he dipped his tongue into her opening. She sucked in a breath gasping. He glanced up at her and smiled into her folds and delved his tongue in sucking up the juices. She felt herself heat up rapidly, her vision was hazy. No magic in the world could compare, only he could make her feel this way.

A groan escaped his lips with pleasure as she pulled his hair. His finger slid inside her, and then another, both moving slowly back and forth as his thumb continued its work massaging her clit, stimulating her more. He wasn't even surprised that they slid right in. She was beyond wet of course. He continued to kiss her body, slowly making his way down to her abdomen. But mostly he was concentrating on finding that sweet spot to make her see stars. Isun ran his tongue up her slick warmth; his heart beat faster when he heard Diana's pleasured gasps. Isun licked at her inner thighs and as he picked up speed, Diana shouted in ecstasy as another wave of an orgasm hit her.

Isun dragged his teeth along her sensitive flesh and flicked his tongue on her clit. "Ohhhh... mm.. ahh... Isun!" She enjoyed that very much, Isun flattened his tongue onto the nerves and she rolled her head back moaning and growling. Her head rolled back as her hips bucked upwards, her eyes spotted the glowing red clock next to her bed 11:56 PM flashed on it. 'Just four more minutes to go...' She thought.

Diana cried out as Isun fingered her tight heat; those fingers of his swirling around her clit and making her go insane. She was wriggling against him and he had one arm hooked around her in a hold to keep her from squirming too much.

"God... mmhh... Di... you're so fucking beautiful." He panted with his eyes glued to the spot between her legs, his tongue clicked in his mouth before he went back to licking her ravenously. There's a brief pause, and Isun presses his tongue to Diana's core, licking at the wetness that's already gathered there, licking and pushing at her clit forcefully. And it's all Diana can do to moan and cry out and whimper because it just feels so fucking good. Isun began to move his tongue in a rhythm, and she rocks with it knowing she's close, very close to climaxing.

His lips moved, nipping and sucking fiercely. Diana felt her walls contract and she wrapped her legs around Isun's head pushing his tongue deeper. He licked that one spot over and over making her go crazy. "Ahh... yessss... right there!" She hissed and clenched her teeth letting go of his hair, gushing wildly in his mouth "I'm close Isun... Nnghh... aahhhh!" Isun lapped up her juices savoring every bit of it.

"Oh mio dio... Oipho!" Diana gasped out as the warm tip of his tongue pressed into her crotch.

"Was that some Ancient Greek profanity?" He grinned, "I love it when you speak so dirty..." He slurped up her cum and smiled softly. Isun crawled back on top of Diana and her eyes glanced at the clock momentarily as it changed from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM she cupped his face bringing his ear down to her lips, "Congratulations I believe we set a record for the longest fuck session ever."

Isun flashed a grin at her.

**-End Lemon Scene-**

He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, leaned down and planted a sweet, loving kiss on her succulent lips, "That was amazing. Best. Girlfriend. Ever!"

His voice was low and raspy; it had an arousing effect on her. Diana blushed, "You sure have a way with words. There's more than one surprise though."

His eyes lit up as he watched her run over to grab a bag. That one bag she hid from him behind herself.

"So, what's in that one?" He asked pointing behind her.

"I'll show you." Diana winked. "Now close your eyes, and no peeking."

Isun chuckled, "Yeah, okay babe."

Diana pulled out the contents of the bag and put it on, "Ready."

Isun moved his hands away from his face and his jaws fell open, awestruck. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"I don't like it, I love it!" Diana had on a black, lacy corset and very sexy underwear to match. "Too bad it's coming off of you anyway." He laughed unlacing the ties.

"Can't wait for tonight, after the party the Team will throw me, it's just you and me."

"Isun..." Diana sighed rolling her eyes. "Try to be surprised for the party." She stuck her tongue out at him. He caught her tongue with his lips and initiated a steamy lip-lock.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**September 30th**

**Mount Justice**

"Recognized: Wonder Woman 03. Isun Te B05." The computer acknowledged the two heroes entering the Cave.

"Home sweet home I guess," Isun said said chuckling as he wrapped his arm around Diana's waist bringing her closer to him. Diana snugged closer to her lover as she pecked his cheek. "Indeed lover, but I must admit I'll miss you."

Isun looked at his goddess. "Don't worry Di with my powers and abilities, all you have to do is give a erotic moan and I'll be there faster than a speeding bullet."

Diana rolled her eyes at the Superman quip before playfully punching him on the shoulder. Isun Te responded in kind by grabbing Diana by her face nearly smashing their faces together in a passionate makeout session. Their battle for dominance ensnared their sword-like tongues in foreplay before Diana's superior experience prevailed in her victory. "Sorry little man, but I win. You can't beat an Amazon in the art of love."

"I think your bedroom would say otherwise. In that case, I want a rematch." Isun Te said smacking her ass rather roughly causing Diana to moan at the gesture. "I'll see you soon Diana, you know where."

"Farewell Isun, take care." And with that, Wonder Woman left with the Zeta Tube took her away, most likely to the Watchtower in Isun's opinion. He took a moment to look around at the Main Hall, not much had changed. Then again he was gone only for two weeks, three at most. His eyes glowed white as he activated his x-ray vision to see where the Team was. He checked every corridor except for one, which he couldn't see through and it led to the kitchen.

Ironically, it was covered by lead which normally would cause him to start having a seizure on the floor. But since the anti-lead shot given to him by the love of his life, he just laughed it off. Levitating off the floor a few inches, he flew towards the kitchen only to hear...

"SURPRISE!"

Isun fell straight onto the ground on his back from the sudden commotion. Gathering himself quickly, he saw the Team and some League members (Black Canary, Green Arrow and Red Tornado) dressed in regular civilian clothes.

Raven, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin, Superboy, M'gann, and Artemis all came to Isun Te in a combination of hugs, handshakes, high fives except for Superboy and Raven, they just stood on the outskirts. Isun took notice that Artemis was the one that hugged him the hardest and the longest. Isun looked at Artemis, she a black turtleneck sweater, dark brown pants, and blackish grey boots. Her hair was tied as usual in a ponytail.

"Hey Arty, you look great. So guys, what did I miss?"

The Team started telling Isun all the adventures they had while Isun was on leave. Once the tales ended, Robin and Raven had an announcement to make.

"Guys, I hate to be the damper on this party, but both Raven and I are leaving the Team." Naturally everyone else except the League members were shocked at the news.

"Dude, why? We started this Team together and now you're just going to bail on us?" Kid Flash complained.

"Kid relax, I'm sure Robin and Raven have valid reasons for the departure from the Team." Aqualad rationalized. "But I am also curious as to why."

"Thanks Kaldur, Isun do you remember our mission when we saved Raven from Brother Blood?" Isun nodded in response but his face made an 'o' shale as he realized where this was heading.

"This is about the Teen Titans isn't it?" asked Isun Te. Everyone looked at the Daxamite to explain further. "The Teen Titans are a group of superheroes, much like ourselves but there were differences. In my universe, there were multiple teams of heroes, both teenage and adult. The Teen Titans being one of the most famous besides the League itself. The members of the Titans sometimes changed, due to switching from main members to part time members but the most well known Titans were Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. And since Robin and Raven are here, Bats must have discovered the other three."

"Anyway Batman wants the both of us to set up operations in Jump City. I don't know exactly when we'll but it'll be soon." stated Robin with a somber look underneath his glasses.

"If it's any consolation, Robin did perform greatly as the leader of the Titans." Isun cryptically complimented.

"Sorry Rob, it's just- you're my best friend and-" started Kid Flash.

"I know Wally besides you've got super speed you can meet me anytime, as long as you don't trip on the way there." Robin smirked. Wally was less than amused, "Not cool dude."

"Since we're still on announcements and what not, I feel that I should tell you guys something," announced Isun Te. "Based on the adventures you guys been on since I've been away and how well you have succeeded on missions, I will resign as team leader."

"Are you serious?" Superboy questioned. "You're the reason this team as succeeded as well as it has. You're the one that's been training us, you're practically the backbone and now you're leaving?"

"Stepping down, not leaving," corrected Isun. "Let's face it with my knowledge of almost everyone and everything on the League, it would be too easy. Besides I'm just the father figure that holds your bike until you start pedaling. Now you're at the pedaling stage, I'm still part of the Team but I'll take more of a mentor role. But anyway congratulations Robin, I hope you do well for the Titans."

An hour and a half past since the announcements and everyone now settled down, having a good time. Music was playing in the background, everyone was eating including Isun (though he did it more for the taste of the food rather than necessity). The Daxamite couldn't help noticing that whenever he was, Artemis was close to him. If he walked over to Canary or Arrow, a few minutes later she would arrive. Not that Isun mind it, he was quite fond of the female archer but the voice in the back of his mind spoke about how she might refuse him due to his current relationship with Wonder Woman. He decided to make his move after the party.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**2 hours later...**

The Team and Canary, Arrow, and Tornado decided to call it a night. Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Canary, Arrow, Tornado, Batgirl, and Artemis made their way to the Main Hall towards the Zeta Tubes but Artemis was held back by Isun Te.

"Can I talk to you... Alone?" Isun asked. Artemis gave a confused look but complied to his request. The teen heroes made their way to the entrance of Isun's room, Artemis started to ask why he wanted to speak with her but was interrupted by Isun kissing her. Artemis needless to say was blushing profusely but didn't make any sort of attempt to push him away, rather she brought him closer. Artemis' tongue begged for entrance to Isun's mouth which he granted. A few minutes passed between the passionate teens before Artemis broke the kiss in exchange for oxygen.

Both teens looked away from each other, blushing immensely from the heated kiss.

"I'm guessing that's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Artemis inquired. Isun nodded in response.

"And that fact that I wanted to say that I-I... I love you Artemis, I understand that we haven't known each other THAT long but I understand if you don't feel the same way," Isun said. But he didn't expect Artemis to press her lips against his, this time slower, intimate, sensual, even romantic.

"I love you too. It's weird, your the first person that I've actually opened up to since my family's break up. And we do have a lot of things in common as well. And it doesn't hurt that your ripped as well," smirked Artemis once again rubbing his chest just like when she first arrived at the Cave.

"So you only care about how I look then? Hurtful," Isun said feigning hurt in his voice.

Artemis rolled her eyes at the dramatic reaction but let it go. "So I guess your my boyfriend?"

"Only if you accept me as your girlfriend"

"Tempting but I'll think about."

"You found a better offer? Then again, a beauty like yourself must have hundreds of suitors waiting for you hand and foot."

"Thousands actually, but I like to give this a shot."

"You're too kind Artemis," deadpanned Isun.

Artemis laughed at her now alien boyfriend, kissing him passionately once again.

"Let's take this in my room." said Isun.

"Thank god you can read minds," Artemis huskily replied before they both sprinted to Isun's room.

**-Adult Lemon Scene-**

What he didn't know was that she would use that body of hers to seduce him into getting handcuffed to the bed, have her smirking up at him from between his legs, grinning sexily next to his cock. His eyes shut tightly because he knew he would cum from just the sight of her lips wrapping around him. The little chuckle she did shot a jolt of pleasure all throughout his body, his mind soaring with the feeling, and he kept right on soaring.

"Artemis!" He yelped.

She, in return, hummed with amusement, mouth still on him, all the while that soaring feeling came back full force. Her mouth pulled away to have her tongue lick one long strip from the base to the tip just before she whispered, "Is there something you wanted to say, Isun?"

He stifled a moan and willed his eyes to open and look at himself to confirm his suspicions. When her hand moved, he saw that she had indeed placed a cockring on him.

Her mouth had latched on to the side and suckled with those perfect lips of hers until he threw his head back into the pillows with a shout. When she laughed merrily at his sudden misfortune, he resisted the urge to plant both feet on the mattress and shove his dick down her throat to get her to choke on it instead. But she sat up so quickly that the sudden loss of her warmth had his head spinning with confusion.

"What the-" he stopped himself short. Damn that hair.

It was pretty rare when she let her hair down. But the point was, she looked beautiful, sexy, with her hair down and this was no exception.

"Unlock the handcuffs, babe. I want to run my hands through your hair as I fuck you into the mattress."

Now, even with her hair covering her breasts, it didn't hinder how beautiful she looked as she crawled up his form with the grace of a majestic feline.

"And let you have your fun? Nah, I think I like you better like this, all tied up, hot and hard for me, and for me only." He panted as she rasped those words against his skin, all the way up until she was face to face with him. The kiss she gave him had waves of hot pleasure run up and down his body.

But before he could fully enjoy the kiss, she pulled back with another smirk on her face, held herself with hot palms on his chest, and engulfed him with her hot, wet, so wet, heat. He didn't care if the others heard him scream out her name, what he did care was how slowly she was going. And what irked him even more was how calm she looked said for the faint blush on her face.

"Artemis, I swear that when I get out of these handcuffs, I will fuck you so hard, you won't be able to go on duty with GA tomorrow."

When she did that little figure eight with her hips, he realized his stomach was burning like a thousand suns with passion. "You can try, or you can enjoy this." Her voice gave off a little tiny whine, a sign that she wasn't as composed as she showed, and he grinned at that.

"I think you'd rather enjoy me pounding into you until you cum so hard you pass out for the night."

She surprised the both of them with a loud moan and a hard shove down. She had to stop for a moment to catch her breath, and glare at him through that curtain of hair. "Do you want me to gag you too?"

His hips jerked upwards just a tiny bit, satisfied that she dug her nails into his abs with just the right amount of pressure. "As long as it's with that pussy of yours-"

"-shut up. It's your night to just enjoy this." Her hips rose all the way up until just the tip of him was inside her, and then slammed down with so much force the springs on his bed creaked and had her bounce on him a couple more times, involuntarily. As her head was thrown back with another moan, he took the time to appreciate how her breasts were pushed together and moved with each bounce.

The soaring pleasure that had him light-headed and delirious had turned to an almost uncomfortable pressure, and he told her because he knew she'd take care of it. What he didn't realize was that he hated the loss of her as she got off of him. "Don't cum yet." Artemis commanded with that raspy voice of hers just as she took the cockring off of him. The sigh that escaped his lips couldn't be helped.

What he was about to do was a last resort, but he knew it was the only way to get her to take the horrid things off. "Artie, babe, please take these off." He shook his hands to rattle them for emphasis.

He almost groaned in frustration when she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Gasp, is the powerful Isun Te actually begging for something?"

Nonetheless, she moved up his body, slowly grabbed the key and unlocked both of his hands. He let her lick at his wrists lovingly, symbolizing any removal of 'blood' but they both knew that the cuffs wouldn't even remotely harm him. Sure she looked hot above him, but he knew for a fact that she looked way better underneath him, writhing and moaning with abandon. When he flipped them over, he had to grin lecherously back at her frown.

"You made me beg, and now I'm going to return the favor," was all he said just before he entered her swiftly all the way until he could not go in her any further.

"Isun! Fuck!" Yes, he liked her best when she was moving under him, eyes shut tight, and screaming out his name. God she felt so good, and he didn't want this to end, but he could feel his release coming soon. She panted heavily in his ear, muttering very explicit words that drove him to go faster.

But right when she started to squeeze him sporadically, he pulled out of her, chuckling breathlessly. A groan of frustration and multiple thumps to the chest had him completely satisfied to see she was feeling how he had felt just moments before. "Isun, you better put you're fucking cock in me right now or so help me I will-"

"-Beg."

"What?"

"Beg for me to put my cock inside of you."

She pulled back to give him a look, but he just stared back at her waiting. For a moment, he thought she was going to push him off and turn in for the night when she looked down, frowning. The crease in between her brows had him smiling in amusement. "And you say I'm a tease. I don't torture you this much." He heard her mutter under her breath just before she looked back up at him with the utmost sexiest look.

Her eyes were shiny and half open, her lips formed a little pout, a bit of the bottom caught between her pearly whites. A hand reached between their bodies and traced up and down his stomach casually. "Isun," she whispered his name so sensually it hurt to keep himself from doing what they both wanted, "Please? I want you in me. Pounding into me. Making the bed knock against the wall until there are so many dents." She leaned up to bring her lips up to his ear and moaned lowly into it.

Those words, and that moan made his control snap into tiny pieces. His hand came up to grab her hair and yank her head away so he could give her a very messy kiss, one with all tongue and teeth. His hips surged forward again and he claimed her wet heat. In out, in out. She felt like wet velvet, the feeling was so intoxicating that he let himself get lost in it. Her mouth ripped away from his to lean her forehead against his, panting hard, her hips lifting up to meet his with each hard thrust.

Her nails dug into his back as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. "Harder," she growled at him. "Faster? Better? Stronger?" he asked gruffly. His hip angled a little higher, and when he pushed in again she made a keening sound that got her whole body shaking. He loved it when he hit her g-spot.

"Isun, Sun, Sun," she chanted, getting louder and louder with each second.

He moaned back, making his hips go faster than it was already going. An arm reached between their bodies and clasped her inner thigh only to push it to the side to give him more room to move. His other hand was still clasped within the forest of her blonde locks, supporting the back of her head just in case he just so happened to push a little to far to have her head connect with the headboard of the bed.

Her nails scratched and dug into his back, holding herself closer to him. He knew his back wouldn't look any different, but he didn't care. In fact, he was turned on even more, on the verge of cumming at any moment.

When her wet heat started to squeeze him again, he kept on going, refusing to stop this time. Her head tilted upwards, mouth latching to the side of his neck. Teeth scraping his sweaty skin lovingly, before she bit the flesh harshly, just as her orgasm hit, muffling her scream. He let himself go, cumming all over her walls intensely.

He became a dead weight on her, something he knew she didn't mind at all, and gave her a languid, completely satisfied kiss.

They stayed that way for a little while longer, lazily petting each other with content before he pulled out of her slowly. He smirked when she squirmed a bit, while she glared at him in return.

"Round two?"

Her glare turned darker and he chuckled at it. "Fine."

He rolled over to her side and pulled her close, yawning, completely drained. "G'night, I love you," he muttered, tucking her body closer to his.

"Love you too Sunny D," she whispered softly in his ear kissing his cheek.

**-End Lemon Scene-**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the lemons with Isun Te and his ladies XD. In future chapters, I'll have Isun Te slow down with the ladies in the 'harem' list from the beginning of the chapter so it'll be more realistic and romantic. But don't worry lemons will start raining down soon XD. I currently have a poll on my profile page surveying whether or not to allow Isun Te to have the Alpha Effect (only other user to be Mister Miracle), from what I know it is the antithesis of Darkseid's Omega Effect. Pretty much, whatever the Omega Effect can do so can the Alpha Effect. So if you would take a minute of your time and vote, I would much appreciate it.**


	10. All-Star Daxamite

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Isun's Harem:**

Artemis

Zantana

Black Canary

Dreamer **(YJ episode: Disordered)**

Wonder Woman

**Friends with Benefits:**

Big Barda

Faora

Gilotina

Lashina

**Harem update: I'm still thinking of adding a few girls just as friends with benefits. Yes, no, maybe so? Review on it.**

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**September 31st 09:45 am EST**

Isun Te woke up the next morning feeling blissful. Memories flooded his mind from his amazing night with Artemis. But with those pleasurable moments followed an intense feeling of guilt as he contemplated that he loved Artemis but was sleeping with Wonder Woman. Granted he also loved Diana, no point in denying it but he felt scared with how Artemis would react to the news. He figured that if Diana spoke to Artemis about their relationship, she might be willing to comply. But he wasn't to focus on this right now, eventually, but not now.

Isun planned to give Artemis a gift, a sort of appreciation for his girlfriend. He racked his Daxamite mind, more powerful than any Earthly based supercomputer even some alien supercomputers. Realization dawned upon him as he remembered one time where Superman traveled to Alpha Centauri to give Lois Lane a bouquet of flowers than sang softly. He unraveled his arms from the blonde beauty, he smiled softly as Artemis grimaced from the lack of warmth embodying her slumber but she remained still. He kissed her on the lips, gathered his family crest that laid on the side table next to the bed and left the room.

Isun made his way to the Main Hall, he turned on the holograms to oversee where everyone was and what they were doing. Superboy was in Metropolis patrolling in Superman's absence, Robin and Batgirl were unsurprisingly in Gotham, Aqualad returned to Atlantis to continue his studies until called upon again. Kid Flash was at his house, relaxing apparently having a very large breakfast. Isun's curiosity got to the better of him when he decided to check on Diana's current whereabouts, tapping on the holographic keyboard he tracked Wonder Woman to Themiscrya. He sighed feeling relieved that everything was in order before turning off the holograms, preparing himself for his trip.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**10 seconds later; Alpha Centauri quadrant**

The Daxamite adventurer landed on one of the planets within the Alpha Centauri quadrant. He surveyed the environment around him, it slightly reminded him of one of those Dr. Seuss books that Kara showed when they were a couple. He examined the landscape and tuned his super hearing to the frequency of the singing flowers that Clark once told him about. Once he caught hold of the singing, he dashed over to their location, collect enough for a large bouquet and returned to Earth.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**10 seconds later (returning to Earth)**

Artemis groaned as she heard the alarm clock buzzed to wake up. In retaliation, she tried bashing the alarm clock to shut it off but keep missing the clock, instead she hit everything else including the lamp. Frustrated Artemis finally decided to get up from he bed, yanking the infernal device from the wall and bashing it against the wall, effectively smashing it to small pieces, parts of the clock flew everywhere.

Satisfied with her job well done, Artemis walked back to the bed before her legs almost gave out. She caught herself on the bed, the pain catching up to her. "I guess this is what happens when you fuck with Superman." Artemis mused, trying to ease the pain in her legs but the one area where she imagined the most pained was actually the most pleasured. She blushed as she brought her hand down to her clit, rubbing and pinching it.

Moaning out erotically she laid back onto the bed, continually rubbing her pussy she brought her other hand to pinch her nipple. She hissed in pleasure before she heard something that sounded like singing. A voice cleared itself prompting Artemis to open her eyes in shock to Isun with a bouquet of flowers, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. Before Artemis could respond, a pair of lips crashed upon hers, lustfully taking dominance. Artemis, not one to be denied a challenge, kissed back.

**-Adult Lemon Scene-**

No words were needed as the Daxamite and the archer expressed with their eyes, saying all of their love and lust. Artemis used the Daxamite's distracted foreplay to swap position's with her on top. She smirked victoriously at the downed Daxamite, leaning over Isun her hair curtained her boyfriend's face as she kissed his neck softly. Isun moaned at the contact but had to restrained himself from using any of his strength against her in fear of hurting her. He growled at her smug expression, taunting him and it burned every fiber of his being but he loved it.

Isun Te used his legs to wrap around Artemis' head and flip them over so Isun was on top. "You didn't actually think you'd be the dominant one in this relationship did you?" Isun Te taunted, earning him a dirty look from his archer girlfriend. Just like Artemis when she was on top, Isun held a smug expression just to remind her who was the 'boss'. Luckily since Artemis was still naked and Isun managed to get rid of his armor during the switch, there wasn't much need for foreplay... Maybe a little.

"Stop talking."

She kisses him, pushing her tongue passed his lips. When he breaks their kiss, his eyes widen a little. She's on top again! Then his eyes widen a little more as he notices her hand sliding down her stomach, grazing against where he's hard for her when she dips her finger into herself.

They both moan loudly. "Artemis," he breathes. He can feel her working her fingers against herself and it's wrong that he can't touch her right now.

He really needs to touch her right now.

"Artemis," he says. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Artemis," he groans.

"No," she pants, shifting a little. He looks down and feels his throat dry as he watches her working her fingers along her soaked sex, her index finger coming up to circle her clit. He groans. He needs to have his hands on her.

She dips her fingers back into herself, flattening her palm against her clit, and arches against him and her hand as she lets out this shaky breath.

"Artemis, come on," he groans.

She circles her clit again and her breath hitches as she spreads her legs a little wider, causing herself to press against him more. "Isun," she moans, licking her lips, and he closes his eyes. He can still feel her fingers moving between them. "Faster," she breathes, and she increases the speed of her own thrusting as she rolls her hips against his more rhythmically.

She feels so good on top of him. He knows how much better it'll feel with her soaked and clenching around him.

"Are you thinking about me?" he asks, partly out of curiosity (although he thinks he already knows the answer) and mostly as a distraction.

"Yes," she breathes.

"Do you always think about me?"

"Yes," she says again, and he groans, rolling his hips against hers. She squeaks in surprise as her eyes fly open, and he realizes that he causes her hand to flatten against herself again. She stares right at him as she continues to finger herself, these broken pants coming out of her mouth.

He wraps an arm around her waist and quickly maneuvers her underneath him. He stops for a second to take in the sight of her splayed out before him in nothing, her hair fanning out beneath her head and her legs spread out and her slick sex glistening.

Her hand moves downward again, snapping him from his admiration as he snatches her wrist and pulls it away. "You've done enough." He took a moment for some reason and noticed he must have brought them to the workout gym in the Cave. But he ignored it.

She lets out this frustrated noise. "Isun," she breathes, but then cuts herself off with a cry of pleasure when he suddenly lowers his mouth over her sex, licking up against her folds and flicking at her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"You're such a tease," he says against her, circling her clit slowly, once, twice, and quickly swiping against it on the third time. She rolls her hips against his mouth, pushing her fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't let you come after what you just did to me," he says. He hears her whimper, feels her tug at his hair, and he thrusts his tongue into her a few times. Her legs are quivering, and when he blows lightly, she sucks in a gasp and practically slams her hands down against the bed as her muscles pulse.

"Please," she breathes, and he closes his mouth around her clit.

She arches against him and shouts his name, nails scraping against his scalp as she comes undone. He rolls his tongue against her through her orgasm and sucks down on her clit a few times, making her body shudder. The staggered moans coming out of her mouth are driving him crazy.

He's so hard right now.

Her muscles clench around his tongue as he thrusts it in and out of her, and then licks up her folds and flattens it against her clit. He's not even sure how long he continues to work his tongue against her, but he can tell by the way she starts breathing brokenly again that if he keeps doing it, she'll come again in a matter of seconds.

Fuck, he's really hard right now, but he really wants to get her off again before he's inside her.

He thrusts his tongue into her faster, bringing his hand up and brushing his thumb over her clit a few times. She shudders. "What are you…" she begins, but then her breathing hitches and she's letting out another moan as pleasure washes over her again.

She meekly pushes his head away and he kisses his way up her body until he's slanting his lips over hers, hearing her whimper as she tastes herself on his tongue.

"I need you," she breathes against his lips, hands moving over his shoulders and he lets out a breathy laugh. He doesn't know how she could already want more considering she just came twice, but whatever. Artemis has always had amazing physical endurance.

And he's not going to deny her anything right now.

So he groans and rolls his hips, but she shaking her head. "Not here," she breathes, and then she's pushing him off with enough force that he's sliding off of the bed and landing onto the floor.

He looks at her in confusion as she's getting to her feet, but then she's pulling him up, too, and bringing their lips together again.

He chuckles against her lips – she's being uncharacteristically eager right now, but he's not about to complain. She pushes her fingers into his hair and focuses on kissing him again, stepping forward and backing him up until he feels his legs hit into something. He stumbles a bit (which is something he rarely does, ever) and she pushes at his chest and lowers him.

She breaks their kiss so suddenly that he's kind of hazy for a second, and he realizes that he's sitting (well, lying down) on one of the benches in the room.

"Don't move," she tells him, reaching behind him to bring the back up a little more so that he's at an angle. He groans, knowing exactly where this is going, and watches as she licks her lips and then swallows in anticipation.

But then she's bracing her hands against his chest and rolling her hips, sliding her slick sex slowly along his entire length, and he's not thinking at all. He just swallows hard and grasps her hips, digging his fingers. It probably hurts, but she must not care because she rolls her hips again and he digs his fingers a little more.

He closes his eyes when she doesn't move, which is probably a bad idea because then all he can focus on is her clenching around him. He's dying, and when she lowers herself over him, he grunts and reflexively snaps his hips up in response.

Her elbow hits his ribs kind of hard when she loses her balance a little, and he doesn't feel anything, but it's hardly the worst blow he's ever taken. She presses one hand firmly against his chest, the other reaching up to grip the bar of the barbell over his head for support, and rolls her hips just slightly. It's not nearly enough, but it feels so good.

"God, I feel so much of you," she breathes.

"Artemis," he exhales shallowly, and she starts rolling her hips against him slowly, pulling him almost entirely out before pushing back in. He thinks he draws blood as he grips her waist, but fuck, he can't help it.

She leans forward to kiss him lightly, but he grips her forearm and moves his other hand over her shoulder blade, pushing her down against him and causing her hand to slide from the barbell. He rolls his hips up as she grinds her down, and he stifles her scream by sliding his tongue into her mouth. His hand dips from her shoulder and moves along her spine, and she breaks the kiss as she arches against, moaning. He presses his lips against her throat, but then she circles her hips as she grinds down, gasping when he bites her pulse.

His tongue darting out to lick his teeth marks on her skin. He rolls his hips up, his pelvis brushing against her clit, and she cries out breathily. He nips at the skin next to his first bite and then sucks down on the marks. He was in complete heat when he said, "No one else can have you anymore."

She rolled her hips faster and he matched the rhythm, sinking in deeper with each thrust.

"No one," he repeatd, thumb pressing down on the skin where her thigh meets her waist. She sucks in a gasp, throwing her head back, and he presses that spot again, watching her mouth fall open in a broken cry of pleasure. "No one else can make you feel this way."

"No one," she breathes. Her voice is barely there.

He rolls circles over that same spot and her entire body quivers as she lets out broken pants. He's so close, and he can tell she is, too. Her walls are fluttering around him and he knows they're both seconds away from coming, so he angles his hips and thrusts up, and she screams his name as he grazes her spot and presses his thumb against her skin. Her walls clench around him as she's coming undone and he swears it triggers his, too, because he comes right after, rocking his hips through their orgasms.

And he can still feel the last of her orgasm shuddering around him when she lays herself against his chest a few minutes later, laying her head down so that her warm breath is rolling over the crook of his neck.

"I can't believe I just came three times," she exhales in a laugh.

He chuckles and pushes her hair over her shoulder, kissing her skin. "We can try for four," he tells her, and he sees her bite her lip. He can feel himself hardening inside her and he knows she can feel it, too. How that's possible, he's not sure. It's probably because it's Artemis.

**-End Lemon Scene-**

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Watchtower 1:30 pm EST**

Diana had her hand underneath her chin as she stared upon the monitors that filled the room. She still had no idea why J'onn enjoyed monitor duty so much, it was very demeaning in her opinion. She personally felt her talents would be put to better use on the space mission Superman, Batman and some the Leaguers went on. She tried to rationalize that they wanted at least ONE of the Trinity present to keep things in order. That didn't ease her mind a lot but she did what she could.

A midst the monitors present, one in particular caught her attention. Although nothing appeared to be happening, she caught a blur passing by before it disappeared. Her curiosity was peaked and started to run diagnostics and analyzing the footage before something was wrapped around her neck. With Diana's Amazon training kicking in, she caught the intruder by the arm and flipped him over head effectively pinning him on the floor. Diana was about to attack the intruder again before smiling at him.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, you would've figured that knowing your history with us or whatever that runs in your head." She laughed holding out her hand to the downed stranger.

"Then again, you're not quite the same Wonder Woman I know. You're a lot more physical." Isun Te acknowledged rubbing his now sore shoulder.

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing," Diana cooed running her hands down the Daxamite's chiseled chest. "You weren't complaining any other time we were being intimate." She enjoyed the desired reaction as the Daxamite had a small blush on his face, though the face itself remained unamused.

"Anyway I came up here to ask if you would like to have dinner tonight," offered Isun. "And to offer you these." Isun revealed what was in his hands, a emerald necklace. "I had to do some mining in the Russia region plus I had to craft it with my powers. Figured that there would be libraries worth of information on how to craft emeralds. Took me a matter of minutes, but case in point. I love you."

Diana felt flattered by the gesture, as any woman would, she turned around for Isun to place the emerald around her neck. Diana marveled at the gift that her lover had given her, not even Clark gave her something this grand. Even though she knew that Clark wasn't a big fan of using his powers, she respected his modesty to not flaunt recklessly. But the problem with Clark to her was that he was TOO modest. Granted as Superman he was not as timid or shy, and it wasn't because it was SUPERMAN being confident, it was more to the fact that she wished that's how Clark should've been at with her.

Isun watched patiently as she was now just staring at the necklace. Over the course of a few minutes, he witnessed changes in her face. Happiness, longing, upset, and regret. He starting to wonder if she didn't like the gift... Or perhaps it was her contemplating to rejoin Supes in a romantic relationship. A figurative sucker punch nailed him in the stomach as he pondered more into that thought. Even in his universe, most of the people couldn't deny not noticing the attraction between the Man of Steel and the Amazonian princess. At the same time he felt selfish, HE was one sleeping with two beautiful women, granted Diana was the one to suggest the idea but he complied.

Diana finished her mental anguish to look at Isun Te which to her surprise he seemed distraught. She waved her hand in front of his face, not receiving any notification. His eyes seemed to bore into her soul and beyond and she'll admit she was very unnerved by it. She placed her hands onto his cheeks, which seemed to bring the Daxamite back into focus. Isun wiped his moist eyes, slightly embarrassed by his perceived weakness in front of his goddess.

"Sorry Di, I uh, was just thinking of something."

"You ok? You seemed awfully concerning."

Isun Te hesitated on explaining his dilemma, not really a dilemma more of a jealous teenager as seen in those teen drama shows he watched whenever he was in the Cave. He hated that feeling but he knew Diana well enough that she would persist until he cracked. He drew a tired breath, cleansing his anxiety and worries before confronting his goddess, "Have you- I mean, have you ever reconsidered going back with Kal-"

Before he could finish his question, a powerful slap echoed through the room and possibly throughout the Watchtower itself. Followed by another, and another and another. Isun's cheek by the last slap was completely red and stung like hell. Diana's expression was the combination of pain, love, lust, and anger.

"You shall not question my love for you or any other man. I will admit I had seen something once in Kal-El but that is done and over with. You are mine and I am yours, and it will remain as such." Her eyes shone with passion and fury, and Isun wouldn't admit out loud, but he was turned on by it. "Why would you think something like that?"

"It's just- I saw how you were looking at the necklace and at first I thought it was because you didn't like it. But for some reason, I thought that you weren't happy with us... And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have questioned you, especially you since you helped me through everything since I got here."

Diana's eyes and face relaxed at the emotional Daxamite, admittedly she didn't mean to slap him but she wanted to prove that she wouldn't leave him for anything or anyone. She heard a expression during her time in Man's World about relationships 'Opposites attract'. To her it didn't matter when she was with Clark but overtime she started to notice that their ideals were conflicting and caused too much friction between them. Luckily they managed to keep their friendship intact.

She rubbed his cheek affectionately from where she slapped him earlier. "I'm sorry," she muttered, kissing him lightly on the cheek then sensually on the lips. "I shouldn't have slapped you but I hate it when you bring yourself down like that."

"Since we're done apologizing to each other and acting like jerks, how about we go out to dinner, my treat." Isun Te proposed.

"Sounds lovely, what time?"

"How does 9pm sound?"

"Sounds reasonable, do I have to dress formal?"

"I would consider, since we're going to the most expensive place in Europe. Le Meurice in Paris, France."

"I can't wait until then. By the way how are things with Artemis, have you two gotten together?"

Isun cleared his throat, thrown off by the remark. "Actually yes we did... And we had sex as well." Isun blushed at the last part of the statement. "As well as this morning, I made her cum four times."

Diana was impressed by her lover's forthcoming of his sexual escapade though she felt a bit of jealous that he made another woman cum more than her. She felt her pussy getting wet at the thought of him pounding into her mercilessly, making her cum just as much. "You know, there's almost no one here. We can fool around for a bit."

That's all that set the 16 year old Daxamite and the near century Amazon princess into motion, sending their clothes flying everywhere as they had sex. However, what they did not know was that there was a camera setup that was recording the passionate moment that would later incriminate the two most powerful heroes on Earth.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Metropolis 4:50 pm EST**

Isun Te responded to an invasion that was happening in Metropolis apparently there were an army of lizard men rampaging across the city. He landed in time to catch a semi-truck from crushing a mother and her child. He gently laid the vehicle down, checking the young family for any injuries. Once over, he noticed Superboy fending off the ghastly green reptiles, ranging from punching, kicking, throwing etc. But what surprised the Daxamite was that a red bio-electric aura surrounded the Kryptonian clone before red lasers shot out of his eyes! Incinerating a dozen lizard soldiers, evaporating into thin air.

"I take it those telepathy training sessions with M'gann are paying off." Isun complimented.

"Indeed, besides we actually are a couple now." Superboy replied, blowing away some more soldiers with his super breath. Suddenly a rather large orange lizard appeared out of nowhere, lifting a truck over its head.

"Metropolis, Krull will eat your children!"

A figure appeared behind the deranged reptile, grabbing its tail and launching it into the building behind him. The unknown figure grabbed the lizard by the throat declaring, "How about you eat this?" Followed by a punch indenting the creature into the building.

"Well look who it is. Samson." An angelic voice rain down from the heavens. Wonder Woman landed next to the Daxmite giving a pleasant smile before addressing the now know Samson, apparently knowing him. Samson dressed in blue spandex with red sleeves and black hair flowing down to his shoulders recognized her, "Wonder Woman! Yo ho!" He tossed the creature over his shoulders launching it into orbit, effectively destroying a satellite in its path.

"He won't be bothering Metropolis for awhile." Samson declared looking pleased with his handiwork.

"Looks like his lungs just burst, I'll be back." Isun declared flying off after the creature. As soon as he disappeared, Samson walked over to Wonder Woman, grabbed her hand and kissed it in a gentlemen-like manner. "Always a pleasure Diana." He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be suave. Superboy just stared at the two, not really sure what was happening.

"Why are you here Samson? I thought you and your no neck partner were off time traveling?" Wonder Woman demanded removing her hand from his lips. A commotion occurred amongst the black smoke of a wreckage, the trio could a few green lizard soldiers being tossed from the smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal a rather large pile of lizard bodies with a man with blonde hair and beard wearing a sky blue spandex suit with a yellow belt and green cape which was held by a Earth shaped pendant. "That we were fair Diana. Only you're loveliness could tempt me back into this backwards century."

"And Atlas too." Isun replied descending back onto the street with Krull in his arms. His silver armor platted with red streaks from shoulders down the arm (imagine Superman's Godfall costume but no cape) made him quite intimidating in certain aspects. Once he landed he dropped Krull, questioning the time travelers.

"I think their here to woo me." Diana smirked.

"So what you try to destroy Metropolis to get a date?" Superboy demanded. "Ever heard of a dating website? Besides see my chest?" Superboy point to the giant 'S' on his chest. "This is my turf, I don't need any Halloween freaks running my city."

"Sorry young fellow, but seeing as Superman wasn't here we offered our services. But we didn't know he had a son patrolling the city in his absence. We apologize for any inconvenience." Atlas apologized on their behalf.

"Fine but don't do it again, I finally got the people of Metropolis trusting as the protector." Superboy said. "I better start cleaning up this mess, you two finish this- whatever this is."

"Sorry gentlemen, but the ladies with me." Isun stated walking up to the taller warriors. Atlas and Samson looked at each other before laughing hard at his face, tears flowing down their faces. Isun Te wasn't a amused Daxmite.

"Don't you think you should be with someone more suitable for your age?" Samson said wiping the tears from his eyes. Isun Te gave no response as he continued staring at Diana for at least a little assistance. "Besides isn't it the ladies decision?"

"Ha! That's it! I propose a challenge across the ages! Whoever win's shall spend the day with the fairest Wonder Woman!" Atlas proposed.

'Damn! I might have to cancel those reservations.' Isun thought dreadfully rubbing his head feeling a headache approaching.

**A/N: For the Alpha Centauri scene with Isun Te, I'm basing it on the events that happened in the All-Star Superman movie.**

**Here's a fun fact: In All-Star Superman, the Man of Steel raced to Alpha Centauri and back within seconds just to pick flowers for Lois before she finished her sentence to him. Now, Alpha Centauri is 4.367 light years away from Earth. Superman went there and back (8.734 light years) in 20 seconds. How do I know it was 20 seconds? Well, using the animated film (since in the comic, it was a single panel), I timed the second he was offscreen to the second he reappeared onscreen, which turned out to be 20 seconds long.**

**Now...how fast did he have to be going to get to Alpha Centauri, pick flowers, and get back in 20 seconds? Let's do the math...**

**If Superman traveled 8.734 light years, then he traveled 513,428,174,000,000 miles (513.4 trillion miles). If we divide that number by 20 (the time it took him to get there and back) then he was traveling at a speed of 25,671,409,000,000 miles per second (25.6 trillion miles per second). That's 92,417,072,400,000,000 miles per hour (92.4 quadrillion miles per hour).**

**I know you guys might be tired of me saying about Isun Te is from the Infinite Crisis era (which in my mind kind of represents the end of the Silver Age of Comics but it's still a part of that era) but Isun Te will be visited by some of the most powerful entities in the DC Universe (The Spectre and the Presence). They will explain to him why he was allowed to enter the Source Wall along with Superboy Prime. Given the fact that the Earth-16/Young Justice/New 52 (the current universe Isun Te resides in) is focused on the lives of teenaged superheroes, it'll be interesting to see if Isun Te and Prime accidentally created this universe upon their arrival.**


	11. Feats of a Legend

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Isun's Harem:**

Artemis

Zantana

Black Canary

Dreamer (YJ episode: Disordered)

Wonder Woman

Batgirl

Blackfire

**Friends with Benefits:**

Big Barda

Gilotina

Lashina

Jade (Green Lantern; Ame-Comi version)

Soranik Natu (Green Lantern)

Lyra Lerrol (Superman Godfall)

**Harem update: I'm still thinking of adding a few girls just as friends with benefits. Yes, no, maybe so? Review on it.**

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

"Diana you can't be serious about this." Isun said in shock.

"Relax Isun, you should know that you have more than strength to handle these two." Diana said cupping his cheek affectionately.

"That's not the point, anyway we should move these creature back to where they came from."

"Ah yes, a most splendid challenge indeed to show off our strength, speed and skill." Atlas commented.

"I defeated Krull in single combat on Superman's turf." Samson boasted.

"And I single handily defeated his entire army, there's not much left for our young competitor." Atlas said pridefully.

"Let's just take them back to where came from." Isun Te ordered, not being in the best of moods right now.

Atlas and Samonson took a dozen lizard soldiers before leaping down the mass crater where the soldiers were crawling out of.

'That should keep them busy for awhile.' Isun thought as he and Wonder Woman picked up a few soldiers of their own.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Center of the Earth**

"All the Tyrannosaurus people have feared and respected the surface dwellers Isun Te. My son will be severely punished. And also tell Superman once he returns that we apologize for the destruction of his city." An elderly giant green lizard replied, obviously the leader of the clan. "Although my son Krull speaks of imposing beings coming into our domain by the names of Samson and Atlas."

"I figured as much your highness. Please allow me to handle the situation from here." Isun Te diplomatically persuaded.

Meanwhile in the catacombs of the underground civilization, Wonder Woman and Samson were admiring the lava bed over their position on top of the cliff.

"By the gods, after all the adventures I've been on, I wouldn't have imagined a race of dinosaur people living underneath us all this time." Diana admired. Samson just gazed at the brunette goddess, taking in her beauty and loveliness.

"So what was that all about? Up on the surface between you two? Isun made it sound like you two were in some sort of courtship." Samson asked.

"You would be correct. We are currently in a relationship." Diana longingly replied. Memories of their passionate moments and entanglements flashed in her mind. Samson saw the look on her face and smirked.

"You know what they say Diana, 'All is fair in love and war'." Samson held out his hand for Diana. "Come with me and I'll show you marvels beyond that of mortal comprehension." Diana hesitantly took his hand and her dragged her away from the cliff before handing her something. He reached into his satchel revealing a necklace. "A token of my affection. The radioactive jewels of the Ultra-Sphinx."

The necklace glowed around her neck, resembling akin to a chandelier. Isun Te and Atlas were returning to where Diana's and Samson's location.

"Look I'm flattered by the gestures, but you two have a long way to outdo Isun Te, my lover." She told the time travelers, saying the last part looking at Isun. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, she found it adorably; arguably the strongest man on Earth blushing like a, well, teenager. 'The joys of being blessed by the goddess Aphrodite.' Diana though amusingly to herself.

"Can I talk you for a moment Diana?" Isun asked grabbing Wonder Woman's hand, leading her away from the time traveling duo. "You and I both these two fairly well Di, and you know that trouble always follows them. Now where did they find that necklace?"

"Samson said he got it from the Ultra-Sphinx."

"Di, take off that necklace now." Isun replied a tight knot warping his stomach. But before she could take it off or question why, a bright light engulfed her blinding the three male superheroes. With her was a giant humanoid Sphinx, dressed in Egyptian wear and a tail flowing aimlessly. A blueish transparent force field surrounded Diana and the Sphinx.

"DIANA!" Isun shouted, launching himself at the force field, landing punches that sound like thunder every time he struck against. He backed off once he realized that wasn't going to break through. He glared at Samson and Atlas as he walked up to the both them. "Idiots! You stole the necklace from a god-like being? The hell is wrong with you?!"

"We never meant to harm Diana. I swear to living Zeus." Samson stated.

"And I swear too, if she dies... You'll be joining her to the grave." Isun's eyes narrowed dangerously, actually managing to make the travelers uneasy on their fates.

"There is something else we need to tell you, something that will affect the future of Earth," Samson said pulling out multiple newspapers from his satchel. "These are events that will become reality if you stay in our universe."

The Daxamite was surprised at the revelation but also curious to see what the articles would say. He found some to be pleasant, others not so much.

**_SUPERMAN DEAD: A DOOMSDAY FOR THE MAN OF STEEL_**

**_ERADICATOR LEADS INVASION AGAINST DARKSEID AND SUPERBOY PRIME_**

**_BELOVED HERO LEADS NEW GENERATION OF HEROES AND HUMANITY TO NEW HEIGHTS_**

"Amongst these feats, some scholars claim that you answer the unanswerable question and eventually become a god." Atlas said.

"What are you talking about?" Isun Te questioned, his attention focusing back on Diana. Her eyes opened and unmoving as if she was dead.

"Return what was stolen." The Sphinx's voice thundered. "She exists in a quantum of uncertainty, both alive and dead. The universe asks you an unanswerable question. To answer correctly, is life. Answer incorrectly, is death.

"Alright Ultra-Sphinx, let's hear the question." The Daxamite demanded.

"What happens when the Unstoppable Force meets the Immovable Object?"

"That's not fair! That's a trick question, there's no real suitable answer." Isun Te complained.

"That is my judgement." The Ultra-Sphinx answered only wanting his answer. Isun Te's mind whirled from the information he just gathered; Superman would die soon from Doomsday, a creature pretty hell reincarnate. He would lead a resistance against Darkseid and Prime and lead the Justice League and humanity to its glory age. And apparently become a god if what Atlas and Samson said was true, which more than likely was true.

He closed his eyes and his mind went blank. Memories swarmed his psyche: everything from his life in his old universe, Kara Zor-El, landing in this new universe, his friendships with the Team, and the loves of his life Diana and Artemis. He smiled as the thoughts surrendered.

"They surrender." The Daxamite replied.

The Ultra-Sphinx took a moment to contemplate the answer. "Response... Acceptable." The Sphinx and the necklace disappeared in flash causing Diana to start falling to the ground. Diana came back to see Isun's worried face and Isun in the heat of the moment kissed her. Tongue, teeth and saliva was used for the hot moment between the two heroes.

"I was dead and alive at the same time, Great Hera." Diana breathed out cooling her nerves.

"It's alright Diana, we've been through worse. C'mon let's get ready for our special dinner." Isun suggested. The Amazon and Daxamite started to leave before Atlas interrupted them.

"Hold on, what about our challenge?" Atlas demanded. "I hardly think answering a question is a feat of strength."

"I agree, how about I wrestle you for her? Are you a coward?" Samson taunted.

Something clicked in the Daxmite's mind as he nearly whiplashed towards Atlas and Samson. "Ok, shut up you two! If you want to finish this, we finish this NOW!"

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Crescent shaped island in the Atlantic Ocean**

Wonder Woman sat on a stone ledge, her toned legs crossed over each other watching the three men go at it. There was a stone made table and three stones chair. Two chairs on one side and one on the other.

"Alright, if I win you two leave the 21st century." The Daxamite bargained ready for this whole trial to be over. Atlas and Samson put their elbow on the table, in accordance to a arm wrestling.

"I'll be leaving alright, with the fairest Wonder Woman on my arm." said Atlas.

"Not if I beat him first." Samson replied.

Isun Te smirked at the two taking his hands into theirs. The competition started and the two travelers tried all their might to push the Daxamite's hands down but to no avail. Isun smirked at his clear advantage and ever so slightly increased the pressure of his arms...

Resulting in a seismic activity, a mountain sized splash of water rained down from above, and nearly snapped the arms of Samson and Atlas in the process. They were currently rubbing their shoulders in crater. Diana and Isun walked together hand in hand before flying off to prepare for their international date.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Paris, France 9:40 pm EST**

"I take it you're ready and quite dashing if I might add." Diana said glancing over her handsome date. She was wearing an ice blue dress with an open sleeve down the side of her legs and 3 inch high heels pumping her height from 6'0 to 6'3, standing over Isun Te by 3 inches. Her raven hair raveled down fluidly and angelically; naturally she didn't wear makeup. The noble Daxamite was speechless from the flawless beauty in front of him. Her beauty was something he would never take for granted, he also loved the fact that she was immortal basically she would remain like this forever; a rose never wilting nor dying.

Isun smoothed his tuxedo that he bought; white tuxedo jacket, black waistcoat, black dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair was still brown and spiky as always. Overall he was handsome. 'And all mine.' Diana thought deviously as she imagined all the naughty things she could make him do, especially with her lasso.

"Shall we venture on my lady?" Isun requested reaching out his arm for her to grab onto. Diana rolled her eyes at him before latching an arm around his. They were seated at their table which was overlooking a vast lake with mountains in the background, it was quite a serene scene.

"I hope you enjoy it Di. I know you've worked hard and I want to make it the best evening I can for you." said Isun sincerely. He made a promise to himself that he take care of Diana and Artemis the best that he could to his abilities. But tonight he focused solely on Diana.

"So I remember you saying about you and Artemis in a relationship." Diana stated. She wanted to know more about his relationship with Artemis and how it was progressing. Isun cleared his throat, not very comfortable with discussing his relationship with Artemis to Diana.

"I'm sorry, it's still kind of new to me. You, me, us but I think it's going well. The only problem is that I still haven't told Artemis about us. I know I'm in no position to be putting you into this but you could be there with me when I tell her." Isun requested. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to face her alone. The guilt alone would be send him over the edge.

Diana saw the pleading look on his face and rubbed her hand over his knuckles soothingly. "Of course Isun, I told you from the beginning that I would be there for you no matter what. Do you have an idea when you'll tell her?"

"Not an exact date but possibly during the first week of October."

"That's practically tomorrow, you sure that's what you want to do?"

"I suppose it's better to get this done and over with. Besides I owe to her." He ran his hand through his hair sighing heavily. Diana continued soothing her lover's knuckles.

"I may not be as adequate with reading body language as Bruce is but I know there's something else you're not telling me." Diana said. Isun looked at her then at the scenery next to him, staring at the view.

"It was something Samson showed me during the Ultra-Sphinx trial. It was newspaper articles, each one stating an event that would happen in the future if I remained in this universe," he paused to look back at Diana. "The first article depicted the demise of Superman."

"Hera no!" Diana wrapped her hand around her mouth in shock. She couldn't imagine Kal dying, he was Superman! The golden boy of the League and an inspiration to mankind. Her mind was still processing the information as Isun Te continued.

"The next event that occurs is myself leading a revolution against Darkseid and... Prime."

"Prime?! How long has he been here? You're not actually going to go after him are you?" Diana nearly yelled causing some of the guests to look in their direction. Isun and Diana offered their apologies before getting back to the matter at hand.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**New Genesis**

Highfather was contemplating two images in front of him while sitting on his throne. The God of Life rubbed his white-grey hair in thought, wondering for hours how these two would affect the fate of the universe. The left image depicted a couple having a romantic dinner, the female rubbing her foot against a young teen's shin sexually. The other was an image of another teenager however this teen looked possessed and malice in his eyes, an ominous shadowed figure sitting behind him. But concerned the Highfather was that this young man had an 'S' symbol on his chest.

He looked away from the images to observe his kingdom from the balcony view. He admired the beauty of kingdom, one forged from war, peace, growth, and negotiation. Once more he turned his head in the opposite direction for him to see a white pair of lights floating god-like in the particular.

'Apparently one of these young men shall receive the Alpha Effect. I just pray one of them will use it wisely.'

**A/N: The Presence and the Spectre will make an appearance soon along with the New Gods. And the days creep closer before the titanic war between the Daxamite, the rogue Kryptonian from Earth Prime and the God of Anti-Life. The way I'm planning is that Isun Te will become known as the Eradicator and during that time he will have the Alpha Effect (putting him on equal terms with Darkseid for when the invasion happens). For the god statement that Samson made, there is actually a Kryptonian god in Superman lore called Rao (shares the same name as Krypton's sun), here is the list of abilities that Rao can preform:**

**Blast Power**

**Cosmic Awareness**

**Divine Powers**

**Energy Absorption**

**Energy Manipulation**

**Fire Control**

**Flame Breath**

**Flight**

**Gravity control**

**Heat Generation**

**Invulnerability**

**Leadership**

**Light Projection**

**Magic**

**Magnetism**

**Psionic**

**Size Manipulation**

**Super Strength**

**Telekinesis**

**Telepathy**

**Unarmed Combat**

**Weather Control**

**Let me know what you guys think of Isun Te's progression. Sodam Yat might find his way to Earth-16 universe to be reunited with his cousin, the feels XD.**


	12. Author's Note

**This isn't really a chapter update but more of a questioning so to speak. As you may already know, most of the League are currently off Earth on a space mission, basically making Isun Te, the Team and some League members (Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter for example) the only protectors of Earth. How would you guys feel if one of the upcoming chapters features Isun Te going up against someone around his power (Bizzaro, Zod, Brainiac, Mongul etc.) and it was required for him to kill the villain? The twist features that the people around the world start actually agree with superheroes killing though not right off the bat.**

**I know there are people that might say 'Superheroes shouldn't kill because they're no better than the villains themselves' or something that Superman or Batman would say. I don't necessarily believe that since the difference between villains killing and superheroes killing is that the villains can defend themselves while the innocent people can't. In regards to Superman, I love Superman and all but he's too emotional in a sense, he's more akin to a untrained person in a war zone. Hence why Wonder Woman and Isun Te could get away with killing, both are mentally prepared for this since Diana was raised as a warrior and Isun Te went through Prime and the Infinite Crisis.**

**The way I'm planning Isun Te's killing rule is the Three Strike rule. And it's ONLY super powered beings that he'll kill which something quite fascinating considering that whenever Superman goes rogue he pretty much kills everyone. But Isun Te only goes after the people who have done him wrong (Prime). What do you think about that? Comment below and let me know :).**


	13. Author's Note 2

**I appreciate the reviews for the Author's note I posted and this will probably be the final one (once I post the actual chapters I might delete these). This note however, will deal with Isun Te's abilities and powers, what I mean is that for the past several chapters I've been saying that he will receive the Alpha Effect (antitheses to Darkseid's Omega Effect; it's actually a canon thing since Mister Miracle had it at one point) and then he'll receive the powers of a god. For the god powers, I'm basing this off of the Superman lore of Rao (an actual Kryptonian god) you can search it on Google (I personally found it on Comicvine so I guess you can check it there too). What do you think? Sounds reasonable?**

**Isun Te's rise of power:**

1) Normal (Daxamite = Kryptonian)

2) Alpha Effect (puts him on equal footing with Darkseid)

3) Rao reincarnate (IDK how I'll pull this off but I'll try)

**One more thing, expect a certain cousin from a certain famous superhero to be crashing down to Earth. Here's a hint: She was the first love of Isun Te's life :D.**


	14. Meetings and Secret Agendas

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with the DC franchise. I also do not own anything related to DC comics or Young Justice. The only thing I own is my Oc Isun Te.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**_'Telepathic'_**

**Isun's Harem:**

Artemis

Zantana

Black Canary

Dreamer (YJ episode: Disordered)

Wonder Woman

Blackfire

**Friends with Benefits:**

Faora

Gilotina

Lashina

Soranik Natu (Green Lantern)

Lyra Lerrol (Superman Godfall)

**Harem update: I'm still thinking of adding a few girls just as friends with benefits. Yes, no, maybe so? Review on it.**

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**October 3rd, Titans Tower**

Isun Te and the Team were on the Titans Tower for the celebration for the formation of the Teen Titans, which comprised of Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire. A huge buffet of drinks and snacks were spread out for the young heroes. Music was blaring in the background, a karaoke booth was set up, a video game tournament was being held between Kid Flash, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Everyone else was watching the trio go at it. Isun Te chuckled at the trio's childish behaviors as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend Artemis, who in turn snuggled closer to the handsome Daxamite.

Though of course, he was feeling guilty about keeping his relationship with Diana from Artemis, not to mention he promised Diana that he would tell her soon. Not to mention the news from Atlas and Samson: the death of Superman, leading a revolution/war against Prime and Darkseid, and eventually become some sort of god. The Daxamite closed his eyes as a small margin flushed through his head. 'What did I do to deserve this? All I ever wanted was to have some sort of a normal life... Kara...'

Isun felt a nudge, leaning his head downwards he saw Artemis with a worried look on her face. "Isun, are you ok?" Artemis asked, she noticed that Isun was in a deep meditation with a rather stern look on his face. Something uncommon for the calm, collected Daxamite.

"Artemis, we need to talk," Isun whispered to his girlfriend. He couldn't fully look Artemis in the face, which was something Artemis was concerned about.

"What about Sunny D?" Artemis again asked. Isun took a moment before answering, "It's about us." And with that, Isun grabbed Artemis' wrist before dragging her away from the group with Kid Flash being the only one to notice.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

Artemis sat on the edge of bed, waiting for the Daxamite to say whatever was on his mind. He observed Jump City across the river, contemplating on how he was going to explain his recent behavior. He would be lying if he told himself that he didn't love Artemis, she was funny, snarky, sarcastic, at least on the outside. On the inside however, she was pained, rugged with edges, scared, looking for someone who could heal her without taking advantage of her. He paused at the last thought, was he taking advantage of her? Of Diana? Was he mistaking love for lust and using that as a subconscious root for his guilt of being responsible for Kara's death?

He stared at his reflection as he came to a realization: he was taking advantage of them. At least not on purpose, he discovered that he was basing his current relationships on the fact that HE knew about them, specifically Wonder Woman. Artemis never existed in his universe. He never stopped for a moment to think that, in this universe, everyone would be different than in his universe. Everyone in this universe was younger, hell the Justice League was less than 5 years old!

Isun broke away from his mental rant as he turned to Artemis. "Arty, there's something I have to tell you... And you'll hate me for this but I'm seeing someone. Wonder Woman to be exact." The Daxamite held his breath as he waited for Artemis to respond. To his surprise, she seemed to be taking the news rather well... But on the inside, she was furious but further down, she was disappointed. Both for herself and the Daxamite, she honestly believed that Isun was different from the other douches she dated, but she guess she thought wrong.

She got up from the bed and proceeded to walk towards the door before turning to the Daxamite asking a very important question, "Why?"

Isun Te looked at her before staring back out the window then to his reflection. He breathed in through his nose and exhaled out of his mouth in an attempt to calm his nerves. "I know how it sounds, and I deserve every bit of anger and malice that you will give me but please give me a chance to explain. It probably won't change your opinion about me, I just want you to hear me out," Isun pleaded. Isun saw the hesitation on Artemis' face. "Please."

For an unknown reason, Artemis relented with her decision to leave. She crossed her arms having a scowl on her face, waiting to hear Isun's "explanation".

"You see, my relationship with Wonder Woman began after the incident I had in Metropolis. I was in a very critical state and she brought me onto the island of Themyscira. Once I awoken, I discovered that I was healed by her and after that, well, that's when we became... intimate." Isun explained. Artemis stared at the Daxamite, she was on the verge of tears. But Isun wasn't done yet with his explanation.

"Afterwards, she, uh, came up with the idea for me to have... multiple relationships. Granted, at first I was hesitant to go through with it but then... I thought of you. As lame and cliché as that sounds, I never meant to hurt you in anyway even though I already did by keeping the truth from you. But please believe me when I say that I DO love you." Isun was on the verge of tears himself.

A heavy silence filled itself into the room, the tension was so intense you could cut through it with a knife. A few moments passed when Artemis wiped her eyes, "Usually in normal situations like this, this is where I call you an asshole for cheating on me and beat the shit out of you but we both know that won't do anything. And you seem pretty honest with your explanation but I believe the best course of action would for us to take a break. Just so I can become familiar with the whole idea." Both Isun and Artemis were surprised by what she said. Neither expected that kind of response, especially Artemis.

The Daxamite ran to the archer and hugged her as hard as he could without pulling a Bane. Artemis felt hot tears slowly drip down her neck, thanks to the taller alien. "That's all I wanted Arty, thank you so much.. I-I." He couldn't finish the sentence he was trying to say. He attempted to kiss her but he backed off, not wanting to jeopardize his chances even further.

"So what do we do now?" Isun asked.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we go out there and pretend that nothings changed."

Isun Te nodded and shied his head away from her for a brief moment. "I just wanted to say thank you for believing in me and giving me a chance even though I clearly don't deserve it."

Artemis gave a small sad smile before walking up to Isun and kissed his cheek.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**With Artemis in Jump City**

The blond archer roamed around the Titan's territory, hoping in some sense to clear her thoughts. Thinking about the conversation she just had with her boyfriend, she still didn't know why she didn't break up with him. Maybe deep down she knew that he was an honest guy. But then again what responsible man would keep a secret from their significant other, regardless of which universe they came from? She kept musing until she walked right smack into someone.

"Sorry, my bad, I wasn't watching where I was-" She paused when she noticed that the person whom she hit was standing still, as if she didn't hit him at all. Now that she thought about it, she didn't hear the sounds of the city: the pedestrians, the automobiles, nothing. What freaked Artemis out was the fact that the entire city seemed to have frozen in time. Suddenly a bright flash appeared in front of her, revealing a man in a tight black spandex suit with white lining sitting on a throne-like chair surrounded by a electrical type force field.

"Easy my child, I mean you no harm. My name is Metron, a being who has traveled across the universe and has traveled across dimensions as well, learning vast knowledge along the way. I believe we have mutual friend my dear Artemis Crock; Isun Te." Artemis began suspicious of the man's reasoning of coming to her instead of Isun Te.

"Does Isun know about you?" Artemis questioned.

"In a manner of speaking yes, but not directly." Metron partially answered her question. "But the important point dear is that you must come with me. There is something I have to show you that will change Isun's fate thus changing your fate and the fate of this universe as well. And it has to deal with Earth-1 or as you might it know as Isun's universe."

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny- **

**With Isun Te at the Cave**

Isun was sitting in the common room next to the kitchen, the radio was currently playing 'Just Say Yes' by Ken Andrews. Ironically enough, it was the perfect song for the mood Isun was currently in. In his hand, the Daxamite held his Star Sapphire ring, he just pondered mindlessly at it, as if the ring would provide some sort of answer to his predicament. His ring suddenly glowed, signaling that something was going on. Isun put on his ring, got into his Star Sapphire outfit and blasted off to where he was needed.

**-Infinite Crisis: New Destiny-**

**Edge of the Solar System **

Isun blasted through the solar system before he saw Pluto within his eyesight. He slowed down until he was right beside the dwarf planet. Isun held out his arm and his ring scanned the dwarf planet, trying to find the commotion. The end results indicated that there was no sign of trouble at all. Isun stared at the ring wondering why it would drag him to the edge of the solar system. He quickly got his answer when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips pressed against his cheek. "I found you Mate Isun." A sultry voice whispered into his ear. The Daxamite shivered in pleasure as it travelled down his spine. Turning around, he observed the person who dragged him all the way here: Blackfire.

"Blackfire, hi. What brings you to this quadrant of the galaxy?" asked Isun. Blackfire giggled as she pressed her body closer to Isun.

"I came here to see you Mate Isun. However, this not a trip based solely on pleasure, unfortunately." Blackfire said sounding sad and disappointed.

"I see, so this is about business. Does it involve the Sapphires, are they alright?" Isun asked.

"Yes, yes, in a manner of speaking. It's just that we've been so busy lately. Trying to gather new recruits so that we can rebuild from the shambles. But that's not the reason why you are needed." Blackfire stated.

"So what exactly do you need from me?" Isun once again asked.

"As you are the second in command of the entire Star Sapphire legion, as well as the first male Star Sapphire in history, the Guardians of Oa have issued a meeting for all spectrums of the Corps. to deliberate about you."

Isun had a puzzled look on his face. "What's to deliberate? It's not as if they know about my secret right?" Blackfire had a concerned look on her face as she didn't immediately reply to his question.

"You see, when word got out of there being a male Star Sapphire, it broke out like wildfire, spreading to every Lantern from every Corps. And eventually it made its way to the ears of the Guardians, and with how nosy and paranoid as they are, it's only a matter of time before they discover about your past."

"I can't catch a break can I?" Isun complained rubbing his head. Blacfire kissed the troubled Daxamite, hoping to calm his nerves. "Don't worry Mate Isun, I'll be here during the whole process." Isun smiled at the Tamaranean princess. Grasping ahold of her hand, the two Star Sapphires flew towards Planet Oa to see what trials and tribulations laid in store.

**A/N: Will Isun's relationship with Artemis last? Will Artemis accept the fact that Isun Te is going out with other women? Or will it fall apart? What will Metron show Artemis? How will the meeting go between Isun Te and the Guardians of Oa? I'm redesigning Isun Te's Star Sapphire outfit, originally it was a purpled version of his original outfit. Now it is a purpled version of Green Lantern's outfit from the Justice League: War movie (best costume in that movie for me anyway ㈴3).**


End file.
